Ninjago: The Tournament of Elements
by SandNinja GS
Summary: 6 months had passed since Zane sacrificed himself and the Ninja had disbanded as a result. But, as they reunite for a small meeting, they receive a message from someone from Geoff's past: Zane is alive.
1. Reuniting the Ninja

**(A/N: This will be the last story I do for the year, hope you enjoy it. The Weekend Whip, which is the Ninjago theme song belongs to The Fold)**

* * *

Deep in a jungle, Nindroids move about as someone peeks from behind some daffodils and moves off as one Nindroid soon fell down, followed by another and two more before the individual fires shurikens at some before he kicks another down, disabling it, throws one onto ground, flips forward lands on a Nindroid, revealing to be Lloyd, who is in his Techno gi and had grown a little more hair, before he soon continued on.

* * *

In a cave, Lloyd looks at some laser beams that are in front of his path before he starts jumping over, between and under them before they disappear and laser shots come near him, showing five Nindroids. He tilts back to avoid the shots, conjures an energy ball and fires it, knocking them down before some come from the path he originally was. "Ninjago!" He yelled, doing Spinjitzu, grabbing them in it to punch and kick them before stopping and they land on the ground before a boulder soon appeared, making him run as he grabbed a rope, ties himself to it and slides down a tunnel, ending up in some sort of vault starts moving to some sort of armour, but it soon disappeared, causing him to sigh.

* * *

It turned out the whole thing was simulated training.

"You got closer than I thought you would." Cyrus' voice was heard as Lloyd freed himself and came up to him and Dragon. "But then again, I didn't think you'd be quite so rough on my security droids."

Lloyd soon started pushing Cyrus' wheelchair. "If I can't steal the Golden Armour, I'd be surprised if anyone else could. It's secure, but where is the real one?"

"Some secrets are best kept safe."

"Lloyd, where are the other Ninja?" Dragon asked. "I asked for all of you to take part in this test."

"Oh, uh, they, uh...really wanted to be here, but they, uh... all had other plans."

"I understand perfectly well." Cyrus said. "It's been 6 months since the loss of Zane and it has affected us all. I haven't heard word from my assistant P.I.X.A.L. since his memorial. Nor have I heard from my son Blake. It's heartbreaking."

"If we dwell too long on what's missing, we fail to see what can be gained." Dragon replied. "The absence of Zane will either tear you five apart or bring you closer. The choice is yours."

"I'll do what I can, but it won't be easy." Lloyd said.

"The greatest lessons never are."

"Problem is, I don't know where they are."

"I can help you with that." Cyrus said, getting a few items out of his jacket pocket. "I had recourses looking for them ever since." Lloyd took them to see a pass to 'Most Ultimate Extreme Ninja Challenge Ever', a concert ticket to a band called The Deserters and a flyer to meet the author of 'A Titanium Friend'.

* * *

In a studio where there was a lot of props behind him, Jay, in a blue tuxedo, dark blue vest, light blue shirt, blue and orange striped tie, light blue gloves and blue dress shoes comes up to the stage as he held his hands out with a microphone, in his hand. His suit jacket had lightning bolts on it and a pink collar. "Most. Ultimate. Extreme. Ninja. Challenge. Ever!" The crowd shouted out as Lloyd, in civilian clothing, sits down at the back. The crowd soon cheered as Jay, who's hair had also grown and was combed to one side, laughed a bit.

"Hello, Ninjago!" He said. "I'm Jay Gordon-Walker, Ninjago's most loveable Ninja, here before the Gauntlet of Humility to see who will be Ninjago's next hero, and whose dreams will be gone in a flash!" He throws the microphone up before using his Lightning power to fly along the crowd as they cheer before he comes up to the start of the course where a middle aged woman, wearing a pink helmet and pink athletic gear was waiting and his microphone comes down, which he quickly catches. "I'm here with Cathy Jones, tireless mother of four, pillar of the PTA, and returning contestant." He soon turned to her. "Tell me, Cathy, after being humbled by the gauntlet the first time, what makes you think this'll be any different?"

"Because ninja never quit!" Cathy yelled as the crowd cheers.

He briefly laughs. "Ok, Cathy. Start the doomsday clock!"

A timer starts as Cathy looks at the course before she soon moved along some ropes, misses the last one, but thankfully with her momentum, she manages to grab it and land on barrel as the crowd cheers. She soon started running as the barrel started to spin before a punching glove comes out. She misses it as another came out, also missing her jumping to another barrel, but is soon hit by another boxing glove, knocking her off the barrel and a buzzer beeps, causing the crowd to gasp. Jay soon came up to her in concern. "I got farther than last time!" The crowd cheers as Jay pats her on the shoulder.

"As you said, Ninja never quit. I hope you try better the next time you come."

"I will, thank you, Jay." Cathy soon left the stage as Jay turned to the crowd and saw Lloyd at the back. He frowns before soon turning to the other people in the crowd.

"Okay, bring on the next contestant!"

* * *

Several minutes later, after three more contestants tried and failed, Jay was in his dressing room, looking in the mirror before looking at the photo of everyone after the defeat of the Great Devourer, mainly at his lost friend and sighed. "Ninja never quit, huh, Zane?"

"The team needs you now more than ever." Lloyd's voice was heard, making Jay grab a can of hairspray, turn around and sprays it, but thankfully, Lloyd manages to avoid it.

"How did you get in here?"

"I'm a Ninja. And you are wearing makeup."

"Hey, hey, hey, it's concealer, a time honoured tool of the Ninja. And what do you mean, team? I refuse to fight beside Cole. There's nothing you can say that will get me back with that girl-stealing, black-hearted, rock-pounding-"

"Jay, they broke up 2 months ago. Or don't you read the news? You don't belong here, Jay. This isn't you. You're the Master of Lightning, not the master of lighting."

"Just get out before I call security."

Lloyd soon sighed. "You know where I'll be if you change your mind." He soon left. Jay picked up a brush, taps it on a red coloured concealer and brushes it against his face, before soon looking at it and throws it at the mirror, cracking it as he was angry.

* * *

At a stadium entrance where The Deserters' concert will be playing, Lloyd comes up to the front of the line as the people in line see him, but don't complain. A guard was about to stop him before seeing his face. "In you go, Mr. Garmadon." He said before moving aside to let Lloyd go in.

* * *

Inside the stadium, he was soon standing at the back row of some seats as girls were screaming for The Deserters to come on. "Here they are, girls." A promoter on stage said. "Hot off the charts with their debut album, Ninja Have Quit, it is, THE DESERTERS!" The promoter runs off the stage as music started playing.

One board soon lit up, showing Geoff, posing while Geoff himself was on top of it, holding a microphone. He had one part of his face covered by his grown hair, white earrings, wearing a yellow t-shirt, white jeans and yellow sneakers. "#It's time for training and we're getting started.#" He sang. "#It's on you know.#"

Another board lit up, showing Cole, who is also posing while Cole himself was also on top of it. He had a white vest, black shirt, grey suit pants and black boots on, as well as black fingerless gloves and black fingernails. "#And we wanna see you whip and shout it.#" He sang. "#'We rock, you roll!'#"

"#They say, go slow, and everything just stands so still.#"

"#We say, go go, we're ready for the fight we know the drill.#"

"#Monday morning and we feel defeated, seems so long ago.#"

"#Tuesday's coming and we just keep on beating. Till we're in our zone.#"

"#They say, go slow, and everything just stands so still.#"

"#We say, go go, you're gonna see us rip into it.#"

"#Just jump up, kick back, whip around and spin!#" They both sang as they jump off the boards and land perfectly. "#And then we jump back, do it again. Ninja-#" Geoff moves his microphone to the audience.

"#Go!#" They yelled.

"#Ninja-#"

"#Go!#"

"#Come on, come on, we're gonna do it again. We just jump up, kick back, whip around and spin! And then we jump back, do it again. Ninja-#"

"#Go!#"

"#Ninja-#"

"#Go!#"

"#Come on, come on, and do the weekend whip! Yeah!#"

"#Wednesday morning and we soon discover, we've gotta push our game.#" Geoff sang.

"#We slept on Thursday just to get it over, the whip's a day away!#" Cole sang.

"#And they say, go slow, and everything just stands so still.#"

"#We say, go go, you're gonna see us rip into it.#"

"#Just jump up, kick back, whip around and spin!#" They both sang. "#And then we jump back, do it again. Ninja-#" Geoff moves his microphone to the audience again.

"#Go!#" They yelled.

"#Ninja-#"

"#Go!#"

"#Come on, come on, we're gonna do it again. We just jump up, kick back, whip around and spin! And then we jump back, do it again. Ninja-#"

"#Go!#"

"#Ninja-#"

"#Go!#"

"#Come on, come on, and do the weekend whip! Yeah! Yeah!#"

Geoff soon jumped off the stage as the girls start screaming and try to get close to him. As he moved along the crowd, he notices Lloyd and looked at him a bit before looking away. "#THEY SAY, NO NO!#" Geoff sang as he moved back up to the stage. "#But we don't wanna sit around no more.#"

"#WE SAY, GO GO!#" Cole sang. "#You're gonna see us rip into it.#"

"#Just jump up, kick back, whip around and spin!#" They both sang. "#And then we jump back, do it again.#" There is a brief break before they start singing again. "#And then we jump back, do it again. Ninja-#" Geoff moves his microphone to the audience again.

"#Go!#" They yelled.

"#Ninja-#"

"#Go!#"

"#Come on, come on, we're gonna do it again.#" Cole sang.

"#We just jump up, kick back, whip around and spin! And then we jump back, do it again.#" Geoff and Cole sing. "#Ninja-#"

"#Go!#" The crowd sang.

"#Ninja-#"

"#Go!#"

"#Come on, come on, and do the weekend whip! Ninja-#"

"#Go!#"

"#Ninja-#"

"#Go!#"

"#Come on, come on, come on, and do the weekend whip! Jump up, kick back, whip around and spin.#" The crowd soon cheered as Geoff and Cole give each other a high five before they soon prepare for their next song.

After two hours, the concert ends as the girls start screaming more before the duo raise their hands. "Thank you for coming and good night!" Geoff said. The girls kept screaming as Cole and Geoff left the stage.

* * *

As they enter their dressing room, they were shocked to see Lloyd, who is holding a Geoff figurine and sitting on a chair with his feet on a table. "The team needs both of you now more than ever." He said as he placed the figurine down and got up.

"I thought I was good with a scythe." Cole replied as he opened a mini fridge and got out a soda. "Turns out I'm even better with singing as long as I got a bandmate."

"And we're tired of fighting, kid." Geoff said as he took off his earrings.

"Serpentine, Nindroids, and Jay. Besides, I'm fulfilling what my dad wants me to do. Our album is number one, the girls love us and Nya dumping me inspired the both of us to write more songs."

"But what would Zane think?" Lloyd asked. "Cole, you're the Master of Earth. Geoff, you're the Master of Sand."

"Hence, we went with The Deserters." Geoff said.

"You guys can't hide behind microphones."

"Sorry, Green Machine, but this is our life now." Cole said.

"If you guys change your mind, you know where I'll be." He soon dropped a smoke pellet, creating an explosion of green smoke before it fades and Lloyd was no longer there as they look at each other.

* * *

At the mall, a stand with many books of 'A Titanium Friend' on it were being signed by Kai, who is in his civilian clothing. "Kai, do me next!" A girl called out.

"Okay, one at a time." Kai replied as he wrote his signature on the front page along with the person's name before giving it to the person then did the girl's before giving it to her. Someone soon cuts in line, but no one complains as Kai doesn't look up. "Who would you like it made out to?"

"'To my old friend, Lloyd Garmadon, the Green Ninja'." Lloyd's voice was heard.

Kai looked up and was surprised. "Oh, it's you." He soon stood up. "Sorry, guys, signing is postponed." The crowd groan and walk away.

"The team needs you now more than ever."

"Who says the great and powerful Green Ninja needs a team? You seem to be holding down the fort on your own."

"I get it, Kai. You've run out of bad guys to fight out there. You end up writing a number one book. But where is the honour in that? Where's the Master of Fire?"

"Well, where's the Master of Ice, huh? He's gone, but I'm still here. Who cares about honour? It should've been me. I'm sick of losing people I know, Lloyd. First my mentor and friend, James. And now, Zane."

"When are you gonna start thinking of someone other than yourself? If you change your mind, you know where I'll be." Lloyd grabs a copy of Kai's book before he walks away.


	2. Ninja Meeting

At the park, Kai, holding white tulips, comes up to the statue of Zane which was now covered in moss and guano as well as several bouquets of white flowers and cards that were at the feet of the statue and sees the falcon scare off two birds before taking their place. Kai soon placed the flowers over another set, which were showing signs of withering.

* * *

Outside a noodle place, Kai walks up to it. "There's only one Master Chen's!" A recording played as a statue of a man holds up a bowl of noodles. "Ninjago's number one noodle house." He soon heads inside as two boys in private school uniforms were leaving.

* * *

Inside, Kai saw several people, in seats as food was being severed on a conveyor belt before Lloyd sticks his head out of the third booth from the left row. "Kai, back here!" He called out.

He came up to the table and was surprised to see someone else. "Jay?" He asked. "Cole? Geoff?"

Cole, in his civilian clothing, scoffed. "You too?" He asked.

"The green turd tricked us all." Geoff, in his civilian clothing, replied as Kai prepared to sit down.

"Scoot over, damn it!" He pushes Cole and Geoff over a bit before going for a plate of sushi, but Lloyd stops him.

"We talk first, then eat." He said before letting him go.

Cole groaned. "Trust me, do you know what kind of restraint I've had to have staring at all this noodle goodness?" He asked. "You're late."

"Make it quick." Kai said, impatiently.

"I know without Zane things have been different, but we have to move on." Lloyd replied.

"Believe me, after 6 months, I say we still haven't." Geoff said.

"Well, the reason I brought you all here is because maybe we should add someone new to our team."

"A new ninja?" Kai asked.

"Are you crazy?!" Jay asked.

"No way in hell!" Geoff yelled.

"Come on, Zane's irreplaceable!" Cole yelled.

"I cared for him too, but now it's time to care about this team." Lloyd replied.

"Maybe without Zane, there is no team." Kai said.

"I just lost my appetite." Geoff said before turning to Kai. "Let me out!"

As Kai got up, the doors open, revealing some strangely dressed men, with sunglasses, tattoos and fangs. "Oh, don't look now, but we've got trouble." Jay said.

The one with a mohawk pushes a couple aside from the register and removed his sunglasses, revealing a silver right eye. "Open the register." He said to the cashier, who does so and they start taking the money out of it before he beckons the cashier for more. When he shook his head, the mohawk goon puts his head down on the conveyor belt, blocking the meals as they all laugh. "Check it out."

"Alright, now they're our problem." Cole said.

"I'll distract them." Geoff replied as he got up and came up to them. "Excuse me?" They turn to him. "I think you've put too much wasabi in one of the sushis, my friend has a bit of a hot tongue."

"Geoff?" The mohawk guy asked as they let the cashier go. "Is that you?"

"Eyezor. How long has it been? 4? 5 years?"

"7. You really costed Master Chen a lot when you took off with his personal boat."

"Still want to make an example out of me for doing that?"

"With pleasure." He prepared to punch Geoff, but a pair of chopsticks stops him as he turned to see the one holding them was Cole. He tries to go for a kick, but Geoff grabs the leg and forces him back, causing him to scream. "Not the hamstring!" Geoff soon held his hand out, pushing Eyezor onto the conveyor belt's controls, speeding it up.

Kai jumps onto it and moved his legs on the sides as the other two men came at him, but he starts kicking plates of food at them, as they try to dodge them. "Alright, I'll admit it." He said. "We make a good team."

Eyezor manages to recover and tries to punch Geoff, but he moves to the side before hitting him in his armpit as Cole soon came and poked him with his chopsticks as some sushi came at them. Cole grabs one with his chopsticks and eats it as Geoff kicks Eyezor, grabs a shiitake mushroom nigiri and eats it. "Everything's better on a full stomach." Cole said as some sushi on a plate came at him, but Eyezor breaks it by punching it. "Hey! I was gonna eat that!" Geoff and Cole soon grab Eyezor and toss him onto the conveyor belt, face planting into a bowl of noodles as Kai kicks the groin of one of the men, making him lie back, knocking the other man down as Eyezor came at them and Kai comes up to the others.

"How the hell can you walk away from this?" Lloyd asked, noting the mess.

Eyezor gets up and had sushi over his eyes and some shrimp on his fangs, scaring two girls as one hits one of the men with a plate before they fall off the conveyor belt. "Let's get out of here!" Eyezor yelled as they soon ran out the back. Eyezor briefly looks at the Ninja, smiling, before heading out.

"Let's get 'em, guys!" Cole said as they soon run out the back.

* * *

In an alleyway, they exit the restaurant, only to find the alleyway empty. Kai soon groaned. "Where did they go?" He asked.

They soon see a shrine with a drawing of Zane with writing on it. "Huh?" Geoff asked.

"What's this?" Lloyd asked as they came up to it.

"It's Zane."

"What does it say?" Cole asked.

Lloyd moves them aside before he removes the drawing and looks at the writing. "It says he's alive." He replied and the others gasp.

"I don't think those thugs were delivering a message to the noodle house." Kai said. "I think they were delivering a message to us."

"What do you mean it says he's alive?" Jay asked.

"Hey, I'm just telling you what it says." Lloyd replied.

"Why would those thugs lead us here?" Kai asked.

"You know, this has got to be some cruel joke." Cole replied. "Zane's been dead for 6 months. And I'm not laughing."

"Hey, I think they were meant for us too." Geoff said, noticing some fortune cookies on a plate.

"Fortune cookies?" Jay asked as he took one. "Very peculiar."

"Should we?" Lloyd asked as Cole took one and put it in his mouth.

"Uh, you do realise there's a fortune INSIDE, right?" Kai asked as he got the rest and gave one to Lloyd and Geoff and they break them open, revealing slips of paper.

"Ah, so THAT'S why they're called that." Cole replied.

"Imbecile." Geoff said as he looked at the paper. "'Master Chen has personally invited you to participate in his Tournament of Elements."

"Wait a minute! Are you saying that Mr. Chen, the same guy filling my belly with delicious goodness, is actually Master Chen?"

"Secrecy is of the utmost importance." Kai continued reading the message. "Tell no one or suffer the consequences."

"'If you ever want to see your friend again, meet on the pier at midnight and leave your weapons behind.'" Jay finished the message before the papers soon explode in their hands and look at Cole, in concern before the message inside his stomach also exploded, making him belch.

"At least I know I was invited." He said. They soon laugh, except for Geoff.

"I don't think we should go." He said. "It could be a trap. A lie to lure us in."

"Yeah, but what if it's not?" Jay asked. "What if Zane's alive?"

"The Tournament of Elements." Lloyd said to himself as he looked at the drawing. "I'm starting to think this Master Chen makes more than noodles."

"You can forget bringing in a new Ninja, Lloyd." Kai replied. "Let's go see about an old one. Let's go."

They start to take off as Geoff looked at the picture. "I hope she's still there." He quietly said before taking off.

* * *

Several hours later, at Oni's monastery, Oni was coming up to Nya and Dragon as they were looking at some plans. "Are you planning on fixing the Bounty?" He asked.

"Yeah, but with Blake missing, we could use some help." Nya replied as Oni soon left.

* * *

In Lloyd's bedroom, Lloyd, in his Techno gi had just finished packing some stuff in a bag before coming up to a katana, but remembers the last phrase of the message before knocking was heard and Oni peeks his head in. "I was just on my way to help Nya and Dragon restore the Bounty. Would you like to join? Guess you could say it's all hands on deck."

"Uh, sorry, the guys and I are going fishing." Lloyd lies. "Team-building exercise."

"Hmm, good to hear the team's back together."

"Dad, our Elemental Power, are there others out there with powers like us?"

"Why would you ask?"

"No reason. It was just on my mind." Oni soon sees a takeaway box from Master Chen's on the floor and looked curiously as Lloyd grabs his bag and puts it around his shoulder. "See ya. Early bird catches the worm." He soon walked out, but leaves his fishing pole behind as Oni sees it and then the box.

"Chen."


	3. The Voyage

It was near midnight as some people were waiting at the pier by a jetty as Geoff, in his Elemental Robes, sees Kai, in his very first gi, come up to him. "Guess you decided to come." He said.

"Of course." Kai replied.

"Though I wish I hadn't."

Most of the people look at him while Jay, in his ZX gi and Cole, in his Dragon gi, show up behind them. "I told you we shouldn't have worn them." Lloyd soon came up to them. "The Tournament of Elements. You think all of them have powers like us?"

"They do." They all stare at them.

"When I asked my dad about it, he got really suspicious, like there's something he's keeping from me." Lloyd said.

"The fortune cookie said, 'Tell no one or else there'd be consequences'." Cole replied.

"Relax. We're cool." A big boat soon shows up as everyone looks at it before it stopped and a couple of men place a gangplank at the end of the jetty and a middle aged man, wearing a kimono with some snake marks on it, comes down it to the people as they came up to him in a line. Geoff looked at the man with smoulder. "We don't know if this is a trap. Wherever they take us, we have to stay together."

The man soon moved aside. "Watch your step, madam." He said to the woman at the front of the line. She turned around to the others as Kai soon smiled.

"We can't let anything distract us." Lloyd looks at Kai. "You hear me, Kai?"

"Huh?" Kai asked. "Uh, y-yeah. Got it. Whatever you said."

"Geoff?" Geoff doesn't hear Lloyd as he was still glaring at the man at the end of the dock.

The man soon saw Geoff and held his hand out. "Wait." He said, stopping the girl from getting on and pointed to Geoff. "Let that one go on first." Geoff scoffed as he came up to the front. As he was about to complain, the man placed a hand on Geoff's shoulder. "Good to see you again, son."

Geoff knocked his hand off of him. "I'm no son of yours." Geoff replied as he walked back to his original spot and a man with grey skin looks at him as he left. "And don't be rude."

The people start getting on as the man looked at the Ninja, Geoff just nudged his shoulder as he passed by onto the boat. "Master Chen will be charmed to see you've accepted his offer. A master of Spinjitzu shall fare favourably in his tournament."

"Hey, we're not here to fight." Jay said. "We're here to save a friend."

"Hmm, don't be so petty, Master Jay." He soon reaches into Jay's bag and gets out some nunchucks. "Everyone here has something to fight for."

"Chopsticks." Jay tries to lie. "I'm a big eater." He chuckles, but the man throws them into the ocean before allowing him on board.

As the others were about to board, someone soon called out. "Lloyd, wait!" It was Oni as they turn to see him coming up to them. "If you get on that boat, you may never return."

"What are you doing here, dad?" Lloyd asked.

"Master Chen is a dangerous man who should never be trusted. Whatever he promised you, do not believe him."

The man was soon on the boat as the other Ninja look on. "Lord Garmadon." He said. "It's been a while. It's Master now, correct? I can't remember."

"Heianmofa Clouse. I see Master Chen still has you running his errands."

"I have to go, dad." Lloyd said. "This is about Zane. It's about family. If we're ever going to be whole again, I have to get on that ship."

"Last call." Heianmofa ordered. "Are you in or out?"

Lloyd soon gets on. "I can't stop you, son, but I can join you." Oni said as he prepared to get on, but Heianmofa stops him.

"Sorry, no more room on the ship."

Before the men could pull back the gangplank, Geoff comes up to one and kicks him from behind, knocking him overboard as he screamed. "There's room now." He said.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to compete." Oni said to Heianmofa as he came on, kicking the gangplank into the ocean. "Only to look out for my interests."

"Let's ship out!" Heianmofa yelled. The boat soon starts leaving the jetty as Geoff just stared at Heianmofa with smoulder again as he walked away.

"Still the same." He quietly said.

* * *

In the middle of the ocean, the ship moves along while on board, the Ninja and Oni look at the people doing random things. Kai was looking at someone meditating and suddenly rises from the box he was sitting on as well as the boxes levitating. Cole watches a brown bearded man hold up a bamboo stick and conjures some vines before he walks away. Jay was watching a short man with an afro playing a guitar as they all come together as Lloyd saw Heianmofa, Eyezor and some men pass by. "You know him, you said his name is Heianmofa Clouse." Lloyd said to his father.

"Don't be fooled by his attire." Oni replied as he turned to Lloyd.

"He is a master of the dark arts and Master Chen's number two." Geoff said, staring at Heianmofa with smoulder.

"You guys say that like you know him." Cole replied.

"Of course I know him. He's my father." They were soon shocked. "But I got my powers from my mother. You wonder how I got the tattoo and kept quiet. It's because Chen was my first master." He undoes the top of his robe to show them his tattoo.

"Why haven't you or Dragon ever told us there are others like us?" Kai asked Oni while Geoff fixed up his robe so no one else would see the tattoo.

"Because there are some thing we don't want you to know." Oni replied. "You were led to believe you were special, yet you never questioned where your powers came from."

"Are you implying that I'm not special?" Jay asked.

"Everyone on this ship is a descendant of an original Elemental Master."

"Elemental Master?" Lloyd asked. "Who were they?"

"They were the First Spinjitzu Master's guardians, each endowed with an Elemental Power that has been passed down through generations."

"Power lies in all of us, it only needs to be awoken." Geoff said to them. "These fighters serve no master and have managed to unlock their own true potential. Most of whom I met through my time as a recovery expert." He points to a guy, who's face is invisible, wearing a red suit, green t-shirt, black loafers and a white fedora, leaning on a support beam. "Paleman, for instance, is a distant relative to the Master of Light." Paleman notices them staring at him and immediately turned invisible, shocking them except Geoff and Oni.

"As you saw, he's stayed hidden all these years." Oni points to a guy with black hair, auburn eyes and spider legs on his back, wearing a black jacket, green shirt, blue jeans and brown boots, who is using his spider legs to hold onto the ceiling with the back of his jacket hanging. "Spider is the son of the Master of Web. Be careful not to get stuck in his webbing."

Geoff soon looks at a dust pile moving along the deck. "And that's Powder, Master of Dust."

"That dust pile?" Jay asked.

Pretty soon, the dust pile forms into a man with a bald head, wearing black glasses, brown suit, black shirt, black dress shoes and a light green tie. "Watch your manners, Bluey." He said before folding his hands behind his back, clamping his arms together to the elbows as he walked away.

Oni soon looked at a nearby young boy with blonde hair, green eyes and freckles, wearing what looked to be a green private school uniform and black sneakers. It was one of the boys Kai passed by as he entered the noodle house before. The boy was talking to what looked like a goth with green makeup and eyes, wearing a green tank top, revealing her navel and a skull on it, black jeans and black high heeled boots. "A child?" He asked.

"Patrice Repelow." Geoff replied. "Jay, zap him."

"What?" Jay asked.

"Trust me." Jay reluctantly fired a lightning bolt. Patrice held his hands out, catching the lighting bolt, which forms into an energy ball before he fires it, sending a lightning bolt to Jay and he gets jolted as some of the Elemental Masters laugh, including the one Patrice was talking to. "He's a child prodigy and Master of Mimicking."

"What about her?" Lloyd asked, pointing to a girl with light brown hair, in an unusual style **(A/N: Imagine Selphie's hair from Final Fantasy VIII)** and grey eyes, wearing tan clothing.

"I have no idea. But she's pretty." The woman soon turned around and noticed the Yellow Ninja looking at her before he quickly turns away, blushing.

The woman soon came up to Geoff as he blushes. "Geoff Sanders?" She asked.

"Y-Yes?"

"Two things, one: Don't look at me like that. And two: Can I have your autograph?" The woman holds a CD of The Deserters up.

Geoff nervously took it. "What is your name?"

"Magna, Master of Magnetism. And if you're wondering how, I got my powers from my father."

Geoff soon got out a marker and writes on it. "'To Magna, Master of Magnetism, may the best Elemental Master win. Geoff Sanders, Master of Sand'."

As soon as Geoff handed Magna the CD back, something incredibly fast passes by them. "That was Griffin Turner, grandson to the Master of Speed." Oni said.

He soon came close to them. "Hey!" He said before running off again. "You can't lay a hand on me." He starts running around the ship. "I'm faster than that." He soon stops on a support where a lamp was hanging. "Swifter than swift."

"Uh, Master of Speed?" Jay asked as they come up to the railing and he blows a raspberry. "That's not an element!"

"So asks the Master of Lightning." Oni replied as they pass by.

"Oh, snap!" Cole said. "He got you there."

They come up to the stern section where they split up as Kai looks at the girl. "And, uh...who's she?" He asked.

"I don't know." Oni replied. "Most of these people I have not seen. But they will all be gunning for you. You are Ninja. You serve with honour." A man with metal arms soon came up to the girl. "Here, that means very little."

The man starts bothering the girl, but she tries to ignore him before he grabs her arm. "Well, maybe honour means something to me." Kai soon came up to them as the man turned to him.

"It's ok, I can handle myself." The girl said.

"This none of his business." The man said. "Karlof cold. Karlof just wants her cloak."

"You look like you got big enough mittens." Kai teasingly replied. "Why not leave the gal alone?" The girl is shocked before turning away.

"Kai, forget it." Geoff said as he came up to him. "Karlof is the Master of Metal, his fist will leave you a bruise that will take weeks to recover."

"Stay out of this, trophy thief." Karlof replied. "These not mittens! These crush Ninja!"

Kai scoffed. "I'd like to see you try." He said.

"Kai, I said forget it." Geoff replied coming up in front of him.

Karlof pushes Geoff aside. "Don't think Karlof afraid of you." He said.

"No, you don't think at all, do you?" Kai asked. Karlof soon grabbed hold of Kai and raised him high. "Jump in whenever you feel like it!"

"You say Karlof not smart?"

"I'd say Karlof is plenty smart not to start something he can't finish." Lloyd said.

Karlof soon punches Kai back. "Oopsy. Guess Karlof NOT smart."

The others were about to move onto him, but Geoff and Oni stop them. "Kai started this." Oni said. "He can finish it."

Kai quickly got up as they look at each other. "Fire!" He yelled, conjuring flames in his hands and starts throwing them, but Karlof uses his metal arms to block them before slamming them together and completely turned into metal. Karlof soon charged at Kai as he tried to slam his fists at him, but Kai moves to the wall, making him miss before turning to kick him, but Kai slides down and side flips as Karlof soon caught up to him and slammed him at the wall as the others look on, in concern before Karlof punches him over them and onto the roof of the stern section.

* * *

As he was about to recover, Karlof comes at him, but he rolls aside before getting up as he backed away and tried his best to block his fist, but came at the edge. Kai looks down before poising as Karlof soon charged at him, but he quickly moves out of the way, making him fall off. As Kai silently laughed, Karlof grabs his leg and forces him to where he was before Kai prepared to kick him, blocked a punch and then made multiple punches, knocking Karlof back before he conjures fire again as the other look on.

"Whoa!" Cole said as Kai soon punches Karlof with his burning fist and knocks him onto the waterwheel where Karlof grabs hold and Kai comes onto and they exchange punches, before Karlof punches him high and punches him forward, back onto the deck.

As Karlof was about hit him, sand immediately came at Karlof's eyes, making him scream. "Karlof's eyes!" He yelled.

"That's enough!" Geoff yelled, coming up to Kai. "Save it for the tournament, metal arms."

The girl soon came up to Geoff and placed a hand on his shoulder as her hand briefly glowed yellow while Karlof turns back to normal. "Nice one." She said before moving to whisper in his ear. "I knew you would come crawling back to the island. Well, not crawling back, but still, you get my drift." She soon came up to Kai. "Sorry if I was cold to you earlier." She holds her hand out as Kai takes it, but suddenly, her hand briefly glows red as she helped him up.

"We're here." Heianmofa announced. "Welcome to Chen's Island." The Ninja and Oni come up to the railing to see it as dawn broke and Heianmofa hides behind a box, pressing a communicator. "Master Chen, Oni Garmadon and my son have returned. Garmadon says he will be 'looking out for his interest'."

"Interesting." A voice on the other side of the communicator replied. "You worry too much, Heian. Everything will work out. Just wait and see."

"I swore to never return." Oni said.

"So have I." Geoff replied.

"You know, you should never swear." Jay said. "It's a sign of weak verbal skills."

"If Zane's on that island, we'll find him." Lloyd replied. "We have to." On the island was a monastery with many snake themed stuff around it.

* * *

Underground, a man with black hair down to his chin, just wearing purple jeans with many snake tattoos comes up to a cell before getting out a communicator. "Prisoner is still secure." He said.

"Good." Chen replied through the com-link. "I hold all the cards." He soon laughed evilly as the man soon left.

* * *

Inside the cell, there was a robot, made of titanium and wearing a silver gi, chained to a wall before it looked up. It was Zane.


	4. The Tournament Starts

As the boat moved to the island, all the Elemental Masters on board look from the bowel section as drumming and chanting was heart from the jetty and monastery steps. "Look at that!" Cole said.

"Awesome." Kai said.

"Let me see." Karlof replied, pushing Kai aside.

"Do you mind?" They prepared to go at it again before Geoff gets between them as the ship makes dock and the men place a gangplank down.

"Welcome to Chen's Island." Heianmofa said as he got off. "The Tournament of Elements welcomes its brave fighters. Master Chen will be pleased you've returned, Master Garmadon." Oni got off as he was talking.

"The pleasure is all mine, Clouse." He replied

"I'm sure it is." Geoff soon got off before Heianmofa wrapped his arm around him as the grey skinned man looked at them. "Welcome home."

"Get off!" Geoff yelled, pushing him aside.

"Definitely feeling tension between you and Clouse, master." Jay said. "Even Geoff."

"Yeah, and how is it we're on an island I've never seen on any map?" Kai asked as everyone starts getting off.

"And care to explain how the face of Ninjago's most popular noodle house is secretly assembling an underground fighting tournament?" Cole asked.

"Master Chen used to be a friend." Oni replied. "Now he's a traitor."

"During the Serpentine Wars, Chen turned against his own kind and sided with the treacherous snakes." Geoff said.

"The battle you and Uncle Dragon fought together in?" Lloyd asked his father. "He was an enemy?"

"He used deception to divide the Elemental Masters." Oni replied. "We barely defeated the Serpentine and in a deal for his surrender Chen was to never leave this island. Little did we know, he'd begin to build his criminal empire from here."

"He may have divided our ancestors, but he's not going to divide us."

Kai soon turned to the girl and moved the others aside. "Ladies first." He said as the girl passed by, scoffing. "Fire will melt her icy heart. Just wait."

"Moron." Geoff replied before they come up to the other Elemental Masters.

"This is a big island." Cole said. "Zane could be anywhere. Keep an eye out."

* * *

The front doors soon open and everyone moves in as men with drums were playing in two lines as they pass them by. "So this is the house that noodles built." Jay said. "Huh! Always wanted to go to a red carpet event."

"Chen lives like a king." Oni replied. "Here, he's totally self-sufficient."

"The only way on or off this island is with his permission, which you have to earn." Geoff said. "I got lucky, 7 years ago, when I escaped this island, on his personal boat."

"You guys never told me about this place." Lloyd replied. "How do you know so much about this island?"

"I once lived here."

"And like Geoff, before Chen was my enemy, he was my master." Oni said, undoing his kimono and shows them his back, revealing a snake tattoo, similar to Geoff's.

* * *

Inside, everyone was sitting down at the centre of the monastery. "You never told me you had a master." Lloyd replied to his father.

"When I was your age, I sought darker means of guidance. He taught me to win at all cost, no matter who I hurt. It wasn't until you saved me from the Great Devourer that I saw the light."

"Uh, apparently he also never taught you to have a sense of humour." Jay said. "Lighten up. We're in an underground fight club! This is supposed to be fun."

"There is no fun, Jay." Geoff replied.

A nearby snake worshipper hits a gong and another worshipper started playing music on a gramophone record. "All rise for Master Chen." Heianmofa said as they all soon stand up.

A small lift soon came down. On the lift was a snake themed throne, with a man with black side burns, wearing a purple snake skin and skull hat and a snake themed kimono, sitting in it. "Welcome to the Tournament of Elements." He said. "Now everyone can all 'die-'" The doors close behind them, shocking them. "'-rect your attention to me!" He laughs a bit.

"I forgot to mention he has a penchant for theatrics." Oni whispered to his son as they soon sat back down.

"I really hate those." Geoff whispered.

Chen giggles. "Never before have so many Elemental fighters been under one roof. I see Master of Fire, Earth, Shadow, Speed, Magnetism, Web, even a prophesied green saviour." He said as he soon looked at Oni and Geoff. "And two former pupils return." He soon turned to the gong. "This symbol before you, is for the Anacondrai, fiercest Serpentine warrior to ever roam this land. It's creed: 'Only one can remain.'" The gong was soon hit again before it opens up, revealing a board with all the Elemental Masters on it.

"Good." Kai said. "Looks like we're each in our own bracket. We won't have to face each other for a while."

"Better find Zane before that happens." Lloyd replied.

"Behold, a Jadeblade." Chen said, pointing to Heianmofa, who holds up a green bladed sword. "Here, it represents life. Obtain it, move on. Allow your opponent to take it, loser! The rules are simple. Every match will be different. No two fights will be the same. Your powers will keep you in the tournament. Use it or lose it!"

"What do we win?" Patrice asked.

"Win and stay on the island. Win it all and you'll receive fortunes beyond your wildest dreams and lifetime supply of Master Chen noodles. But no one is here because of noodle. You want the glory of being the greatest fighter in all of Ninjago!" The Masters, except for Oni and the Ninja cheer.

"And what happens if we lose?" Geoff asked, not interested in the tournament reward.

"Lose? Who here likes to lose?" They all soon laugh at him. "Now, please, enjoy my island. It's a super-fun happy place!" He chuckles. "Fun time on me!"

"You'll now each be shown to your rooms." Heianmofa said before clapping his hands together. The doors next to him open as some women, all with black hair, but different eye colours, wearing white makeup and kabuki dresses, come down as the Masters stand up. The worshipper that checked on Zane comes up to a kabuki in the middle and smacks her buttocks, scaring her. "Textilis!"

The kabuki come around behind the Elemental Masters as they turn to them. "Ah, just what this place needs, creepy clowns." Jay said.

"They're not clowns." Geoff replied. "Kabuki, Chen's jesters." The kabuki that Textilis spanked came up to Geoff and grabbed his arm as the others did so as well and drag the Masters away, leaving Oni behind.

"Yeah, well, whatever they are, I don't like 'em." Cole said as they were dragged off. "So much for staying together."

* * *

Several minutes later, all the Elemental Masters were lead to each door as Oni was looking up. "Always be ready." He said. "Never lose focus." Heianmofa soon came up behind him and started dragging him out.

"What?" Kai asked. "What did he say?"

"I don't know." Jay replied. "Something about, uh, mucus?"

"Your Fire Suite, Master Kai." The kabuki escorting Kai said, holding her hands out to the door.

* * *

She opens the door and Kai is amazed at his room. "Are you kidding me?" He asked. "Ha! Fi-yah!" He heads in and looks around. There was also a portrait of himself in his ZX gi. "Whoa! So handsome."

* * *

The kabuki leading Geoff soon turned around and held her hands out to his room, but he is shocked to see who the kabuki is before she could even speak. "Gewuji?" He asked. She looked up and was surprised, showing her blue eyes.

"Hi, Geoff." She replied, looking down.

"Why are you a kabuki?"

"It was dad's choice. After you left, he forced me to dance for that pig Chen."

"That bastard!" He soon walks away.

"Geoff!"

* * *

In Kai's room, Kai had just opened the door to the balcony and looks out of it. "I could get used to this." He said as the girl also came out from her balcony and he turned to her. "Huh?" The girl soon looked at him. "Ahh, looks like we're neighbours. I'm Kai, Master of Fire." He conjures a fire in his hand.

"Skylor, Master of 'Wouldn't you like to know'." The girl replied. Kai soon turned to his hand and screamed in pain as he tried to extinguish it and she chuckles. "By the way, aren't you the writer of 'A Titanium Friend'? Where did you get the inspiration?"

"I wrote it out of grief for a friend. Never thought it would make a best seller. Let me guess, you want an autograph?"

"Not really."

* * *

Inside a room assigned to Jay, he was looking in amazement. "Every device within your room has been configured to interact with your own electrical signal." The kabuki said before she left, closing the door.

Out of curiosity, Jay conjures a bolt of lightning and a big TV comes out from the floor. "Whoo-hoo-hoo!" He yelled. A game console soon came out and he immediately grabbed the controller to start playing a video game.

* * *

In a room assigned to Cole, he was lying on a bed that was carved from a rock and he was uncomfortable. "A stone bed?" He asked. "Come on!" He sat up, hitting a lamp over him, which opens up a secret compartment, revealing a lot of food. "Huh?" He runs up to it and starts looking at them. "Chen's Noodle House?! Three ingredient sizzling rice? Snow pea cuttlefish? Mu shu wushu?!" He laughs before he starts eating the mu shu wushu and sees something else. "Oh, cake?! Whoo-hoo-hoo! Score!"

* * *

In a room assigned to Lloyd, he was looking at his own reflection in the mirror while wearing a green sleeveless gi. "Yeah, this is sweet." He chuckles before turning to see a photo of everyone, but directly at Zane. "Don't worry. We're gonna find you, pal."

* * *

Outside, Heianmofa forces Oni out. "Since you weren't invited by Master Chen I'm sorry to say there's no room for you." He said.

"Fine, I'll just stand guard." Oni replied. "I wouldn't want anything to happen to them. I know how you like to use dark magic."

"Now, why would I want to cheat the Ninja?" Before he could close the door, Geoff immediately grabbed hold of Heianmofa and threw him back inside.

* * *

He throws him into the centre. "How could you turn my sister into a sex slave?" He asked, coming up to him.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're a liar!" Some of the Elemental Masters come out of their rooms to see the argument. "You turned to your own daughter into a kabuki and think you can get away with it! From now on, you have no children!" He soon turned to see the Masters. "What are you looking at?" They immediately walk away, back to their rooms as Geoff heads up to the entrance of his room where Gewuji still was. "You can forget about him. From now on, our father is a stranger." Geoff soon closed the door and Gewuji sighed.

* * *

Geoff looks around his room, which was similar to his camp on the Dark Island. The only difference is there was copies of his and Cole's awards on the shelves and a desk with several sheets of paper and a pen. "Almost feels like home." He soon went up to the desk to see a book titled 'Song Writing for Dummies' and a guitar beside it. "Nice to see he hasn't gotten rid of everything." He soon opened the book to reveal a message. 'To my beautiful boy with a nice singing voice. Happy 13th birthday.' He smiled before he puts it down, grabs a piece of paper, picks up the guitar and starts playing it before writing on the paper while taking a break to play the guitar a bit.


	5. The Initiation Round

After an hour of rest, sounds of fanfare was soon heard all around the island as Oni immediately climbs up a wall to get back in. "Fellow fighters!" Chen said through the speakers.

* * *

"Hidden around my island are enough Jadeblades for every participant except for one." Kai and Skylor hear the announcement.

* * *

"The one who returns to the Palace Arena empty handed loses." Geoff hears the announcement as he had just finished writing while still holding his guitar.

* * *

Jay was taking a bath as the announcement was being made. "You may begin, at the sound of the music."

* * *

Everyone prepared themselves, except for Jay, who was soon still occupied in his bath. "Begin!" Propellerhead's Spybreak soon played thought the speakers.

* * *

Some of the Masters exit their rooms to look for a Jadeblade as Geoff sees one up on the third floor's ceiling and starts climbing up a support beam as Spider climbs up one as well. "It's mine!" He said as Magna was also nearby.

* * *

In Jay's room, the brown bearded man barges in as Jay was about to get out. "Hey!" He yelled. "How about a little privacy?!"

"Didn't you hear, Lightning?" He asked. "It's started. This room could use a breath of fresh air. Lightning, meet Nature!" He holds out his staff, shooting vines out to Jay, as he quickly dunked underwater, missing the vines before he jumps out and fired a bolt of lightning at the bearded man down before poising while still naked before they see a Jadeblade up in one of the light shades as Jay quickly grabbed a towel to wrap around his waist.

* * *

On the balcony, Skylor and Kai see a Jadeblade hanging from the roof. "Is that-" Skylor was cut off.

"A Jadeblade?" Kai asked.

* * *

In the main room, Lloyd, Paleman and the short afro man see a Jadeblade behind a statue and start heading for it as the man who levitates objects also came out to try and get it. Before Lloyd could have a chance, a man with grey hair, wearing grey samurai armour trips him before jumping in the air, but Lloyd rolls away as his kick breaks the floor and tries to punch him as Lloyd got up, but Lloyd quickly blocked it and tried to kick him, but he vanishes into thin air. "Huh?" He asked before the man reappeared behind him and punches him, knocking him down.

* * *

Near the jetty, Patrice sees a Jadeblade underneath the dock and grinned. "That has my name on it." He said as he soon went for it before Powder and the green haired girl came behind him. Powder turns into a dust pile, knocking down both the girl and Patrice before grabbing the Jadeblade from underneath the deck.

"The honour is all mine." Powder said as he materialised and prepared to head in before Patrice moved his hand into the ocean and fired a spray of water at Powder, knocking him down. As Patrice quickly picked it up, he sees another Jadeblade in the corner of one of the walls before throwing his Jadeblade to the girl and grabbed the other one. He nods at her before they quickly head inside.

* * *

In the main room, Magna and Geoff run for the prized weapon before two spider web shots hit the back of Geoff's robes and he turned to see Spider trying to pulling him back as Magna holds her hand out, attracting the Jadeblade which comes down and moves to her as Geoff sees the green haired girl and Patrice hand their Jadeblades to Textilis, who inserts them into a nearby statue. "Master of Tox and Master of Mimicking are through to the next round." Chen announced through the speaker as Geoff tries to get free from the web.

* * *

On the balcony, Kai and Skylor look at each other before Skylor soon jumped off of hers. "That one is mine!" She yelled as she knocked Kai down and jumped onto the balcony above.

"Hey!" Kai yelled, jumping up next to her and they briefly fight before Kai sees a Jadeblade on the balcony two rooms behind him. "Fine, take that one." He puts his feet onto the railing before backflipping onto another balcony and jumps over to the other balcony, picking up the Jadeblade as Skylor sees it before continuing on to the Jadeblade on the roof.

* * *

Back inside, Geoff pulls with all his might to get free of the web, ending up tearing off the top of his robes and knocking Spider down before he fires web shots at him as Geoff starts somersaulting and backflipping to avoid the shots before coming up to the moving Jadeblade. As it passes by, Geoff manages to grab hold of it while still cart wheeling before stopping and flips over the railing, landing near the statue as Textilis came up to him, but Geoff pushes him aside and and inserts the Jadeblade into the statue. "No!" Magna yelled as she and Spider soon took off. "I gotta look for another one."

"Master of Sand is through." Chen said through the speakers.

* * *

Nearby, Lloyd and the Elemental Masters gunning for the Jadeblade by the statue were still fighting among each other as Cole came out of his room, with a stomach ache. "I can't fight on a full stomach." He said before seeing a Jadeblade in a vase. "Alright!"

He starts heading for it as Griffin sees Cole heading for it before soon running really fast up to it and grabs it. "Ha!" He yelled. "Too slow, rocky boy." He soon runs over to where the other Elemental Masters who got through were waiting as Kai and Skylor inserted their Jadeblades.

"Hey!"

* * *

In Geoff's room, Magna enters to look around, seeing Geoff's guitar on the bed before coming up to the desk to see the paper he wrote on was for a song called 'Solitude' and soon notices a note nearby. 'Already looked, no Jadeblade.' She groans before looking out on the balcony and sees Karlof before jumping over it.

* * *

Back in Jay's room, Jay was on the floor as the bearded man had him trapped in his vines and holding the Jadeblade. Jay soon grabbed his controller and pressed it, showing the same movie Cole and Nya were watching 6 months ago. "Fear?" Fritz Donnegan asked on the TV as the bearded man turned to it. "Fear isn't a word where I come from!"

"Oh, Fritz Donnegan!" He said as Jay took off his towel, twisted it and used it to whip him in his back, making him let go of the Jadeblade as Jay soon grabbed it.

"I love my room!" He said as he soon grabbed a sleeveless gi and ran out, quickly putting the pants on.

* * *

Out in the main room, Jay sees Lloyd is still in a fight with some of the Elemental Masters before jumping over the railing and lands in the centre where the other Elemental Masters that made it through were waiting. Kai and Geoff smile as they see Jay hand the Jadeblade to Textilis, who inserts it, before Jay finishes putting his gi on.

* * *

Lloyd manages to knock all his opponents down before heading for the Jadeblade. "Seeker!" Heianmofa said as he was nearby, closing his eyes and conjures a dark ball.

As Lloyd was about to grab the Jadeblade, a dragon in the rug came to life and wrapped around him, stopping him. "What?" He asked as the defeated masters get up. "Hey!"

Oni, who managed to get in, sees Heianmofa controlling the rug dragon and ran at him, making him lose concentration as Lloyd is freed, just as a middle aged man with white and black hair came at him, but Lloyd knocked him back. "Hurry, Lloyd!" Oni yelled as he wrestled Heianmofa. "You must not lose." Lloyd kicks the afro man back before grabbing the Jadeblade.

* * *

Down at the the centre, the bearded man, Paleman and a grey coloured man are piling on Cole, before he knocks them all back. "It's mine!" Cole yelled, about to pick it up, but his stomach starts aching again. "Oh, stomach cramp!" The red suit man gets up and turns invisible before Cole soon went down to get it, but Paleman grabbed it while still invisible. "Hey, stop, stupid blade." Paleman soon punched Cole in the face before he soon hits a support column, letting dust fall onto him and Cole chuckles. "Ninjago!" He does Spinjitzu, knocking Paleman down before holding the Jadeblade high and was about to vomit. "Ok, that was too fast." The gravity defying man runs along the ceiling and grabs the Jadeblade from Cole. "Hey, that's mine!" He soon saw another Jadeblade underneath a seat and was about to go for it before a spider web hits it and moves away, hitting him in the face.

Cole looked to see it was Spider, who is using his spider legs to hang from the railing while upside down as he soon grabbed the Jadeblade and flips the bird at Cole. "Sucker." He said before moving away.

"No!" Cole soon looked up to see a Jadeblade on the ceiling and grabbed it. "Yes!"

* * *

Several hours later, all the Elemental Masters, except for Cole, Karlof and Magna watch as Heianmofa puts in a Jadeblade in the statue. Geoff was putting a yellow t-shirt on while he waited among the Elemental Masters before the grey coloured man looks at Geoff's back to see the Anacondrai tattoo before it was covered. "Something interesting, grey boy?" Geoff asked before the man soon looked away.

"Two Jadeblades remaining." Heianmofa said.

Cole soon entered. "Wait! I got one!"

"Cole!" Jay said. "Whoo-hoo! You made it."

"We all did." Geoff replied. "We just have one more Jadeblade to go. Magna and Karlof aren't back yet."

"Hey, Sanders, want to make a bet?" Paleman asked.

"How much?"

"Fiver? For Karlof?"

"You're on." They shake hands.

"I'll bet Karlof, too." The green haired girl said.

"Me three." Patrice replied.

"Count me in." Griffin said.

Most of the Elemental Masters soon bet that Karlof would make it through while Geoff was the only one betting on Magna with Lloyd holding onto their money.

* * *

Pretty soon, everyone turned to see Karlof, holding the last Jadeblade as he laughs. "Karlof wins!" He yelled.

Everyone except the Ninja and Oni were applauding as Lloyd started counting the Masters' cuts for the bet before Magna soon showed up, jumps over Karlof and held her hand out. His hand is soon forced off as Magna then grabbed the Jadeblade, heads to the statue and stabs the Jadeblade into the final slot as everyone soon cheered more. "Thank the First Spinjitzu Master." Geoff said as Lloyd immediately handed him the money and the Masters who bet on Karlof shook their heads in disappointment.

"We have a loser!" Chen announced as everyone looked at Karlof.

"That's not fair." He said. "She cheated!"

"The blade wasn't in the statue yet." Magna replied as she jumped down and came up next to Geoff.

"Fine. I lose. Karlof never wanted to be on stinking island."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear you did not enjoy your stay." Chen replied as his chair comes down and he sits down in it. "I guess this worked out for the best. This is goodbye!" He presses a button, opening up a small trapdoor underneath Karlof's feet and he falls down, screaming as everyone looked on, concerned. "As you can see, lose and you are out. Break any rule, you are out." He points to the board where a cultist member grabs Karlof's bracket and broke it in half before dropping it on the floor. "Never bite the hand that feeds you Master Chen's delicious noodles! Now rest up. Tomorrow the tournament will recommence." A cultist member hits a gong.

* * *

In a cafeteria, the Ninja and Oni were in a booth as they eat dinner. Geoff's plate only had vegetables while the others had meat as well. Jay was barely eating. "Oh, at least the chow's good." Cole said.

"Oh, it's killing me." Jay replied. "What's under the trapdoor? What happens when you lose? Geoff, do you know?"

"All my life on this island, I didn't know." Geoff said, about to eat a piece of zucchini. "Besides, don't think about that." He puts the zucchini in his mouth.

"It's all I can think about. I moved on. I feel guilt. These are not good feelings."

"You think YOU feel bad?" Kai asked. "Imagine how I feel? Our mission is simple, tonight we find Zane and get off this crazy island."

"And just how are we supposed to do that?" Cole asked. "You heard Chen, break a rule and we're out. He's not gonna let us roam around."

"Then it's a good thing we're Ninja. Meet me in my room at midnight." Geoff soon noticed someone.

"Hey, Magna." Geoff said as he came up to her as she was walking nearby. "No hard feelings about what happened earlier?"

"I'll never forgive you." Magna replied, half sarcastically as she walked away and Geoff sat back down as Paleman came up to their booth.

"You mind if I join you?" He asked.

"Disappear, pal." Jay replied. "This is private!" Paleman turns invisible, but his dinner tray was still there and Jay sighs. "I know you're still here. I can see your dinner tray." Paleman becomes visible again and walks away.

"Wow." Cole said. "Jay, you were really mean."

"How the hell am I supposed to know if we can trust him? Or Magna? See what this island is doing to me? It's corrupting me! It has to stop! I'll see you tonight."

"Well, I need to get out of these robes for one, they're ruined." Geoff said.

Lloyd soon chuckled. "That was the first ninja suit you wore." He replied.


	6. Spying

In Kai's room, he was looking at his reflection in the mirror as he wore a new gi and chuckles as he flexed his arms before the clock soon rang midnight.

* * *

He comes out to the balcony to see some guards going down the stairs before looking up as Lloyd and Cole land on his balcony's railing and head inside. Cole was also in his new gi. Jay was about to come down when the door to the balcony next to his opened and Skylor came out. Kai was shocked before looking at Jay as he landed on the railing, but pushes him off. "Huh?" He asked before falling back. "Whoa!"

"What was that you said?" Skylor asked.

"Uh, I said wha-wha-what... what a beautiful night." Kai lied before nervously laughing.

"Oh, come on!" Jay silently yelled as he held onto the edge.

"What do you think happened to Karlof?" Skylor asked.

"I feel horrible." Kai replied. "If Magna had known what would happen-"

"She did what she had to to stay in the tournament. I'm sorry if I was cold to you earlier. Maybe it's good to have friends here."

"Kai!" Jay whispered as he kept on holding onto the edge.

"Would you stop making noise?" Kai whispered to Jay.

"You had asked about my power." Skylor said.

"Oh, yeah... Uh, boy, it's so cold out. Brr." Kai breathes into his hands to provide warmth. "Better call it a night." He soon heads inside.

"Oh, Ok, sorry to have bothered-"

Kai soon came back out. "Oh, ok! Goodnight!" He soon went back in.

"Ehh." Skylor went back into her room as Kai came back out and grabbed Jay.

"You just HAD to leave me hanging, huh, Romeo?" He asked as he got onto the balcony.

* * *

Inside, Cole and Lloyd were on the chairs as Cole was eating some chocolate coated shell peas before Kai and Jay came up to them. "Whoa-ho-ho-ho! Nice digs."

"I know!" Cole replied. "His room is so much nicer than mine. Look, chocolate coated shell peas. I love these!" He soon has a few more before taking the bowl and jumping onto the bed. "And look how soft your pillows are. Man, mine are made of rock. What a crock."

"Uh, where's Geoff?" Lloyd asked.

"Oh, he said something came up."

* * *

1 Hour Earlier

Cole had just put his new gi on before he hears tapping and heads out to the balcony to see Geoff on the balcony on the right, also wearing his new gi. "Cole, I changed my mind." He said. "Something came up and I can't come."

"Why?"

"I can't explain it." Geoff soon went back inside.

"Geoff? Geoff!"

"Will you keep it down, rock brain?" Patrice's voice was heard as Cole turned to the other side to see him, wearing a fez hat and black bathrobe, looking half tired. "Some of us are trying to sleep here." He soon went back into his room. "Is it the full moon, or what?" **(A/N: The way he sleeps was based off of Danny Jones (one of the Hatton Garden thieves) who apparently wore a fez hat and his mother's dressing gown to bed, but I think it's just what the White Rabbit Project show wants us to believe)**

"Sorry."

* * *

Present

"Ok, it was almost impossible to get here." Jay said. "This place is swarming with guards. Any idea how we search the island?"

"We travel by shadow, cover every square inch of this place until we find him." Kai replied as Cole was busy eating shell peas before he moved his head further back into the pillow and the floor around the bed revolves, making the bed disappear.

"The island's big. We'll need to split up."

"No, we stick together." Lloyd said.

The floor soon revolved back, showing the bed as well as Cole. "Uh, guys?" He asked. "This bed is-"

"Cole, I get it!" Kai cuts him off. "You like my bed. Would you stop playing around?"

"I think I know how we can search the island."

Soon, everyone was lying down on the bed. "Ok, I feel ridiculous." Lloyd said.

Jay sighed. "You're right, the pillows are soft." He said.

"Is this a joke?"

"I must've done something to trigger it." Cole said. "I was laying here, then I stretched-" He moves his head further back into the pillow and the floor around the bed revolves.

"Whoa!" They all yelled.

* * *

Underground, they were holding onto the bed as the pillows fall down and they gasp. "Oh ho!" Jay said. "Secret passageway! Cool." They soon land on the ground as Kai uses his power like a torch.

"Nice work, Cole." Kai said. "Maybe Zane's not on the island, but IN it."

Fighting grunts were soon heard as Lloyd looks around. "Quiet." He said. "Do you hear that?"

They look up to see two small holes. "Oh, secret peepholes." Jay said, chuckling as he went up to it. "Super cool!"

He climbs up to it as they follow him and look as he looked through the peepholes. "Sounds like someone's fighting on the other side of this wall."

"What do you see?" Cole asked. "Who's fighting?"

"It's not a fight. It's Skylor's room. And it looks like she's training."

Kai immediately extinguished his flame and climbed up. "Let me see!" He yelled as he climbed. "Let me see!"

"Ahh, looks like Kai's got the hots for her." Cole said.

"No, she's competition. I just wanna know what powers we're up against." He soon moved Jay a bit. "Scoot over, damn it!"

"Oh, wait your turn!" Jay whispered.

"We can at least share." They look through each peephole.

* * *

In Skylor's room, the peephole are around the eyes of a portrait of Chen without his hat as Skylor was doing some push-ups. "Guys, this is an invasion of privacy." Lloyd said.

"Her room doesn't reveal anything about her power." Skylor soon held her hand out, revealing sand. "Sand? She's a relative of Geoff?" Skylor soon showed fire in her hand, causing them to gasp.

* * *

"What is it?" Cole asked. "What did you see?"

"She's Sand and Fire."

"Wait a minute." Lloyd said. "If we're all descendants of Elemental Masters-"

Cole laughs. "#Kai's heart is on fire!#" He mockingly sang. "#Kai's heart is on fire! Kai's heart is on fire!#"

"Can we please just keep moving?" Kai asked.

* * *

Soon, they start moving along as Cole picked up the bowl and eating the shell peas while Kai lit the way. "It's like a maze down here. Good thing you're leaving a trail back to our room."

"I'm what?" He turned to see a trail of shell peas. "Oh, yeah, I meant to do that."

* * *

They soon climb down a shaft before coming up to an underground tunnel. "Everyone, stop!" Lloyd yelled, stopping Kai. "Booby traps."

"Oh ho!" Jay replied. "Booby traps? Even cooler." He chuckles before Lloyd glared at him. "Or I mean kinda cool. I mean, they're totally not cool 'cause they're dangerous."

"Good thing you didn't trip it, Kai." Cole said. "Third time and you're unlucky."

"From here on out we have to watch our step." Lloyd replied.

"Do you hear that?" Kai asked they look ahead and hear chanting. "Everyone, be quiet."

They moved further on before peeking from behind a rock to see Eyezor, Textilis and many cultist members move down the tunnel. They soon see four more come by before they each grab one and knock them out.

* * *

Up ahead, while wearing the cultist members' yukatas and rubbed chocolate onto their faces to blend in, they come across what appears to be an arena with a stairwell below a snake statue. The ninja soon turned to see Heianmofa with someone they weren't expecting. "Geoff?" Jay asked.

Geoff was wearing the same yukata as the cultists while holding an Anacondrai skull. "He better be telling the truth." He said.

"He is." Heianmofa replied. Geoff puts the skull on over his head and joins the other cultist members in chanting.

Cole licks a bit of chocolate on his face. "Stop licking your tattoos." Kai said.

"It's chocolate." Cole replied. "I can't resist."

"Well, I can't believe that Geoff went back to being one of them." Lloyd said as he saw Geoff chanting with the others. "Now, just try to fit in." They soon join in on the chant as Chen came down the stairs, holding a staff and the cultists and Geoff kneel before him as the Ninja quickly did so as well.

"Bring out the loser." Chen said.

Eyezor and Textilis drag Karlof in as he struggles. "Get hands off Karlof!" He yelled. "Karlof wish he never sign up for this." The Ninja look up to see Karlof being dragged to Chen before he soon turned and saw Geoff, who looked up briefly, as he was kneeling. "Beach ninja?"

Textilis soon forces him to turn to Chen. "Eyes forward!" He yelled before they force him down.

"What is chanting for?"

"They're saying, 'Only one can remain.'" Chen said as Karlof was silent. The Ninja and Geoff look up to see it. "Like I said, use it or lose it." Eyezor and Textilis soon grabbed hold of Karlof before Chen held his staff out to Karlof as light blue energy came out of the staff and hits him. As soon as the energy dispersed, smoke comes out of Karlof and he appears normal as his metal gloves disappear.

"He's stolen Karlof's power." Kai said as Karlof collapsed forward.

"And he used ice." Cole replied. "That means he must have already stolen Zane's power too."

"What happened to my metal?" Karlof asked.

"Your metal?" Chen asked. "Oh, it's mine now." He giggles. "But now I will let you go..."

"Really?"

"To the factory!"

Eyezor and Textilis grab hold of Karlof. "No, let Karlof go!" They start to drag him away as the Ninja and Geoff look on. "No! No!"

Lloyd soon looked at the others and saw the chocolate melting from their faces. "Jay, your face..." He said.

Jay gasped as he touched his face and saw the melted chocolate. "Oh, my face?" He asked before looking at the others. "All of our faces! The chocolate's melting." The cultists members and Geoff soon turned to them and looked on.

"What are they doing here?" Geoff asked himself, quietly.

"Who are they?" A cultist member asked.

Chen soon saw them. "Intruders!" Chen yelled as the Ninja take off. "Stop them! They must not escape!"

The cultist members and Geoff chase after them through the tunnels as they pass the members they stole their clothing off of as the members and Geoff keep pursuing them before Cole trips over a wire and they look to see a door closing down on them. "At least it wasn't Kai this time." Jay said.

* * *

But soon, an ax comes down by the door before more come, moving down the tunnel. "Oh, no!" Kai yelled as they soon take off, with Jay narrowly missing the last ax.

"That was close." Cole said before rattling was soon heard.

"That sound..." Jay said. They soon look down to see a big purple snake at the bottom of the shaft.

"That has got to be the second biggest snake I have ever seen!" Kai yelled.

The snake starts coming up at them. "Move!" Cole yelled as they start climbing up the shaft, with the snake biting at them before they enter through a corner as Jay fell behind a bit as the snake nearly bites him before they frighteningly back away before Kai's elbow hits a red button.

* * *

They all soon fall and land on a bed, which is in fact in Kai's room before the ceiling closes. Kai gasped as he got up. "Are we-?" He asked.

"Yeah, barely." Lloyd replied.

"Did we just-" Cole was soon cut off.

"No more sneaking around." Jay replied. "From now on let's just follow the rules."

"We may not have found Zane, but we found something just as important." Kai said. "This tournament isn't about glory. It's about Chen stealing all of our Elemental Powers."

"But why?" Lloyd asked. "What is he planning?"

"I don't know, but if we're gonna find out and find Zane we have to play by his rules. Agreed?"

"Agreed." They all said.

"Good thing we weren't spotted." Cole replied. "That was close."

"Yeah, too close." Jay said, showing them a minor tear in his gi pants. "And also, we can no longer trust Geoff if he's in on this too."

"I guess so." Lloyd said as he, Jay and Cole head to the balcony to return to their rooms and turn in for the night.

* * *

In the underground arena, Heianmofa grabs a small piece of Jay's gi from the snake's fang. "Good work, my pet." He said, petting the snake. "Yes, yes, we do know who the imposters are, don't we? Don't worry. They will pay for their actions."


	7. Planning

Zane moves along a frozen wasteland as wind was blowing before stopping to look ahead and continues walking. Pretty soon, the ground starts cracking up below him and he tumbled into what appears to be a cave as his right arm, which came off during the fall, hits him at the back of his head before it landed as he soon sat up. He soon got up, grabbed his arm and reattached it as growling was heard ahead. Zane looked on in shock as a glowing dragon, in chains, roars at him. "Zane?" P.I.X.A.L.'s voice was heard. "Are you still there?" Zane looked up to see his falcon, looking down from the hole. "If you can hear me, wake up. You need to wake up..."

* * *

Zane suddenly opened his eyes and gasped as he realised his experience in the cave was just a dream as he was still chained. "It was only a dream." He said to himself.

"It's amazing you dream." P.I.X.A.L.'s voice was heard from the cell next to his. "I've always wondered what it's like. You've always been special."

"Where am I?" Who are you?"

"I'm P.I.X.A.L., a friend. And you're in danger and have to get out of here. Your memory drive is out of sorts and your Elemental Power-"

"Elemental...Power?"

"You're a Nindroid, Zane, a Ninja. And your friends are here to save you. But they can't do it all. You have to remember who you are."

"Friends?"

"Remember, Zane. You saved your friends and then a relative of a multi billion-billionaire rebuilt you. There are things about you that you don't understand, that you have yet to discover. But if we're ever going to get out of here, you have to remember."

"P.I.X.A.L.! We are...compatible?"

"Yes, Zane. Yes, we are."

* * *

In Blake's Samurai X cave, Nya and Dragon were working on the Bounty as it was covered by a giant sheet. "Sure, Jay's cute and funny, and I'm always laughing around him, but everything's about him, and he never takes me seriously." She said as she was using a screwdriver on something, but failed to notice that Dragon was sleeping while holding his cane in one hand and a flashlight in the other. "More light, please."

Dragon quickly woke up. "Right." He replied, turning the flashlight on. "He never takes you seriously."

"Then there's Cole. He's handsome, and I suppose I connect with him on a deeper level, but everything's so serious with him, you know what I mean?" She held out her hand. "Socket wrench."

"Young emotions are...complicated." He hands her a pair of pliers.

"Master, these are needle-nose pliers. I asked for a socket wrench. And could you at least try to impart some wisdom?"

"No way. I'm not sticking my finger into that beehive." He soon sees Misako coming up to them. "Misako. Any word?"

Misako sighed as she came up to them. "Nothing." She said. "It's been days and still no word from Oni or the Ninja. I'm worried."

"As am I. It's time we broaden our search."

"Well, then it's a good thing Blake made a mobile base before he went missing and I would use it in case the 'Destiny's Bounty' was ever out of commission." Nya said as she came up to the console and tapped a few keys. The floor soon opened up. "It's called the 'DB Express'!" A six-wheeled van soon came out. "Glad I'm not married to the name."

"Find my family, Nya." Misako replied.

Nya soon got in. "I'm on my way!" She soon turned the DB Express around and drives out the exit.

"Wherever they are, at least my brother is there to guide them." Dragon said.

"This is my husband we're talking about." Misako replied. "And that's what worries me."

* * *

On Chen's island, in the cafeteria, the Elemental Masters were in line, getting their breakfast as Oni was next. "Uh-uh." The cook said. "Nothing for you."

A hand soon grabbed his arm. The Ninja look to see Geoff, wearing yellow pyjamas with scorpions on it as well as a yellow bathrobe with bangs under his eyes. "You will give it to him." He said, letting him go. "And get me some coffee."

"Sure thing, Geoff." The cook gives Oni some breakfast before handing Geoff some coffee.

Oni soon turned to Geoff as they left the line. "You look like you've been up all night." He said.

"I was." Geoff replied before gulping down his coffee and throws the cup at the cook, who dodges. "You didn't put sugar in it!"

"Sorry." The cook said.

"Keep moving." Lloyd said, dragging his father away from their supposed defector, who frowns, as Kai follows him. "This isn't a fighting tournament, it's an alibi for Chen to steal everyone's powers. But we still don't know why."

"Isn't it obvious?" Kai asked. "Chen wants to destroy New Ninjago City. I don't know what it is, but that place has had a string of bad luck."

"I'm not so sure." Cole replied, coming up to him. "From what Master G's told us about him, I have a feeling it's something far more sinister."

"And may I remind us, we still don't know where Zane is, which is why we all need to take care of our first rounds to give us more time." Jay said as he came up to them, wearing blue and white striped pyjamas, blue eye mask above his eyes and a blue bathrobe. His tray has more biscuits than the others. "Don't look at me. I've already moved on."

"Your opponent got himself kicked out."

Jay laughs. "Either way, it's my day off."

"And maybe mine." Geoff said as he came up to them.

"Get lost, Geoff." Lloyd replied.

"Lloyd, I can explain."

"**** off. You're as bad as your father and Chen."

"I am nothing like my father." He soon walked away.

"Taking a day off?" Cole asked as they watch Geoff sit at an empty booth. "And here I thought Ninja never quit."

"And I used to think Ninja would steal your girlfriend." Jay replied.

"Whatever you have to say to each other, say it now, because harbouring grudges hurts no one but yourselves." Oni said.

"He's right, you should be preparing to fight your next opponent, not each other." Lloyd replied.

"What grudge?" Cole asked. "I already dropped it the moment I broke up with Nya."

"I dropped it first." Jay replied.

"Did not!" Cole nudges him.

"Did too..." Jay nudges him before Cole nudged him again, knocking his breakfast onto the ground and they start arguing over it.

"Stop this at once!" Geoff yelled as he came up to the two. "You're both acting like babies."

"Oh yeah?" Cole asked. "Says the fellow singer who has a secret that we all know about. Show us the ink again, let them all know." The grey skinned guy looked on while sitting with Patrice, the green haired woman and a woman with purple hair as Cole yelled at Geoff. "You're as bad as your father."

"I am nothing like my father. I am trying to be a friend here, as always."

"A two faced friend." Geoff immediately kicks Cole in the groin, making him drop his breakfast as he held his groin and Geoff walked out, insulted.

"This tournament will test us, Lloyd." Oni said. "Either find a way for them to make peace, or neither of them will move on." The gong was soon heard over the speaker.

"The Tournament of Elements continues." Chen's voice was heard through the speakers. "Fun time! Would the following Masters please make their way to their assigned arena? Speed, Gravity, Smoke, Nature, Mind, Magnetism, Web, oh, and last and hopefully not least..."

"Huh, maybe we all got the day off." Jay said.

"Fire!" Kai gasped as Skylor looks at him. "Remember, only one can remain."

* * *

Later that day, atop a small mountain, the Master of Mind and Master of Nature look at each other as a Jadeblade was atop of a big rock as Oni sees Geoff, in his Tournament gi, who was sitting far away from the other Ninja before he discreetly moved over to him. "Geoff, Chen made you go to the ceremony, didn't he?" He asked.

"Yes." Geoff replied.

"Did he threaten anyone?"

"My sister."

"You have a sister?"

"Gewuji, she's one of the kabukis here."

* * *

Last Night

Geoff was looking at his new gi before the door opens, revealing Chen and some cultist members. "You're needed at the ceremony." Chen said. "And it's for Karlof."

"I'm not going." Geoff replied. "I may have the tattoo, but I'm not a member anymore. And I am nothing like my father."

Chen soon got out a dagger and looked at it. "This dagger, it is said to have been held by Arcturus himself. Refuse my offer, and I will move this blade, hard around your sister's neck." He moved the dagger along his neck as a demonstration.

"Fine."

"Good." He turned to the members. "Get him a uniform."

* * *

Present

"He used Arcturus' dagger as a threat?" Oni asked.

"Yeah, why?" Geoff asked.

"Let's just say he did the same to people I care about. And with you in the cultist, Chen is trying to tear you guys apart."

"Well, I plan on redeeming myself." Oni soon moved back to Lloyd.

"Neuro, Master of Mind, vs. Bolobo, Master of Nature!" Chen called out. "Fight!" Neuro moved his hands to his head as Bolobo holds his staff out.

"They call this a fight?" Lloyd asked.

"Wait for it." Oni replied. Neuro sees Bolobo about to use his power to trap him in vines. The moment they come, Neuro uses them to jump along them and climbs up the rock. Bolobo soon jabbed his staff into the ground, conjuring a vine as he chases after Neuro. Before Neuro could grab the Jadeblade, Bolobo comes at him, conjuring a vine from his staff and traps him in it, but he manages to break free and kicks him down back onto the ground. "Never underestimate the Power of the Mind."

Neuro soon comes down while sensing Bolobo's next move as he quickly moved out of the way, letting Neuro land before Bolobo soon conjured some vines, restraining him. "I didn't see that coming." He said.

"In man versus nature, nature usually wins." Lloyd said to his father as Bolobo chuckled.

As Neuro continues to struggle in the vines, Bolobo looks up at the Jadeblade and conjures a vine before Neuro uses his power to cause him to cover his ears before he soon jumped over him, climbs up the rock and grabs the Jadeblade, holding it high. "Yah!"

"Winner!" Chen yelled, pointing to Neuro and then to Bolobo as he picked up his staff. "Loser." Chen soon pressed a button, activating a trapdoor underneath Bolobo's feet and he goes through, screaming. "Master of Mind moves on."

* * *

Later on, drumming was heard as everyone was watching from a stand as Griffin and the Master of Gravity poise near a tree while a Jadeblade was in it. "Turner, Master of Speed, vs. Gravis, Master of Gravity!" Chen called out. "Fight!" Griffin soon runs fast as Gravis levitates in the air. Griffin comes on a branch to look for the Jadeblade before running further around as Gravis soon came past him, shocking him before he continues running. Further up, Gravis looks around as Griffin ran up, before running into the flowers before Gravis could spot him, but he moves down and Griffin kicks him, knocking him into a branch as Griffin retreats back into the flowers. Gravis raises high as Griffin showed up behind him and laughs as Gravis moved his hand to a nearby branch and moved it straight at Griffin's face, knocking him back.

He soon starts running along the branches as Gravis looks around. "What, can't keep up?" Griffin asked, mockingly as he moved from different parts of the tree. "I'm over here. Can't catch me." Gravis growled as he tried flying up to Griffin, but he came closer and kicked him, knocking him back as Griffin retreats into nearby flowers. As Gravis straightens himself, Griffin pulled a branch back before letting go and it hits Gravis. He soon levitates some flowers. "This doesn't look good." Gravis soon threw them at Griffin while laughing. Griffin soon runs along the tree as Gravis looks up at the Jadeblade and chuckles before soon holding his hand out to it and it starts to come to him as it levitates, but Griffin catches it. "Yeah!" He laughs as he held it high.

"Winner!" Chen yelled, pointing to Griffin and then to Gravis. "Loser." He soon presses a button, opening a trapdoor.

But because he was floating, Gravis just chuckles as Chen pressed another button, sending a heavy sack down on him and into the trapdoor. "Whoa! How many buttons does that man have?"

"Master of Speed, move on."

* * *

Later on, over a lava pit, Kai and the Master of Smoke see a Jadeblade on a bridge. "Kai, Master of Fire, vs Ash, Master of Smoke!" Chen called out as Kai covers his mouth with a bandana. "Fight!" Kai starts running along the bridge as Ash swings on the rope supporting the bridge before jumping and lands, making the bridge shake.

"Whoa!" Kai yelled as he tried to stay on it, but falls and grabs hold of the edge as the Jadeblade lands on a platform and Ash starts running along the bridge while Kai moves underneath it.

"Come on, Kai, you can do it!" Lloyd yelled.

As they come to the same spot, Kai kicks the boards above him and jumps through, about to kick Ash, but he goes through him and Ash laughs. Ash soon fired Smoke at him, but Kai deflects it before running at him to kick, but Ash turns to smoke, making him land on the bridge while he moves behind him, forming back and laughs again. They soon start throwing punches, Kai's could barely hit him while Ash's did before Ash soon punched him again, making him slide along the bridge and breaking the boards as he did so. He grabbed hold as he saw the broken boards land on the ground as Chen laughs in amusement. The Ninja, including Skylor were all concerned. Ash looked at Kai as he struggled to not fall down before firing some smoke at him, but Kai moves to the side as the board soon broke and he holds to the side, seeing the lava. "Whoa!" Skylor covered her eyes, in fear before Kai jumped up in the air. "Ninjago!" He does Spinjitzu, breaking the bridge's boards as he moved to Ash, who backs away. As he dispersed, Kai tries to hit him, but Ash goes through him and kicks him from behind.

"Come on, Kai. Use your power."

Kai soon conjured fire in his hands. "Fire!" He starts firing at Ash, but they go through him before they hit the bridge, setting it on fire.

As Kai kept firing at him, Ash soon ran at him. By the stand, Heianmofa was about use his magic, but Chen stops him. "No magic." He said. "I'm enjoying this." Ash soon came behind Kai and held him before he soon shot another fireball, breaking the bridge apart before they soon land on platform and look at the Jadeblade. They soon jump in the air before sparring briefly and fell back, landing on another platform they come at each other with Ash throwing a few punches before they come up to a previous platform Kai was on and they grab each other's arms before looking at the Jadeblade. Ash soon turned to smoke, making Kai fall forward before he soon held up some fire and fired them. As Ash turned to smoke, Kai uses the opportunity to jump through him and grabbed the Jadeblade. "Winner!" Chen points to Kai as Heianmofa is unamused. The Ninja, Oni and Elemental Masters cheer as Chen soon points to Ash. "Loser. Master of Fire moves on." He soon pressed a button, activating a trapdoor underneath Ash's feet and he goes through, screaming.


	8. Tagged and Rigged

At an outside battlefield, the Elemental Masters watch as the Ninja and Oni look around to find not just Magna and Spider not there, but someone else. "Where's Geoff?" Jay asked.

"Probably plotting something with his father." Lloyd replied.

The cage doors soon open up and Geoff comes out at one side, causing the Elemental Masters, including Oni and the Ninja, to be surprised while Spider comes out on the other side and is also surprised as Magna also was as she looked on from the cage door that Geoff emerged from. "Geoff?" Cole asked.

"It seems that there has been a tagging." Chen said aloud from a nearby stand as Geoff does some squats. "Geoff, Master of Sand, has chosen to switch places with Magna, Master of Magnetism for this upcoming battle against Spider, Master of Web."

Gewuji runs up to the stand where the other Elemental Masters are and is shocked and places her hands on the railing. "Geoffrey, what are you doing?" She asked.

"Geoff, Master of Sand, vs. Spider, Master of Web!" Geoff stops doing squats and covers his mouth with a bandana. "Fight!"

Geoff charges at Spider as he fires a string of web at a wall and pulls himself to it, coming at Geoff, who tilts back, jumps in the air and spins as Spider grabs hold of the wall and they both land at the same time before Geoff sees a nearby lever and fires a blast of sand at it, pulling it down. The walls that had the cage doors around immediately retract, revealing many weapons as Geoff backflips and grabs a poleaxe while Spider fired a string of web at a Claymore, retracting the web and catches the two handed sword and poised. "Sword vs Axe, which will win?" He asked as Geoff spun his axe before charging at him.

"Why isn't he using Spinjitzu?" Jay asked.

"He wants to make this a fair fight." Oni replied, looking at Gewuji, who shakes her head.

"Fair?" Lloyd asked as Geoff raises his axe.

Spider quickly blocked the axe as Geoff moves it back to strike again, but Spider blocks it before jumping over and rolls before turning and fires a shot of web which Geoff quickly moved to the side as the web shot hits a Jian. Spider retracts the web along with the sword as he got up and caught it as Geoff fires a blast of sand, but Spider uses both swords to block it. "He's better than what I expected." Powder said to Kai.

"Of course, he trained alongside us." Kai replied as Geoff and Spider soon clashed their weapons before Geoff forced him back and held his hand out, firing a blast of sand, but Spider has tilted back with his hands on the ground as the sand hits the vases behind him. The vases break and the middle one revealed a Jadeblade.

Geoff immediately stepped on Spider's chest, making him fall back and lose his swords as Geoff came up to the Jadeblade and almost picked it up. "I can't do it." He said as he looked at Kai, Jay, Cole, Lloyd and Oni. Spider gets up as Geoff soon kicked the Jadeblade to Spider, who was shocked. "Pick it up. You win."

"Geoff, don't do it!" Gewuji yelled as Spider picked up the Jadeblade, in confusion. The Ninja and some of the Elemental Masters were shocked while the rest cheered. "No!"

"You, you made me win." Spider said. "Why?"

"For a friend." Geoff replied.

"Winner!" Chen yelled, pointing to Spider.

Magna soon came up to Geoff as he sighed and dropped the axe. "It's not just for a friend, isn't it?" She asked.

"You're right." Geoff replied before he quickly locks lips with her.

As soon as Geoff kissed Magna, Chen soon pressed a button, disgusted by the sudden kiss. "Loser." He yelled, opening a trapdoor underneath Geoff's feet. Gewuji, some of the Elemental Masters, the Ninja and Oni were shocked as Geoff goes down the trapdoor as his lips moved down Magna's chin before he was soon away from her, all the while he screamed from the fall. "Master of Web, move on."

"Geoff." She said, kneeling down to the open door before touching her lips.

"Why, brother?" Gewuji asked and she knelt down and started to cry, tears ruining the kabuki paint on her face.

Later on, in the monastery's main room, several kabuki were dancing as Chen and Heianmofa look on. "Master, it was the Ninja who snuck into our ceremony, yet we allow them to move forward." Heianmofa said as he held his hand up to conjure dark magic. "I beg you, let me use my sorcery and put an end to this."

Chen moves the hand down. "We'll use your magic in time, but not now." He replied. "Not when there are other ways to whittle them down. Perhaps it's time to switch things up." He soon laughs like a maniac as Heianmofa reluctantly joined in. "Come on! Or are you disappointed that your son didn't get through."

"No."

Several minutes later, the Ninja and Oni see the Elemental Masters looking at the board as some were talking with the cultist members. "What's all the commotion?" Jay asked as they came up to them.

"See for yourself." Patrice replied, as they step aside, grinning, except Magna. They all gasp as they saw that Cole and Jay will be up against each other after Magna and Powder.

"No!" Cole yelled. "He can't do this!"

"He already did." Lloyd replied.

"Not after Geoff had just been eliminated!" Magna yelled.

"We gotta fight each other!" Cole yelled.

"Ah, but why does it say I have to fight Cole?" Jay asked as the Masters leave. "It didn't say that before! I'm not ready to fight! It was supposed to be my day off!"

"I tried to warn you, but you never listen. Talk? Yes. Listen? Not so much."

"My father is cheating." Someone said as they see Gewuji come up to them. Her face had fresh kabuki paint. "He changed the brackets because he knows you guys snuck into the ceremony."

"And, who are you?" Lloyd asked.

"Gewuji Sanders. You saw me watch my brother get eliminated."

"Geoff didn't tell us he had a sister." Jay said.

"Well, you see, Geoff had always been protective of me, even before our mom died. Whenever one of Chen's goons would try to flirt with me, he would argue with them, almost escalating it into a fight. After she died, Geoff took it more seriously and left. I tried leaving too, but got as far as the middle of the woods."

"What do we do?" Lloyd asked. "Cole and Jay can't fight each other. We came here to become whole, not fall further apart with Geoff out of the competition."

"You can't undo what's been done." Oni replied. "My only advice is to be at peace with it."

"Peace?" Jay asked, pushing between Lloyd and Kai. "One of us has to lose! We already lost Geoff, we can't lose another!"

"Geoff chose to get himself out of the tournament because his father made him go to the ceremony, not by choice, but for the love of his sister."

"Oh, my gosh, it's totally gonna be me. He's got super strength and what do I have? Quick, tell me! What do I have?!"

"Don't listen to my dad." Lloyd said. "We find Zane, rescue Geoff, then none of us have to battle. Your fight isn't until tonight and after Magna and Powder's fight, we need to figure out what Chen's up to and stop this."

"I think I know just the person who can help and I think he already knows." Kai replied.

In a nearby dojo, the Elemental Masters were all looking on, waiting for Powder and Magna to show up as a Jadeblade was on the ceiling as the Ninja came up to Neuro and sit down next to him. "We need your help, Neuro."

"You think I can get close to Chen to read his mind after this match, so you can find your robotic friend and not have to fight." He said. "And you actually feel sorry about Geoff."

"Don't forget-" Kai was cut off.

"You still need to know what Chen's up to because he's hiding something."

"That's really impressive, Nerdo." Jay said.

"It's Neuro, Master of the Mind. And Cole thinks that Jay won't last long in a fight."

Jay scoffed. "You think that?"

"Well, you just said it yourself." Cole said.

"But you didn't have to believe it." Jay nudges him.

"Don't be offended, Cole." Neuro said. "Jay here thinks you're the least valuable Ninja."

"You don't say!" Cole replied, getting up and punches Jay before Kai grabs hold of Cole before their pre-fight could escalate.

"We wanted you to help, Neuro, not make things worse." Lloyd said.

"But why would I help?" He asked. "You're competition. The sooner you're out, the better for me."

"If you want what's best for you, just look into my head and you'll see what this tournament is all about." Neuro uses his power to see Chen taking away Karlof's power and is shocked. "It's only a matter of time before Chen steals your power too. So are you in?"

"Hmm... After the fight? I agree, don't want Chen getting suspicious."

Drums were soon heard as they look on to see Magna coming up on one side and moved her neck around, cracking it as Powder undoes his suit jacket and moves the sleeves back, letting it fall to the ground. "Powder, Master of Dust, vs Magna, Master of Magnetism." Chen said aloud. "Fight!"

Magna charges at Powder as he soon turned to dust and came at Magna, hitting her eyes as she soon closed them. "My eyes!" She yelled as she covered them. Powder laughs as he soon started to move along a support beam, heading up to the Jadeblade, but Magna holds her hand up high, causing parts of Powder to come down and land on the ground as all the dust reformed and Powder gets up.

"How did you-?" Powder was soon cut off.

"Dust can sometimes have metal particles in it." She soon held her hand out, creating a small shockwave, knocking Powder apart before she helped her hand up as the Jadeblade soon came down and she grabs it.

"Winner!" Chen points to Magna as Powder rematerialises.

"Easy victory."

Chen points to him. "Loser." He presses a button, opening a trapdoor under Powder's feet, but he turns into dust before Chen presses a button and a vacuum was heard as it soon sucked Powder in, making him scream.

"Seriously, how many buttons does he have?" Griffin asked Patrice, who shrugs.

In Zane's cell, Zane was trying to pull the chains holding him off, but is unable to. "Zane, you're built differently." P.I.X.A.L. said from her cell. "You have to search deep within yourself." Zane soon looked at his right arm before it opens and a buzz saw comes out. "Yes, that's it! You're remembering!" Zane starts cutting the chains.

"Move it, all of you!" Textilis' voice was heard.

"We're moving!" Geoff was also heard. "Still can't believe you're making us walk, naked."

"Your new clothes are in your new rooms."

"Hey, Textilis, tonight's fight is gonna be epic." Another cultist member was heard. "Who do you got? Jay or Cole?"

"I'm a Cole man. Never liked the colour blue."

"What's that grinding sound?" Zane immediately retracted his saw and closed his arm as the cultist member looks through the window at Zane's door as Textilis is behind him, only to see him, asleep. "Eh, guess I was just hearing things. Let's get these prisoners to their rooms and get ready to watch the fight." They soon left.

Zane soon woke up. "It's not safe." P.I.X.A.L. said. "I suggest you break out when everyone's at the big fight."

"You mean, WE must break out." Zane replied.

"Yes. Of course."

In a room where many kabuki were, Gewuji was sitting down, feeling sad as Heianmofa was comforting her. "Come on, sweetie." He said. "Don't feel like dancing?"

"No." Gewuji replied. "But I guess I have no choice, do I?"

"I'm afraid so."

Neuro comes in and sees Chen, being helped by two kabuki. "Oh, not so tight." He said.

"This floor is restricted." Heianmofa comes up to Neuro.

"Clouse!" Neuro said. "I was just leaving."

"I saw you speaking with the Ninja before Magna and Powder's fight. It'd be a shame if the other fighters were to find out that you were...helping them."

"Of course not. I'm a Master of Mind. I'm smarter than that."

"Dad, I'm sure they were just talking, that's all." Gewuji said as she came up to them.

"Not now, Gewuji, daddy's busy." Heianmofa replied as he was looking at her and Neuro has the chance to read his mind before leaving.


	9. Jay vs Cole

Several hours later, at an arena, everyone, except Oni, Magna and Gewuji were cheering as a Jadeblade was embedded on a pillar in the middle as Chen soon sat down. In one corner, Kai waits as Jay, in a cage, was hitting a punching bag with Cole's poster on it, in anger. "Thinks it'll be an easy fight?" He asked before hitting it again. "Well, I'll show him!" He soon fired a bolt of lightning, destroying it. Jay laughs before he soon sadly looked at the remains of the poster.

* * *

In the other corner, Cole, in the other cage, was kicking at a punching bag with Jay's picture on it before turning in triumph, but the punching bag comes back and knocks him onto the bars as Lloyd watched him before he uses Spinjitzu, destroying the bag.

* * *

As soon as he dispersed, Cole sadly looked at the photo while Neuro came up to Jay's corner. "You're cutting it close!" Kai yelled. "So, did you see into his head?"

"I'm sorry." Neuro replied. "I couldn't get past Clouse."

"Good." Jay said. "Then we can finally put our feud to rest, gladiator style."

"But I did see something. For a brief moment while he was distracted by his daughter, I saw inside Clouse's mind. The powers he's collecting, they are for a spell. A spell for what? I don't know. But it's in his spell book, on page 149. I'm sorry it's not enough to stop the fight. I wish I could've done more."

"That's ok." Kai said. "You've done what you could." Kai soon turned to Lloyd and Cole and shook his head.

* * *

Lloyd sighs as he turned to Cole. "You don't have to say it." Cole said. "It was inevitable we were gonna have to face each other. May has we'll be Jay. This fight's been a long time coming."

"Well, I'm not at peace with this, but that doesn't mean you still can't find peace with each other. Geoff found peace with us by getting himself eliminated. We don't have control when we fight, but we do have control how we fight. Jay's not your enemy, Chen is. Remember that."

"Dragon once said the best way to defeat your enemy is to make him your friend, but how are you supposed to defeat your friend?" The cages soon open as the crowd cheers and music was playing through the speakers as Cole and Jay put their bandanas on.

* * *

A few seconds later, Kai, Lloyd and Neuro join the crowd. "You tried your best." Oni said to his son and Kai. "The rest is up to them."

"I hope they can see that too." Lloyd replied.

"Let the tournament continue!" Chen yelled. "Jay, Master of Lightning, vs. Cole, Master of-" Before he could finish, Jay and Cole run at each other as Jay fires a lightning bolt at Cole, but he dodges and slammed the ground, creating a trail of rocks coming after Jay, but he backflips and chuckles.

"That's all you've got?" He asked. "Least valuable Ninja!"

"Eat dirt, Bluebell!" Cole yelled, firing a blast of Earth power, but Jay dodges it and fires a bolt of lightning at him, but Cole makes a shield of rock, which breaks upon being hit by the lightning.

Chen chuckles as he sees the two fighting. "Oh, Heian, go get me popcorn." He said. "This is turning out better than I anticipated."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Zane's cell, he had managed to get free of his chains as he was soon cutting the bars between his and P.I.X.A.L.'s cell. "Hurry, Zane." She said. "Before they come back."

The bars soon come off. "I'm through." He replied as he crawled through. "Now let's get out of here."

* * *

But as he came in, he saw P.I.X.A.L.'s parts scattered around and is shocked before coming up to a computer. "P.I.X.A.L.! You're...you're-"

"Scrapped." P.I.X.A.L.'s image was on the computer as he soon sat down on a chair. "I know, but I couldn't tell you. Not when you needed to get out of here. Sadly, like Geoff said, this is my ending, but you have a new beginning." Zane holds P.I.X.A.L.'s hand. "Zane, you must go alone. Find your friends. Stop Chen. I know you have it in you. And don't worry about me." Zane holds his hand onto the computer as P.I.X.A.L. did so as well. "I will always be part of you." Zane soon saw a hard drive, connected to the computer.

"You're right, you will always be a part of me." He goes to grab the hard drive.

"Zane, what are you-?" He removes it and inserts it into the back of his head and P.I.X.A.L. was now in his head. "Zane, you've taken my neural drive and input it into your processor. You're ingenious!"

"Not ingenious, upgraded. I'm sure there'll be other surprises about me we'll find out together, but until then, let's both get out of-"

"Zane, behind you! Initiate evasive-" Zane turned to see Heianmofa and Textilis as Heianmofa uses a taser to knock him out.

"Next time, maybe it would be best to tie up the Nindroid with chains thick enough that he couldn't cut through." He said to Textilis.

"I'll bring the Vengestone ones." Textilis replied.

* * *

At the arena, Jay and Cole were blasting their Elemental powers which are clashing before Jay's moved close. "Stronger than you thought, eh?" He asked. "That's your betrayal flowing through my veins."

"I'm looking forward to the peace and quiet when you're out of the tournament." Cole replied, holding his hands out further, the blast knocking Jay back. The blast caused his bandana to come off and the front of his gi showed small tears as the tear behind his pants grew bigger. The crowd cheered as Jay slowly got up, couching blood out of his mouth. Cole was shocked to see his beaten opponent and friend. "What are we doing? I don't want you out. You're not my enemy, Chen is."

"Oh, sure, lower my guard by pretending to be my friend, then swoop in to steal the prize, typical Cole manoeuvre." He spits the blood out of his mouth and conjures Lightning and moved up to Cole as he conjured Earth.

"I never meant to hurt you, Jay. If I knew it would destroy our friendship, I'd take it all back."

"Well, if we're being honest, I was upset about losing Nya, but I take blame for that. I was more upset about losing you. We used to be good friends."

"The best! Right? We should've been honest with each other instead of bottling this up."

"Agreed. But how are we supposed to stop fighting? We can't both win."

"Well, maybe we can draw it out till they call it a tie. Quick, attack me! But not as hard as I did to you."

They soon charge at each other and start sparring as Chen groans while eating popcorn. "What is this, patty cake?" He asked before throwing the popcorn onto a nearby cultist member's head. "I'm bored! Release the Condrai Crushers!" He presses a button, which opens a door and some cultist members on vehicles come out.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Magna yelled. "He can't do that!"

"He always likes to bend his own rules." Oni replied.

Cole and Jay move their backs to each other. "I got you back." Cole said.

"And I've got yours." Jay replied.

One of the Condrai Crushers comes at them. "Ninjago!" They both yelled, doing Spinjitzu, dodging the crusher as it crashed into a wall and the member face plants in it.

"Ah, they fight together." Oni said. "Good work, son."

"Yeah, I do listen to you every once in a while." Lloyd replied.

Cole soon ran up to one, jumps and hits his hands on the ground, creating a ramp and sending the crusher up, before grabbing the back of it and slams it into another one, into a wall. The last one soon comes at Jay as he soon flipped forward, landing on the back of it before conjuring lightning and shocks the cultist member, making the crusher stop before it hits Cole. The crowd cheers as Jay and Cole high five each other. "Enough!" Chen yelled, making the crowd stop. "I know what you're trying to do. If neither of you win, then both of you will lose." The crowd starts to cheer again as Chen presses a lot of buttons. The ground soon starts coming down, revealing many trapdoors as they all interconnect. Jay and Cole try their best not to fall into any of them as Chen keeps pressing buttons. "We can't both lose." Cole said. "Chen's right, there can only be one."

"And it should be you." Jay replied. "You and I know I'm lucky to have even made it this far. And I'm hurt. You take the Jadeblade."

Cole runs up to the pillar and climbs up it. As he was about to take it, Cole soon looked at Jay before soon jumping and kicks the Jadeblade over to Jay, who catches it and is shocked. "Winner!" Chen yelled, pointing to Jay as most of the crowd groaned and Chen soon pointed to Cole. "Loser. Master of Lightning moves on."

Cole soon looked at Jay. "She's yours, Jay." He said, referring to Nya. "I shouldn't have let her kiss me. Win this thing." He soon goes down a trapdoor.

"About time."

* * *

"Cole may be gone, but unlike Geoff, he did not lose." Oni said to Kai, Lloyd and Neuro. "Let what he did here today be a lesson for us all. Know thine enemy, but more importantly know thy friend. He fought like a true Ninja."

* * *

In the Badlands, the DB Express was moving along the road as Nya looked through some binoculars and sees the falcon come up to it. "Why did you call me here?" She asked as she looked at it. The falcon squawked as the screen soon showed Chen's island on the map. "Zane's beacon. Coming from somewhere off the coast. But that's impossible." She soon pressed a button. "Master Wu, come in! This is Nya. Do you read? I think I may have found the Ninja."


	10. Mimic vs Light & Amber vs Sound

It was now morning as the remaining contestants were eating breakfast as some were preparing for their turn. So far, Neuro, Griffin, Kai, Spider, Magna and Jay were through. At the Ninja's booth, Kai, Lloyd and Oni were eating, but Jay, who was in a clean gi and winced a bit due to his injuries as he held an icepack at his chest before spitting blood into a nearby cup, didn't feel like eating. "I wonder what they'll do to Cole?" He asked.

"Probably the same as Geoff, and Karlof and all the other eliminated Masters." Lloyd replied.

"You must be cautious." Oni said. "You're the only one who hasn't advanced yet. Along with others."

Kai looks at Skylor as she was talking to some of the contestants. "Including her." He replied.

Soon, Spider and Magna came up to them, carrying their lunch trays. "Hey, mind for some company?" Magna asked.

"Not at all." Jay replied, scooting over as Oni did the same before they sat down.

"I'm sorry about Cole and Geoff." Spider said. "They seem like good people. But, I wonder why Geoff would take Magna's place."

"We treated him badly, after seeing him with his father." Lloyd replied.

"Not every parent is perfect." Magna said. "I lost my mother when I was a kid, my dad struggles to raise me while taking care of patients as a doctor."

"I never knew my father." Spider said. "I was 3, when raiders attacked our village, killed my mother, left it completely decimated, only 7 survivors. All kids, including me. 17 years later, I found the leader of the raiders, thanks to Geoff, and I thought of killing him, but I just had him arrested and it took his raiders 3 years to fall after that."

"Spider, before you were born, your mother was a brave fighter during the Serpentine War." Oni replied. "At least know she didn't quit. Just like us. Ninja never quit."

"Thank you, Master Garmadon."

Fanfare was soon heard on the speakers. "Well, fighters, I hope you enjoyed last night's fight as much I didn't." Chen's voice was heard. "Today will be just two fights. And this morning's fight will be... Patrice, Master of Mimicking, and Paleman, Master of Light."

"Bring it on." Paleman said to Patrice, who was sitting with the green haired woman.

"Gladly." He replied.

* * *

Later on, on a rooftop, the Elemental Masters watch as Patrice did some push-ups while Paleman just looked at him while the Jadeblade was on top of an antenna. "So, what can this kid's Elemental Power do?" Lloyd asked.

"From what I heard, Mimicking allows the user to temporarily use another Elemental Master's power." Oni replied. "From either the master themself, or any object."

"Patrice Repelow, Master of Mimicking, vs. Paleman, Master of Light." Chen said. "Fight!"

Patrice poised as Paleman turned invisible before Patrice knelt down and touched the roof, causing his hand to glow. He soon stood up and stomped onto the roof, shaking it. "Whoa!" Jay yelled. "Just like Cole's Earth power!"

The shaking causes Paleman to become visible as he landed on the ground before Patrice prepared to run for the Jadeblade, but Paleman gets up and pushes him back, knocking him down and causing some gravel to scrape up into dust, which Patrice touches, causing his hand to glow again before Paleman turned invisible again. "Gonna have to try better than that." Patrice said before turning into dust and came at Paleman, exposing him and turned visible as Patrice reformed and touched the antenna, causing his hand to glow.

Paleman shook the dust off as he looked to see Patrice turn into metal and tries to punch him, but Paleman dodges and quickly turned invisible as Patrice turned and punched, but he actually missed Paleman as the antenna came off and the Jadeblade lands, sliding across the roof. Patrice quickly turned back to normal and ran for the Jadeblade, but it was soon raised into the air as Patrice was shocked before Paleman revealed himself, holding the Jadeblade. "I win." He said.

"Winner!" Chen yelled, pointing to Paleman before pointing to Patrice. "Loser!" He pushes a button, opening a trapdoor. Patrice grabbed hold of the edge of the trapdoor so he wouldn't fall.

Chen soon pressed another button which bring a mechanical arm, holding a feather and starts to tickle Patrice's, causing him to laugh before the fingers came lose and he falls down the trapdoor. "Will someone answer my question about the buttons on his chair?" Griffin asked.

"The tournament recommences tonight, between Sound and Amber. And don't be late." He presses a button, making the seats that the Elemental Masters were sitting on go down.

* * *

Later that night, it was raining as Kai was running about. "Skylor, Master of Amber, vs. Jacob, Master of Sound." Chen's voice was heard through the speaker as they make a left.

* * *

In the dojo, Skylor, with a ninja hood over her head was holding a spear as the afro man was holding his guitar. "Fight. Fight!"

They just look at each other as Skylor looks around the room. "Eeny, meeni, miny, moe, catch a Jadeblade by its toe!" Skylor yelled, throwing the spear at a nearby vase, breaking it and heads over to a bow nearby as Jacob uses his guitar to sense where she is and starts moving around, slowly while playing his guitar. Skylor soon came out from behind him, firing the arrow, but Jacob tilts his head down, letting the bow hit a support beam and jumps onto it before playing his guitar, creating a sonic boom, making a nearby vase break as Skylor moved out of the way quickly as Lloyd, Jay, Oni and Magna cover their ears due to the noise.

"The Master of Sound's gotten stronger since the last time I saw him." Oni said.

Jacob moves along as Skylor, who was hiding behind a vase, moves up behind him and touches his shoulder before hiding behind it again as Jacob turned around. Skylor soon moved off as Jacob goes to the vase he broke and picked up some shurikens. He soon looked where Skylor was and threw them as she moves out of the way, one hitting a vase. Soon, Kai, comes in pushes by. "Excuse me." He quietly said as he passed through. "Excuse me." He soon stepped on a purple haired girl's foot. "Don't mean to block your view. Just passing through." He soon came up to the others, sighing. "Sorry, all of these temples look the same. Did I miss anything?"

"By the looks of it, you didn't MISS much." Jay replied as he points to the other Elemental Masters he passed by, all groaning from being nudged or their foot stepped on. "Maybe we shouldn't be sitting together. I mean, the more they think we're a team, the bigger targets we put on ourselves."

"Don't say that." Magna replied. "You ARE a team."

"Magna's right." Lloyd said. "Sure we just lost Geoff and Cole and still can't find Zane, but we're a team. Just smaller. All the more reason to stick together." As he was talking, the other Elemental Masters were glaring at them.

Kai soon notices Skylor and stands up, bumping Jay and makes him spit blood into the cup again. "Skylor's fighting?" He asked as he sees her shoot a blast of Sand which Jacob knocks away before she shoots a blast of Fire, which Jacob uses his guitar to hit it, but sets it alight.

"What has him so excited?" Magna asked.

"He had a crush on her until he found out they as well as Geoff might be related." Jay replied.

"Her Element isn't Fire." Oni said. "Nor Sand. She's the Master of Amber, power of absorption." Jacob soon threw his burning guitar away. "She can emulate the power of anyone she's touched. Like the Master of Mimicking, only he has to copy it temporarily while she keeps it permanently."

"You're telling me we're not related?!" Kai asked.

"Oh, boy." Jay replied. "Here we go again."

"Hey, shut up over there!" Shade yelled.

Skylor soon uses Jacob's Sound power, hitting a nearby vase which shows a blowgun and darts as she soon runs off as Jacob picked up the blowgun and darts and fired a shot, the dart narrowly missing Skylor as she soon backflips while chuckling, missing the darts before she comes up to a wall, where some darts hit it, sending in wind drafts. As Jacob was confused by the wind, Skylor heads over to the last unbroken vase and kicks it, breaking it and grabs the desired Jadeblade. The crowd cheer as Skylor held it high. "Yes!" Kai yelled. "Go, Skylor!"

"Winner!" Chen yelled, pointing to Skylor and then to Jacob. "And loser." A trapdoor soon opened up underneath him, making him fall down it.

"How many trapdoors does he have?" Spider asked.

"I hope the Tournament of Elements has entertained you as much as it has me. To thank you, I wanted to give everyone fancy jewels and untold shiny things." The Masters cheer, except for Jay, Lloyd, Oni and Magna. "But, while I compliment the Master of Light for defeating the Master of Mimicking in this morning's battle, in yesterday's battle, Masters Jay and Cole tried to undermine me by teaming up and refusing to fight each other. Unlike Master Geoff, who accepted his fate, even though he had the Jadeblade right in front of him. And those two choices made me very upset." He throws the jewels aside as the Masters glare at Jay. "For their insubordination, all of your fancy quarters will be taken away, and tonight everyone must sleep in the chow house." He crushes a gem into pieces. "That is all. Thank you. You can go."

The Masters soon left, angered as Kai nudged Jay, making him spit into the cup again. "Nice one, Jay." Kai said.

"Whoa, easy, Romeo." Jay replied.

"Don't worry about them." Lloyd said. "We aren't here to make friends, just to save ours."

"Yes, but your exclusion of others has only made enemies." Oni replied. "Beware how you treat those around you, for they will treat you the same."


	11. Noodles, Noodles, Noodles

Underground, outside a cell, Cole, wearing orange coveralls, that are partly torn, some badly sewed or random coloured cloths sewed on and orange sneakers, peeks his head out the door window. "You can take my clothes and power, but you'll never take my super strength." He said as he tried to pull on the bars on the window, but soon fell back. "Alright, so you got that too."

* * *

Several seconds later, Heianmofa and Textilis come up to Cole's cell, unlock and open it to see him leaning against a wall. "You're letting me go?"

"Of course not." Heianmofa said. "Your presence is required in the factory."

"The factory?! Lock me up for all I care, I'm never gonna lift a damn finger for you, you despicable mother-" Textilis soon grabs him.

* * *

Heianmofa and Textilis drag him to a set of doors, which move back to see many people, all wearing ragged orange coveralls and orange sneakers, working around a factory. "A noodle factory? Ha! Why didn't you say so?" He laughs. "This is my kind of place!" He runs up to a noodle dispensing machine. "That's how they make the noodles." He soon came up to a big machine. "Oh, and that's the dumpling machine." He soon came up to a conveyor belt with fortune cookies on it. "And is that how you make fortune cookies?" He laughs as he grabs one and turns to a nearby worker, moving a trolley. "You know there's a fortune inside those, right?"

"Of course, I know there is." The worker replied, turning around, revealed to be Geoff. He was also in orange coveralls, but with several badly sewed cloths grouped together at the leggings and a big tear in the back, showing his tattoo, orange sneakers and has an orange beanie on. "I knew it would be you, Cole."

"Geoff? I thought you'd be getting special treatment. You know, being the son of Clouse and all."

"I refused."

"And, there's only one rule: No eating the merchandise." Heianmofa said as he left and the door soon close as Geoff hands the trolley to Powder, who also has orange coveralls, but had the top part tied around his waist, orange sneakers and a white shirt.

"No eating the merchandise?" Cole asked as he came up to Textilis. "How cruel can this place be! You're evil!" Cole soon came back to Geoff as he tossed the fortune cookie in the air and opened his mouth, about to eat it once it landed in his mouth, but Textilis grabs it and eats it himself.

They soon came up to Karlof, who was at a nearby noodle machine, also in badly fixed orange coveralls, white shirt and orange sneakers. "Don't worry." He said to Cole as Geoff went to the other side, where a worker, also in badly fixed orange coveralls and orange sneakers, was pulling some noodles down. He had very long hair and a long beard. "After while, not so bad. Since you new, I show you how to chop noodles."

The conveyor belt briefly moves and he uses a cutting machine to chop some noodles and continues as Cole notices a nearby handle and pulls it. Unfortunately, it releases a sack of flour which hits Powder. "Ow!" He yelled, leaving the top half of his body covered in flour. "Who did that?!" He soon sneezed from the flour fumes.

"Not that one." Cole soon notices another cutting machine and uses it as well. "See? Chop."

"Just be careful not to do something stupid." Geoff said as he was packing the chopped noodles away.

"Well, I for one don't like following rules." Someone replied. They look to see it was Jacob, pulling the noodles down with the other worker. "The minute you tell me the coast is clear, I'm bustin' outta here."

"Even if you get past the guards, who have Winchester Model 70s as their weapon of choice, Jacob. There's still the labyrinth guarded by a big snake."

"And the guards trained to kill." Karlof said. "They killed two escapees from what Karlof heard."

"Even wounded a few." The other worker replied. Cole turned to see the worker as he turned around and is shocked. "Cole?"

"Blake." Cole said. "You're alive. And you have a beard."

"You two know each other?" Karlof asked.

"Blake is Cyrus Borg's son. And Samurai X. Is this where you've been for the past 5 months?"

"Yeah." Blake said. "A month after the Golden Master's death, a bounty hunter broke in, took P.I.X.A.L. and Zane-"

"Zane's really alive?"

"Yes, I rebuilt him. Anyway, he took them and I spent the next few days, trying to find them. I did, learnt that the bounty hunter sold them to Chen, but they captured me. And they wouldn't let me shave either. Karlof said he saw you and I didn't even believe him until I heard your words."

"Hairy man just silent when Karlof came." Karlof said.

"With your powers extracted, who knows what Chen's gonna do." Geoff replied. "But for now, we have to work."

* * *

In New Ninjago City, several boxes are being unloaded from two trucks as Eyezor looks around. In the alleyway, the DB Express was there with Dragon's projection on the screen. "And you say the noodle trucks disappear at night." He said. "But where do they go?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." Nya replied as the trucks soon leave. "Perhaps if I follow them, they can lead me to more answers. I'll report back when I uncover more." She soon pressed a button, turning the projection off. "Initiate replicate software." The DB Express glows and suddenly transforms into a truck similar to the other noodle trucks. "You're not the only one who can disappear." She soon drives off after the trucks.

* * *

Inside the restaurant, Dareth was at the counter. "What the hell do you mean he's discontinued the Puffy Potsticker?" He asked the cashier. "They were my favourite. Do you even know who you're dealing with?"

"Yes, Master Dareth." The cashier replied. "If you have a problem, take it up with them." He points to the noodle truck disguised DB Express outside.

He soon runs out and chases after it. "Wait! Come back! I need my Puffy Potsticker!"

* * *

In the cafeteria on Chen's island, all the Elemental Masters were asleep as some slept on the tables, that have mattresses on them while the rest slept in bunk beds that were brought in before Jay, Lloyd and Kai get up. "Couldn't sleep either?" Jay asked, slipping out of the covers of the table he was sleeping on as Lloyd and Kai got out of the bunk bed they were sleeping in.

"Not when we still have to get Zane, Cole and Geoff back." Kai replied.

Lloyd groaned as he pulled on his back. "Speaking of backs, these new beds are the worst." He said. "Alright, let's do-"

The lights soon came on as a gong was heard. "Quick, back in bed!" They quickly slide back into their beds as Heianmofa and some cultist members came in, playing gongs as some force them to wake up while putting something on them.

"Good morning, fighters." Heianmofa said. "Oh, that's right, it's the middle of the night."

One cultist member comes up to Lloyd. "Hey!" He yelled. "What are you doing?"

Another came up to Jay. "Do you know what time it is?" He asked.

"Roller skates?" Kai asked, as it was revealed they are now wearing roller skates. Some Masters were confused while the rest practiced, but Kai slips and falls in front of Skylor before she soon helps him up. "Thanks."

"Let me guess, another one of Chen's impromptu battles?" Lloyd asked.

"Oh, roller skates!" Jay replied, moving backwards. "I LOVE roller skates!" He does some stunts.

"We should be getting used to this by now."

"Did I ever mention I once placed first in the Mother-Son Skate-Off?" He chucked as he slides along the serving table. "I should have never admitted that." He soon got off as Paleman turned to him.

"Weirdo." He said.

"Master Chen wants everyone in the royal arena." Heianmofa said. "I wouldn't be late if I were you."

"If most of us have already fought, why are we all in skates?" Skylor asked.

"Only two of you will be fighting. But the rest of you will have a chance to...affect the outcome."

"Who's fighting?" Griffin asked. "Tell us now." Clouse just moves back and beckons the cultist members to follow him.

"The Green Ninja vs. the Master of Form." He soon closed the door.

Everyone was whispering amongst each other. "Master of Form?" Lloyd asked. "Who's that?"

"You haven't heard?" Kai asked. "I hear she can look like anyone." He soon starts moving about. "She'd be right under your nose and by the time you figure it out, she's already discovered all your weaknesses, then it's game over. But, you're the Green Ninja, what weaknesses could you have?"

Lloyd groans as he felt his back. "Aside from a sore back, not many."

"Thanks." He soon moves back.

Jay whooped as he bounces along the mattresses. "Skates." Someone called out and Lloyd turned to see it was Kai, who was struggling.

"Kai?" He asked.

"Why did it have to be skates?" He soon falls over as Lloyd and Jay turned to 'Kai' and see him. The only differences are, he was better at skates and had no scars.

"Watch your back, Green Ninja." Kai said with a feminine voice, before turning around and glows purple, turning into the purple haired woman.

* * *

In the noodle factory, Cole, Geoff, Blake, Karlof and Jacob were still working at the noodle machine as Textilis soon leaves. Jacob soon turned at the sound of the door closing and smiled as Cole sees him crawling around, hears some guards walking by before rolling to another box as Cole looked on, before Karlof stopped him. "Make noodles, not trouble." He said.

Jacob soon hides behind a machine as a guard looks at it before walking away and Jacob hides underneath a box before moving down with it until he heads to the door as Cole, Geoff, Blake and Karlof look on. Jacob puts his back against the door before moving to the smaller one. As he opens it, Heianmofa soon came in. Cole was about to warn him, but Karlof covers his mouth as Heianmofa soon grabbed Jacob. "Hey!" He yelled. "Not one of you could've warned me?"

"Make an example of him." Heianmofa said as Textilis came up to them. "Take him to feed my serpent." He lets Textilis carry him out as Heianmofa closed the door.

"Feed his serpent?" Cole asked. "He doesn't mean-"

"Karlof not make trouble." Karlof replied. "Karlof make noodle. Beach ninja?"

Geoff pulls the handle and flour falls on Cole, covering him in it. "Oops." He innocently said.

"I'm so not into this dumpling dump after all." Cole said.


	12. Thunderblade

The Elemental Masters move along a path as Lloyd turned to Jay. "I don't like the look of this." He said.

"Don't worry, we got your back." Kai replied, but falls back.

* * *

Everyone was soon in what appeared to be a roller derby arena before they stop as the door closed behind Kai, almost making him slip.

"Welcome to my favourite event." Chen said as he came up to them on roller skates. "Thunderblade!"

"Hey, I know this game." Griffin said. "It's just like-"

"No, it's not like that! This is my game. I made it up! Fully original!" He soon held up two Jadeblades. "A Jadeblade for you, Lloyd, Master of Power." He tosses one to Lloyd as well as a green helmet. "And another for Chamille, Master of Form." He soon looks around. "Where are you?" Chamille, who was in the form of a cultist member revealed herself. "Oh, there you are." He laughs before he tosses the other Jadeblade to her as well as an orange helmet. "Rules are simple, each lap you complete with your blade in possession, a point. Most points before time expires, you win."

"Wait, what about us?" Spider asked as he used his bottom spider legs to move along to him. "Just stand here, be boring?"

"You get to help anyone you wish, or hurt for that matter. You're free to chose sides. I'm not a dictator."

Griffin was the first, bumping Lloyd and Jay as Paleman also did the same to Jay and grabbed an orange helmet each. The grey skinned man did the same as well as Neuro, Skylor and the green haired woman as Chamille came up to them. "What was that you said about us having targets on our backs?" Lloyd asked.

"Don't worry, we're still a te-!" Kai screamed before falling on his back again.

Jay sighs. "I gotta be honest." He said as the other Masters look at them. "This doesn't look good."

Spider and Magna also grab orange helmets before seeing Lloyd, Kai and Jay all alone. "We better, uh-" Spider was cut off.

"Yeah." Magna replied as they soon place the helmets down and grabbed green ones.

As they were about to come up to Lloyd, Griffin stops them. "Why side with them?" He asked. "Their teammates made us sleep in the mess hall."

"I owe Geoff for helping me through when he swapped places with me to fight Spider."

"And it was his decision that helped me through." Spider said. "Now, out of our way, speed freak."

They come up to Lloyd and Jay as they helped Kai up. "You're not alone."

"Thank you, guys." Lloyd said.

They were soon lined up as Chen was sitting in his chair with loud music playing and Oni and Heianmofa watch closely. "Lloyd, Master of Power, vs Chamille, Master of Form." He said. "Most laps with their Jadeblade when time runs out wins! Loser is out. Thunderbladers, on your mark, get set, good luck to everyone!" He soon spins in his chair. "But mostly Chamille because we all want the Green Ninja out." Lloyd looked on in concern. "Now go!" Lloyd and Chamille soon take off as Chamille turned to Lloyd and raised her Jadeblade, which Lloyd quickly blocked with his. "Ooh! How about some spectacular ambience?" He presses a button which brings the sound of crowd cheering over the speakers. Another horn soon blared as the other Elemental Masters take off.

"It's us against the world, guys." Jay said to Kai, Spider and Magna. "If Lloyd has any chance of moving forward in the tournament, it's up to us four."

Skylor soon came up to Kai as he was still struggling with his roller skates. "Lloyd's your greatest competition." She said. "If he loses today, what's left to stand in your way from winning it all?"

"I'd never think of it." Kai replied.

"Maybe you should." Skylor soon pushes him, making him fall as some of the cultist members laugh.

Spider quickly turned around while moving back. "C'mon, Kai, get up!" He yelled, firing a string of web and helps Kai back on his feet.

By then, both Lloyd and Chamille have made their first lap as Chamille's team members start getting in Lloyd's team's way and Chamille uses the opportunity to go through. Neuro soon pushes Lloyd aside as he came close. "We have to give him room." Jay said.

"And just how are we supposed to do that?" Kai asked.

"I got an idea. Don't touch anyone." Jay soon moves closer.

"Then who am I supposed to hold on to?" Magna soon came up to Kai and held him as Jay uses his Lightning to make a path as Lloyd passes by. "Thanks. Sorry."

Kai soon accidentally knocks Magna into Lloyd, making him drop his Jadeblade. "Lloyd, try not lose it!" Spider yelled, firing a string of web at the Jadeblade and brings it to him.

"Use your power!" Magna yelled as they get up.

"On roller skates?" Lloyd asked. "You crazy? I'd never stay on the track!" He soon starts to catch up as Chamille had just finished another lap and Jay comes up behind Kai.

"You're supposed to be helping." He said, holding his hand out. "Not hurting his chances."

"Thanks for the tip, but I can't skate!" Kai replied as he rolled back. There was less than 13 minutes left as Chamille was leading Lloyd 2 to 1.

* * *

At the docks in Ninjago, the noodle trucks were about to be loaded onto the ship as Nya was at the back. "Nothing unusual to see here." She said as she drove closer. "Just a technologically advanced mobile base camouflaged as a noodle truck." Dareth soon showed up at the window, scaring her.

"I beg of you." He said, exhausted from running after the truck. "You gotta tell Master Chen not to give up on the Puffy Potstickers." Nya sighs as she rolled the window down. "Huh? Nya? When did you start slinging noodles?"

"Quiet. Your gonna blow my cover."

"Cover? Oh, mother of the First Spinjitzu Master, you're on a mission." He taps the exhaust pipe, exposing part of the DB Express. "And why is your truck tripping me out?" Nya soon grabbed him and pulled him in, rolls the window back up as a cultist member was close to coming to the truck. "Far out." He soon gasped. "But wait a minute. I don't see any noodles."

Nya soon came at his face. "It's not a noodle truck, it's my only hope of finding the Ninja."

"The Ninja have gone missing? Sounds like a job for-"

"No, it's not. You're not coming with me."

"Looks like you don't have a choice." Dareth points out that her truck was next.

"Somehow I know I'm gonna regret this." Nya soon drives onto the boat.

* * *

Back at the arena, there was 6 minutes and 37 seconds left as Chamille was still leading Lloyd 4 to 3. "Thunderblade never fails to deliver." He said to Oni as the Masters start to pass by. "Did you know I hold the record with 100 points? When I played with Geoffrey, he was 1 point away from beating my record, but failed. Heianmofa can attest. Tell them, Mofa."

"You were born with skates on, Master." Heianmofa replied, annoyed.

"True story."

"True story." Oni scoffed. "Just like all of his far-fetched endeavours." Chamille passed by as he was talking, making her score 5 to 3.

"There was once a time when you were quite comfortable with lying." Heianmofa replied. "It worked on Misako, didn't it?"

"Button, button, I love buttons." Chen said, acting like a child at a candy store before seeing Lloyd bump through Paleman and Neuro. "Let's even the playing field, shall we?" He soon pressed a button, bringing a ramp up as Lloyd soon went off it, but rolled before getting up. Kai tries to keep moving along, but a ramp soon appears, making him slip and land on it as the cultist members laugh at him again.

Spider moves along as Lloyd came up behind him. "Yo, Spider, whip me!" He yelled.

"How about a faceplant?!" He asked, firing a shot of web at his wheels, making him fall as Jay came up to him.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"That wasn't Lloyd." They look to see Chamille getting up and is pushed further ahead of them by Griffin and passes the line.

Chamille soon came up to the grey skinned man. "His back is hurting him." She said. "Shade, strike his back."

Shade soon disappeared in front of Lloyd and Jay. "Wait, where'd the Master of Shadow go?" Jay asked.

Shade soon appeared behind Lloyd and pushes him, knocking him down and loses his Jadeblade. Paleman soon grabbed it and sniggers as he passes by, before he, Shade, Griffin, Neuro and the green haired woman suddenly fall down while Paleman falls onto the cultist members and the Jadeblade comes up to Magna as she helps Lloyd up, giving it to him before they jump over what is Spider's web string as Skylor soon used Kai's power to burn it. "Two can play at that game." She said, touching Griffin before soon speeding past them, touching Spider before stopping further than them and fired a string of web in front of them, making them trip and Lloyd's Jadeblade flies in the air, but Jay manages to jump over the web and caught the Jadeblade as Lloyd got up and came up to him.

"You didn't learn that in your Mother-Son Skate-Off, did you?" He asked as he took the Jadeblade.

"It was a fierce competition, Lloyd, and this isn't the time to judge, it's the time to skate faster." Jay replied as they pass the line. There was over 5 minutes left, but Lloyd was still behind Chamille on 5 while she had 6. Griffin, Shade, Paleman and the green haired woman soon came up to them as Jay nudges Paleman a bit before Shade came up to Lloyd. Further ahead, Kai was still struggling before the green haired woman soon passes him, making him fall once again and Griffin soon tripped over him. Spider, Magna and Jay laugh as Jay vaults over Griffin while Spider used his web to help Kai back up.

The green haired woman soon turned around and exhaled green breath. "Watch out for Tox's poison cloud!" Magna yelled as they manage to pass it, but Kai goes through it.

"Thanks for the warning." He replied, feeling sick and collapses.

Lloyd manages to catch up to Chamille as she soon turned around and they clashed Jadeblades. "You were a worthy adversary as the Golden Ninja, but now, you're just a weak boy!" She yelled as Lloyd forces her back, but she soon struck Lloyd's face, making him fall back.

He got up as he felt the cut lead from the right side of his left eyebrow down to the middle of his left cheek, which bled around his eye while the others pass by. "YOU BITCH!" He yelled as he got up and skated faster.

"Release the buggy!" Chen yelled, pressing a button. A trapdoor opens up, releasing a buggy as it soon moves along the arena, passing Chamille as Jay and Lloyd came up to Shade and Tox. Jay pushes Shade aside while Tox wrestles with Lloyd before noticing his cut and was about to punch it, before Magna knocks her over and sees the buggy.

"Look out, Lloyd!" She yelled, pushing him aside as Chamille laughed while holding onto the back of it.

"She has the lead AND she gets a lift?" Lloyd asked as he got off and tried his best to wipe whatever blood was around his eye. "I know Chen wants me out, but this is getting ridiculous!" He soon went on as Jay comes by before noticing Tox.

"Sorry, Tox." He said, pushing her into a support beam. "Must be my allergies kicking in."

"Do you even have allergies?" Spider asked as he swung around a support beam, trapping Neuro with his web before joining him.

Chamille, with Shade and Paleman behind her, pass by Lloyd as they were still hanging onto the buggy before Shade and Paleman grab hold of him before Spider uses his web to force them away, but Griffin manages to grab hold of him. "Check this out!" He yelled, going fast, pushing Spider along.

"Make it stop!" Griffin soon came up behind Lloyd and pushes him into him as Jay helps them up.

"We are so not loved!" He yelled.

The score was now 8 to 5 with just over 4 minutes left as Skylor came up to the still struggling Kai. "You're very convincing." She said. "In no time, Lloyd will be out."

"This did wonders for my back, though." Lloyd said to Jay and Spider as they soon take off.

"And he'll never suspect."

Kai growled. "That's it!" He yelled. "I may not be able to skate, but that doesn't mean I can't help!" He soon conjured fire and held them behind his back, making an improvised booster. He speeds up to Chamille and grabs hold of her, making her let go of the buggy as it soon turned to the side and they fall down as Magna uses her magnetic ability to grab the Jadeblade.

"Up yours, Chamille!" She yelled as the cultist members groan. Lloyd had just passed the marker making it his 6th point as there was now 3 minutes and 45 seconds left. "Nice move, Kai!"

"Now you're cookin' with fire!" Jay yelled. Chamille jumps over Kai as she gets back up and Magna throws the Jadeblade to Jay, who turns around. "I got it, you want it." He mocked her, making her angry. "Come and get it!" She tries to grab it, but Jay passes it to Spider as he soon flipped the bird at her while passing by, making her crash into Tox, Griffin and Shade as Lloyd jumps over them.

Skylor soon came up to Kai as he was getting up. "What are you doing?" She asked. "We need Lloyd out."

"WE need to stick together." Kai replied. "I'm a Ninja."

Skylor scoffed. "That's right. And the rest of us aren't. I should've known better." She soon takes off.

Spider soon came up behind him. "Lloyd's closing the gap." He said as he still held Chamille's Jadeblade while they keep going. "But the clock's against us."

"So is everyone else." Kai replied before moving back to Jay. "Oni's right, the more we exclude everyone, the more they gang up on us."

"What are you saying?" Jay asked.

"I'm saying, why don't we tell them about Chen? If others knew what this tournament was really about, maybe they'd help us."

"Whatever you're talking about is worth a try." Magna said as she came up to them. "But time is running out and Lloyd's got a lot of ground to make up."


	13. Disqualify or Forfeit

Lloyd had just passed the line, making it his 7th as Chamille was two points ahead with less than 3 minutes to go. Pretty soon, Neuro, who had managed to get free of the web, trips Spider and kicks the Jadeblade to Chamille, who catches it. "I've got a job to finish!" She yelled as she moves Jay and Kai aside and Kai spins out of control.

Kai kept spinning until Skylor catches him. "Are you trying to take me out too?" She asked.

"No." Kai replied. "You're right. We aren't all Ninja, but Chen's the real enemy. He doesn't care about who wins, he only wants to steal our powers so that he can perform some sort of spell." A ramp soon appears ahead of Lloyd and Chamille, which they jump over as Chamille swings her Jadeblade at Lloyd, but misses as the blood from the previous attack was now down at his neck, some drops staining his gi. Lloyd soon landed as Chamille falls on her buttocks, but quickly gets up.

"A spell?" Paleman asked. "What kind of spell?"

"I dunno, but we have to stay in the tournament to find out."

"This isn't about Lloyd winning, it's about all of us stopping Chen." Jay said to not only Griffin, but to Magna and Spider.

"And why are you telling me this now?" Griffin asked.

"Because it's never too late to do the right thing." Lloyd replied as he came up to them.

As Tox was about to come at them, Neuro pushes her aside. "He's telling the truth." He said. "I know."

"Then why have you decided to help?" Magna asked.

"I'd rather be on the winning team."

"Then let's win this thing!" Lloyd yelled, moving forward.

Chen notices as Chamille knocks Kai aside before she turned to him and Skylor, hissing at them before Spider soon knocked her down and Kai gets into the buggy while Spider and Skylor manage to straighten it before Skylor joins Kai as he takes off, coming up to Lloyd. "Need a lift?" He asked.

"You took the buggy!" Lloyd yelled.

"WE took the buggy. Take the wheel!"

Kai and Skylor get out as Lloyd gets in the buggy, which transforms into a different version as Chen sees it before pressing a button. A ramp soon appeared, but Lloyd drives over it, going past the line. There was less than 2 minutes left with Chamille still in the lead on 11 while Lloyd had 9 as he passed by before Tox was about to use her move, but Griffin knocks her over. "Cut the green guy some slack." He said as Lloyd passed the line again, making his score 10.

"Buttons, buttons, buttons!" Chen yelled, pushing many buttons as obstacles appear, but Lloyd passes by them, going across the line. The moment he passed Chamille, they both crossed at the same time, making it 12 all with 1 minute and 25 seconds to go as Lloyd keeps passing through obstacles, using most of his buggy's components before coming to Chamille.

"We don't have to keep fighting each other." He said, holding out his hand. "We can all win!"

"All of us?" She asked.

"United." Chamille held hers out. But the moment she touched his hand, she grabs him and throws out of his buggy. "Whoa!"

Chamille laughs as she turned and flipped the bird as the buggy reverts to its original state. "Only one can remain."

Lloyd managed to get up and goes over a ramp as he came up next to Chamille for and prepared to strike, but she blocked it before making a counter strike, which Lloyd blocks. "Lloyd might win." Chen said as there was 50 seconds left and turned to Heianmofa. "Do something!"

Heianmofa was about to make an incantation when Spider shot some web at his mouth. "Shut the **** up." He said as Oni soon knocked him off the stand. The cultist member in charge of the score was about to put a 1 on Lloyd to deduct his score, but Kai and Skylor see it.

"He's rigging the match!" Kai yelled, conjuring fire. "I'll stop him."

"Let me." Skylor replied, holding her hand out. The member was soon in the air as there was now 35 seconds left.

Lloyd and Chamille bump into each other as they were near the line before they both tumble. Chamille saw her Jadeblade move further as she jumped over Lloyd, but he uses his to trip her. 5 seconds left, everyone looked on as they both go past the line and the sound of crowd cheering was heard over the speakers. "I WIN!" Chamille yelled. "I WIN!" She soon held her arms up, but soon realised something: She didn't have her Jadeblade as Lloyd held his up.

"She doesn't have her blade!" Jay yelled. Chamille saw that she missed the Jadeblade when Lloyd tripped her and everyone, except Tox and Shade, cheer.

"Oops, I almost forgot." Skylor said as she soon let's go of the member, allowing him to fall onto the stand as the 1 falls onto Lloyd's score, making it 106.

"Look at that." Oni sarcastically said as Heianmofa manages to get the web off his mouth. "He broke your record."

"No!" Chen yelled, turning his chair around. "No! NO!" He jumps off off his chair. "He cheated! Lloyd Garmadon is officially disqualified from the tournament!" As he was about to press a button, a string of web hits his wrist.

"Lloyd won fair and square." Spider said as he held his web at Chen.

"YOU were the one who cheated." Griffin said.

Chen manages to break free of the web and sits down on his chair. "My tournament, my rules." He replied, turning his chair around.

"And just what rules are those?" Paleman asked. "If you disqualify Lloyd, then I forfeit."

"If he forfeits, then so do I." Magna said.

"And me." Spider said.

"Me too." Kai said.

"And me three." Jay said.

"If you disqualify all of us, what kind of a tournament will you have then?" Skylor asked, making Chen turn his chair back.

"What?" Chen asked as he and Heianmofa look at each other. Heianmofa nods and Chen stutters. "Fine! Have it your way! Form loses." He presses a button, opening a trapdoor underneath Chamille and she falls down it, shocking Shade and Tox.

The other soon cheer as Skylor grabs Kai as he fell back. "If what you say is true, you're playing a dangerous game. Chen will find other ways to get you out of the tournament."

"Which is why we'll need all the friends we can get." Kai said. "There's always hope."

* * *

Underground, Textilis guides all the prisoners and defeated Elemental Masters along the hallway with Karlof, Blake, Geoff and the still flour covered Cole at the back, all chained together. "I don't know, P.I.X.A.L., but I sense these chains are unbreakable." Zane was heard at the door close to them as Blake turn to Geoff and Cole.

"Told you he's alive." He said.

Geoff and Cole stop before they and Blake come up to the door, but snag on Karlof. "What are you guys doing?" He asked. "Don't make trouble."

"Zane?" Cole asked as he peered in the window. "Is that you?"

The prisoners soon stopped when their chains snag amongst each other, before Textilis soon turned to them. "What's the hold up?" He asked, turning to them.

"One second." Karlof replied as he was kneeling down. "Karlof tie shoe."

The three see Karlof distracting Textilis before they turn back to the window. Zane soon came at the window as Geoff and Cole laugh. "You're alive!" Geoff said.

"And you're silver?" Cole asked.

"Titanium." Blake corrects him.

"Cole, you look...white." Zane said. "Geoff, same as always. Blake, you look like Geoff after 10 months of not shaving."

"It's great to see you!" Cole yelled. "Look at that, you look brand new!"

"Tie shoe?" Textilis asked Karlof. "What shoe?! The sneakers have no laces to prevent anyone committing suicide." He soon turned around.

"Hold tight, lug-nut." Geoff said. "We're getting you out of here."

He places his hand on the bars as Cole and Blake do the same and Zane joined in. "We're getting us all outta here." Cole said. "That's a promise." Zane soon went back as Blake, Geoff and Cole get back in line before Textilis came up to Karlof, who stands up.

"Where are Blake, Geoff and Cole?" He asked, pushing Karlof aside, but sees the three behind Karlof.

"Right here."

"Keep it real, Textilis." Geoff said as Textilis heads back in front. "You like you've seen ghosts."

"From here on out, Karlof, I'm makin' more than noodles. I'm makin' trouble."

* * *

Just outside the monastery, the ship was almost at the jetty. "Chen can try his best to split up our team, but he's about to find out what happens when we put ourselves back together." At the bowel section, Nya and Dareth look atop the still disguised DB Express to see the island.

* * *

Back underground, the prisoners are tossed back into their cells as Chamille, covering her breasts, is moved forward before they stop at a cell. Inside the cell, Geoff was doing squats before the door opened and Chamille is thrown in, with some ragged orange coveralls and orange sneakers thrown near her before the door closes. Geoff soon turned around to continue his squats. "So, you're the latest to be eliminated, Chamille." He said.

"Afraid so." Chamille replied as she got up and quickly puts the coveralls on and sees the back of Geoff's, the tear was showing his tattoo. "You're one of them?" He soon stopped.

"Formerly one of them. I take it that you now know the truth about the tournament."

"The moment that Chen took my powers."

"All eliminated Elemental Masters had their powers taken. Along with their dignity."

"Dignity?"

"Being forced to walk along the hallway, naked."

"Oh."

"Well, we won't be here for long. Cole and I will think of something. After all, Ninja never quit."


	14. A Spy in the Midst

The following evening, in the underground noodle factory, Chamille was working with Cole, Geoff and Karlof as they were sorting out fortune cookies as Cole was whistling. "Why you whistle?" Karlof asked. "Yesterday Cole was sad, not today. What changed?"

"Things are looking up, Karlof." Cole replied. He was notably growing a small stubble from his time in the factory.

"Yeah, we came here to find a friend and we found him." Geoff said. He was also sporting a stubble.

"All we gotta do now is get Zane and bust him out."

"Yeah, not so easy." Karlof said. "Chen's made it nearly impossible to escape this place."

"We're still working out the details, but Zane's a Nindroid, a walking computer. If I can get to him, he'll solve anything Chen throws at us in no time."

Karlof sighs. "Karlof wish he had friend like that."

"But first order of business, I gotta let the others know we're bustin' him out."

Blake soon came up to him with a small piece of paper and pencil. "It wasn't easy, but I managed to grab some paper and a pencil." He said as Cole soon took them and quickly writes on the paper before putting it in a fortune cookie.

"You put message in cookie?" Karlof asked.

Cole chuckles. "I know, right?" He asked. "That's why it's called a fortune cookie!"

"Well, if you guys get out, don't forget about Karlof."

"Or even me." Patrice said as he passed by them.

"Yeah, sure." Cole replied, assuring them as he was looking away. "Of course."

Geoff soon took the plate and came up to Textilis. "Special order for the banquet's ready." He said. Textilis takes it as he, Cole, Blake and Karlof look on.

"I hope you have good fortune for it to end up in the right hands." Karlof said to Cole.

"You and me both, Karlof." Cole replied as Textilis came up to the door. "Now all I have to do is figure out how to get out outta here."

"Guard at the door usually holds the keys." Geoff said as they kept watching.

A nearby guard soon held his hand out, causing them to gasp, but Textilis slaps the guard's hand and they sigh in relief before seeing the keys on the guard.

* * *

Outside, Nya and Dareth watch as some kabuki and Gewuji heads inside the main building. "Alright, Dareth, let's move in." Nya said.

She was about to stand, but Dareth stops her. "Wait a minute." He said before dragging her to the DB Express.

* * *

"Have I ever told you that I am master of disguise?" He gets out a makeup kit.

"Is that...makeup?"

"No, no. This is the master of disguise kit." He soon gets out a brush and turned to Nya.

"No. No."

"Get ready to go undercover." He starts moving about, using the brush. "Oh, yeah, oh, that."

"Oh! Eww!"

"Perfect." He soon turned around and does it behind his back. "Oh, I'm good." Nya coughs a bit. He then combed his hair a bit. "Presenting Ms Kabuki!" He moves aside, showing Nya, wearing kabuki paint on her face and hands and a kabuki dress.

"What?" Nya was shocked to see her appearance had suddenly changed. "How the hell did you manage to change my clothes?"

"A true Ninja never reveals his secrets. You should know that, Nya. Hmm."

* * *

Inside the main building, Gewuji and the kabuki were all serving food as Shade, Griffin, Skylor, Neuro, Paleman, Lloyd, Oni, Kai, Jay, Magna and Spider were sitting at a table, were waiting for their meals. Lloyd had a bandage covering not only the cut Chamille gave him, but also his eye to prevent blood from going in as well as wearing a clean gi. The kabuki soon came between each of the Elemental Masters and held out their plates. Gewuji had a plate of eggs, which Lloyd was disgusted at. "Try the horned wasp eggs." Chen said. "Delicious!"

"Uh, I think I'll pass." Lloyd replied.

"Oh, lighten up, Green Ninja." He takes one from a nearby kabuki. "This isn't a trick, this is a feast, to celebrate the 10 of you making it to the second round." The kabuki and Gewuji all chuckle. "And I must congratulate the Master of Shadow's defeat over Master of Poison. She was was a bit hard to swallow, am I right?" The kabuki and Gewuji laugh again. "Laugh harder!" He starts laughing more as Gewuji and the kabuki were nervous and start laughing harder.

"You can relax, Lloyd." Kai said. "Even if there was a fight, now that we told the others about Chen's dirty plot to steal our powers, were safe in our secret alliance." As he was talking, Chen was teasingly poking at Heianmofa with his kebab stick.

"Magna and I tried to enlist Shade, but that dude's throwing some serious shade." Griffin said to Skylor.

"Well, if you plan to stop Chen, you'll need everyone on board." Oni replied. "Each fighter that loses gives him strength. Soon he'll be too powerful for even all of you combined to overcome." Lloyd glares at Shade as he eats a kebab.

* * *

A few minutes later, Textilis comes up to the entrance with the plate of fortune cookies as Gewuji soon takes it and starts to head back in before Textilis soon smacked her buttocks again, causing her to shriek. "Pervert!" She yelled as she went in.

"Oh, fortune cookies!" Chen yelled. "Bring them to me!"

"But they are for your captured...I mean, honoured guests." Heianmofa replied as Gewuji holds out the plate to Chen as he takes the fortune cookie with Cole's message in it.

"I'm not gonna eat them, Clousey Clouse, just read the fortunes. They're my favourite part."

Heianmofa notices the message sticking out and grabs it. "Might I warn you, our guests are fond of whispering and I don't think is about your food." He said. "I've heard word they have allied themselves. The Ninja have told them about our secret ceremony." Chen just tries to grab the fortune cookie, but Heianmofa kept moving it back.

"Do they know about the spell?"

"Not yet, but we must get ahead of this." Chen soon took the cookie and placed it back on the plate as Gewuji soon walked on, passing Heianmofa as she turned to him.

"That pervert Textilis spanked me again." She said.

"I'll try to talk to him."

Gewuji soon started handing out the fortune cookies. "It has come to my attention that there are rumours floating about that I am stealing everyone's power." Chen said as Gewuji came up to Lloyd, but misses the one with the message. "I am!" This gets everyone to gasp. "But it's all for this. Staff." The kabuki soon surround him, with fans. "No, no, not you staff, I mean my real staff!" They immediately stop as a kabuki soon came up and held Chen's staff to him, which he takes. "The Staff of Elements! It holds the power of your fallen foes and soon it'll hold all but one, for the last standing in my tournament will win this prize and be the greatest fighter ever in the history of Ninjago!" As he talked, Kai and Jay grab a fortune cookie each, but miss the messaged one. The Masters mutter amongst themselves.

"You lie!" Lloyd yelled as he stood up. "What about the spell?"

"Spell?" Heianmofa asked. "What spell?"

"Don't believe him. It's just another trick. Neuro read Clouse's mind and saw it. Tell them what you saw, Neuro."

Neuro notices Clouse glaring at him. "I...I don't remember." He lied, shocking Lloyd. "Truthfully, I'm a bit more interested in knowing more about that staff."

"And why should we be so quick to believe everything you say, one eye?" Griffin asked as he and Skylor grab a fortune cookie each. "How do we know you're not lying to get the staff for yourself?" The others mutter as Heianmofa and Chen smile at each other. Skylor opens her fortune cookie, finding Cole's message, looks at it and gasped.

"It worked." Heianmofa whispered to Chen. "Their alliance is crumbling."

"So much for the alliance." Magna said.

"They believe him over us." Lloyd replied as a kabuki came and waved her fan near Jay.

"If we're gonna convince anyone, we need proof." He said, before being annoyed by the kabuki. "We need to-" He growled. "-find that spell." He soon turned to the kabuki. "Would you cut it out?!"

"Jay, it's me." Nya replied.

"Nya?" Jay, Kai, Oni and Lloyd asked.

"Lower your voices. I'm undercover. And, to be completely honest, a bit out of my element. And I heard what happened to Cole. That was big of you both." He places a hand on Jay's shoulder.

"Love is like war, Nya." Jay replied, patting her hand. "Everybody gets hurt."

"Is it just you, sis?" Kai asked.

"Dareth's also on the island." She holds her communicator out.

"Whaddup, Ninja?" Dareth asked through the communicator.

"And in contact with Dragon via a mobile base."

"If you're undercover, that means you can get close to Clouse's spell book." Kai said. "All we know is that it's on page 149. I think he might have it in his quarters."

"I'll look into it. And it sounds like you have your work cut out for you too."

"How so?" Jay asked.

"How do you think they found out about your little alliance? Someone in your circle of trust is a spy."

"A spy?" Jay, Kai, Oni and Lloyd asked.

Heianmofa soon notices Nya standing near the Ninja as well as Gewuji before Nya backs away and Skylor came up to them. "Do you know that servant girl?" She asked.

"Know that girl?" Kai stuttered as he lied. "Of course not. Why? Jealous?"

"My fortune tells me Cole, Geoff, your friend Zane and some guy named Blake will be breaking out." She hands Kai the message and he looks at it. "You're lucky this didn't end up in the wrong hands."

"They found Zane. And Blake's here too. I can't believe it! Thanks, Skylor." Skylor soon sat down.

"It's good to know that there are some people here we still trust." Spider said.

"A spy?" Jay asked Kai. "Who do you think it is?"

"I have my suspicions." Lloyd replied, glaring at Shade.

* * *

In a cave behind a waterfall, the DB Express was stationed there as rock 'n' roll music was heard. Inside, Dareth was air guitaring to it. "Yeah!" He yelled before laughing.

"Dareth!" Nya yelled through the speakers. "Dareth! Are you there?"

Dareth soon stopped, came up to the chair to turn the music off and moves his head to the microphone. "Loud and proud, Nya. Talk to me."

"Tell Dragon our objectives are set. I'm gonna find the spell and get proof Chen's up to no good while the Ninja sniff out a spy in their alliance." As she was speaking, Dareth combs his hair.

"Aye-aye. Brown Ninja out." He soon presses a few buttons. "Brown Ninja to Master Wu. Come in, Dragon. The falcon has landed..."


	15. Searching for Answers

By the entrance in the noodle factory, the head guard with the keys was mockingly eating some spring rolls as two other guards were next to him. "It's time." Cole said as he, Geoff, Blake and Karlof were sorting noodle boxes out.

"But shift not over for hours." Karlof replied.

"It is for me." He laughs. "I've been waiting to do this for a long time." He vaults over and heads over to a nearby noodle machine. He jumps onto the conveyor belt and starts eating the noodles as the prisoners were cheering for him.

"Shoot him!" The head guard yelled.

One of the cultist members aims his rifle at Cole before Geoff soon moved a nearby cart into him, making him misfire the rifle as some prisoners duck down. The other guard soon aimed his rifle at him. "Sorry, I lost my grip!" He said, attempting to lie, as the member kept aiming his rifle while another member tries to strike Cole with his rifle, but he jumps off and pushes a nearby trolley into two members, knocking one down as the other kicks it back to him, but Cole jumps over it and rolls underneath another conveyor belt before sitting up, grabs a fortune cookie and eats it.

He throws some at the members as they aim their rifles at him, but they are hit in the face by them as Cole jumps onto a nearby cart and crashes into a conveyor belt as he jumps off and moved to one side as a member fired his rifle, but he kicks it out of his hand as another came up behind him, but he knocks him aside as another one ran straight at him, kicking him into nearby boxes before he gets up. "Let there be food!" Cole yelled, grabbing a box and throws it at some members, knocking them down and the prisoners cheer more as Cole kicked a nearby box upward before jumping onto it and then another as the members try grabbing him before he jumps onto a nearby conveyor belt with spring rolls on it. "All you can eat." He kicks it at the members. "Eat it, guards!"

One guard soon throws a spear at Cole, but he jumped in the air, missing the spear as another member came at Cole as he landed and tried hitting him, but he moves to part of the conveyor belt's supports before running up to a nearby cart with fortune cookies on it and uses the plate to block the spears and rifles before he gets his legs between a broom and spins, knocking them down. "He's getting better." Blake said as he and the other prisoners look on.

He soon throws the plate at another set of guards before running up to the conveyor belt with noodles on it before grabbing some and swings them like a rope before making them wrap around a support column and moves up, cheering. "Go, Cole, go!" Karlof yelled.

But then, a guard fires at the noodles, breaking them and Cole lands in the arms of the guard with the keys. "Got you, asshole." He said, putting him down and starts to squeeze him.

Cole suddenly belches in his face, making him look away, in disgust. "Yeah, now I feel better." He said. "You got any cake?"

* * *

Soon, Cole and Geoff were thrown into their cells because of the incident. In Cole's cell, he got up, scoffing. "It was all worth it!" He soon got out the keys he pickpocketed from the guard. "For these."

* * *

In a cave, Zane manages to get out of his cuffs as he looked to see the dragon was sleeping and looked up from where he fell and tried to slowly move away from the dragon, but it wakes up and stares at him. "Zane!" Cole's voice was suddenly heard as it turned out to be another dream.

* * *

Zane was still chained to the wall and Cole came up to him, unlocking the chains. "Cole?" Zane asked as Cole unlocked the other chain. "You've returned."

"Course I did. I made a promise. Now, come here, you shiny new tin can." He soon hugged him. "Can you feel the love?"

"No. But the longer we stand here, the shorter time we have to escape."

"Ha! You know you were always the smart one?" He headslaps him and looks out the doorway. "Let's find Geoff and get out of here." They soon take off.

* * *

Back in the factory, the guard feels the spot where the keys should be, but finds out they're not there anymore and hits a nearby button. Alarms soon went off.

* * *

In Geoff's cell, Geoff was doing squats before the door opened, revealing Cole and Zane. "Oh, thank goodness." He said as he took off his beanie, came up to them and hugged Zane. "Zane, you're a sight for sore eyes."

"Your eyes are sore?" Zane asked, not understanding the sentence.

"No, it's an expression. Let's go, they probably already found out you took the keys." They soon take off as Geoff threw the beanie aside.

* * *

In Heianmofa's room, Nya enters it before heading up to a nearby desk where the book was and starts moving through the pages. "Page 102...122..." She whispered before finding the page in question. "Aha! Page 149." She looks at it and is shocked. "This would change everything."

"I am not interested in your excuses." Heianmofa was heard behind the door as Nya turned to it.

* * *

In the hallway, Heianmofa was walking up to his room with Textilis behind him. "You can't just go being a pervert to the kabukis or even my daughter."

"But, she is the sweetest one of all and-" Textilis was soon cut off when Heianmofa raises a finger to silence him.

"She's only 15. And no, she will not accept a proposal from you if you keep misbehaving around her."

As he was about to head in, the guard that had the keys comes up to Heianmofa. "There's been a breach in the factory." He said.

* * *

In Heianmofa's room, Nya hears the conversation. "Master Cole and Master Geoff have gone missing." She tears page 149 from the book, closes it and hides behind a shelf.

* * *

Out in the hallway, Heianmofa shakes his head. "Release my pet. She'll make sure that Cole and my son don't escape." He soon heads inside his room as the guard and Textilis take off.

* * *

Inside, Heianmofa comes up to the desk, looks around a bit, looks at the book to see a handprint in kabuki paint and takes it before leaving.

"Geoff is Clouse's son?" Nya asked herself.

* * *

In the underground base, Cole, Geoff and Zane run along a path. "Not that way." Zane said. "That will only take us back to where we started."

"Maybe YOU should be leading." Cole replied. Sounds of roaring was soon heard making them immediately stop.

Zane gasped a bit. "I am not familiar with that sound."

"I am."

"We need to move!" Geoff yelled as they turned around to run.

"I thought I was leading." Zane replied.

"Trust me, you'll wanna keep up!" Cole yelled as Zane turned to see Heianmofa's snake and soon ran to catch up to them as it nearly bites him.

They soon come up to an entrance which is covered as Zane feels it. "This isn't a wall, it's the body of a large serpent."

"Uh, come on, we HAVE to find another way." They soon turn around and as the snake moved around, Cole, Geoff and Zane were close by before they turn right, only to see its body in front of them when they make a left.

"Damn it!" Geoff yelled. "Another dead end." They continue down the path, only to see the snake circling around them.

"The serpent's strategy appears to be to surround us and coil inward." Zane said as they see it still moving along. "Very clever."

"Yeah, well, my strategy is not to be eaten." Cole replied as the snake came up behind them and they jump to the side as the snake manage to bite at Geoff, tearing his left sleeve and parts of the top part of the coveralls off, exposing his tattoo before they keep moving along as the snake kept chasing them, but they come up to another dead end.

"It was nice knowing you, Zane." Geoff said. "I think this really is our dead end." The snake growled as it comes closer and charged at them, but they move aside quickly as the snake hits the wall, briefly stunning it.

"I don't suppose you could freeze him?"

"Chen took my powers like everyone else." Zane said before standing up. "P.I.X.A.L., calculate escape scenarios."

"P.I.X.A.L.?" Geoff asked.

"You got a girl stuck in your head?" Cole asked.

"Calculating escape routes." P.I.X.A.L. said from inside Zane's head. "Activating explosive shurikens." Zane soon got out some shurikens and throws them onto the ground. They soon explode and Cole and Zane fall and land in another hallway.

* * *

"I'm gonna like the new you."

They soon look up to see Geoff, being held by the snake. "It's got me!" He yelled. "Go on!"

"We can't leave you!" Cole yelled.

"Go on without me, now!"

"We must move quickly!" Zane yelled. "Geoff can take care of himself."

"Lead the way!" Cole replied as they soon ran off and Geoff smiled before he is dragged away.

* * *

In Kai's room, all the Elemental Masters were looking at each other. "Like I said, I ain't joining your little alliance." Shade said. "I'm gunnin' for that staff."

"Hey, this isn't about an alliance, this is about finding out who is the spy." Lloyd replied. "No one leaves this room until we find out who is passing information to Chen." They all soon look at each other as Oni has his back against the door while Lloyd stares at Shade.

"Why are you lookin' at me, Greenie? I'm not your spy."

"Perhaps I can help." Neuro said, using his powers before turning to the others. "I don't know who, but someone here isn't who they say they are."

"How do you know we can trust YOU?" Skylor asked. "Maybe I should use your power and see inside your head."

"I'd like to see you try, power hoarder."

As they were about to go at each other, Magna and Kai come between them. "This is what Chen wants, for us to fight." Kai said. "He's already done it to one of us, which is why he took Magna's place. But we don't have to. There has to be a more civilised way around this."

"There is." Oni said. "Everyone who's ever worked for Chen has the Anacondrai tattoo on their back. Find the tattoo, find the spy."

"Anyone object?" Lloyd asked. Neuro came up first and undoes a sleeve, showing his back is clean.

"Can I go now?" He asked.

"Not until we checked everyone. Who's next?"

"Let's get it on!" Griffin yelled, showing his back, which is also clean.

"Thank you, Griffin. Next." Magna pulls a strap off and shows her back, which is also clean. "Okay." Spider removes his jacket and lifts his shirt up, showing his back which is also clean.

* * *

In the main room, Chen was sitting in his chair as a kabuki was fanning him and three more were dancing in front of him. Heianmofa soon came in, with the book. "You're harshing my vibe." Chen said as Nya comes in, hiding the page behind her dress. "You better tell me they've caught the escaped prisoners."

"Only my son, Master." Heianmofa replied. "They're asking him for information now as we speak. And I have far worse news to report. Someone has stolen the spell!"

"Do you need the page to do the spell?"

"Of course not. But if it gets into the hands of the Ninja, the fighters will know we've lied." Nya comes up to hide behind a nearby support beam. "Then they'll rise up against us."

"Then we must find that page!" He soon notices something on his sleeve. "Ohh! Kabuki paint, uh, it gets everywhere." He soon looked to see his clothes ruined by the paint as Heianmofa looks at the handprint on the book.

Gewuji sees Nya, notices the page sticking out of her dress and immediately grabbed hold of her before dragging her to the others. "Master, I have a feeling a spy may well be in our midst."

"A kabuki servant? Well, well."

"Don't blow your cover." She whispered to Nya as they dance along with the other kabuki.

"How do you know I'm not a real kabuki?" Nya asked.

"I know how many kabukis there are on the island, I know them all personally and you've been around the Elemental Master of Lightning."

"The spy may have the page still on them." Heianmofa told Chen. "Guards! Search every servant in this room!" The kabuki are shocked as Gewuji quickly grabs the page from Nya and hides it behind her dress as the guards search the kabuki in front of them.

One guard soon came up to Gewuji and pats her down before he finds the page and held it up. "This one!" He yelled, pushing Gewuji forward, causing all the kabuki, including Nya to gasp.

"Gewuji." The guard soon slapped her face, causing the kabuki and Nya to gasp again. "No! That's my daughter." He swipes the page from the guard and puts it in his back pocket before turning to Gewuji, whose face paint was ruined from the slap.

"I'm no daughter of yours." Gewuji said.

"Well, well." Chen said, coming up to her. "Who knew the daughter of my trusted servant would betray me? Bring me my staff!" One of the guards leave as Gewuji was confused.

"What for?"

"Your mother as it turns out had two Elemental Powers. Your brother had Sand, so you obviously have Glass." The guard holds out the staff to Chen and he takes it as the other guards restrain Gewuji.

"But, that can't be true!" Chen holds his staff high as Chen's staff fires Geoff's Sand power at her before it moves back as it starts taking Gewuji's Elemental Power as she screamed. It soon stopped as Gewuji fell down to the ground and Nya and the other kabukis look on, sadly.

"Put her in the factory!"

"No! NO!" Gewuji was soon dragged out, her kabuki paint leaving a drag mark, as Heianmofa looked on, in sadness while the kabukis and Nya were in shock.


	16. Alliance Dissolved

In the cave, Dareth was still listening to the music in the DB Express as he held a broom like a guitar. "#They call me Dareth.#" He sang. "#The man with the big bad guitar sound. I said spin. Spin like a record. Come on. Yeah, spin, Dareth, spin. Spin like a record. Come on." He soon unintentionally hits the microphone, turning it on to its highest setting.

* * *

The music was playing out of the speaker. "#Dareth the man and his big bad guitar sound...#" He howls.

* * *

In the main room, most of the kabuki and Nya were still in shock to see Gewuji had her Elemental Power stolen and taken away when the music was soon heard. "What is that racket?" He asked.

"It's coming from the island." Heianmofa replied.

"It's probably another spy. Find the signal, find the spy."

Heianmofa soon turned to a group of guards. "You heard him, search the island!" They soon take off as Nya was about to leave. "As for you, stay put."

Nya soon moved her wrist communicator to her mouth as Heianmofa leaves, with the page in his back pocket. "Dareth, what have you done now?" She asked. Heianmofa glances back to see her and the other kabukis dancing and leaves.

* * *

In Kai's room, Skylor and Shade were the last two in line. "Well, only two left." Lloyd said.

Kai sighs. "I hate to do this, but it's your turn." He said to Skylor. "Can I see your back, please?"

"How could you not trust me?" She asked. "I came to you with the fortune cookie."

"I'm sorry, but we all have to know."

"What about the Yellow Ninja?" Shade asked. "I saw he had an Anacondrai tattoo on his back!" This gets the Elemental Masters to gasp. "Who's to say he's getting special treatment from Chen now, since he is out? He must be the spy."

* * *

Underground, Geoff was being punched by Eyezor as he was held by the same chains that held Zane while already bloodied and bruised. "Tell me." He said. "What did you guys plan?"

Geoff just spits blood on his face. "****... you." He replied before Eyezor soon punched him again, rendering him unconscious.

* * *

Back in Kai's room, they were all looking at the Ninja. "Do you think Geoff is the spy?" Griffin asked.

"No, I trusted him, when he chose to be eliminated in the first round." Lloyd replied.

"Well, you can keep thinking about your friend being a spy." Shade said. "Because that staff will be mine!"

Lloyd soon conjured an energy ball and fired it at Shade, who disappears. The blast knocks the portrait onto Jay and he screams. "****!" He yelled. "My leg! Get Kai off of me!"

Shade starts to head for the door as Spider fires a web shot at him. But he fades away before reappearing as Oni tried to grab him, but he fades away again, reappearing behind him. "You cast a long shadow, old man." He soon punches him, knocking him down before running out.

"Dad!" Lloyd yelled, coming to pick him up as Oni felt a minor bruise on his face.

"It was Shade!" Neuro yelled. "He must be the spy!"

Magna and Griffin try to pull the portrait aside as Jay slammed his fists into the ground. "Get him off!" He yelled before they get it off and he tries to get up, but tumbles due to his sprained leg.

"It looks like a sprain." Magna said as she helped him up.

The Masters start to leave as Kai came up to Skylor. "Skylor, look, I'm sorry." He said.

"Don't." Skylor coldly replied. "And if you still think I'm the spy, watch me walk out that door." She walks away before showing her back to him. It was clean like the others before walking out.

"What happened to our alliance?" Jay asked as Magna held him.

"What alliance?" Lloyd asked.

"Looks like the alliance has dissolved." Magna replied.

* * *

Back in the main room, Chen was lying on a chair as two kabukis were serving him fruit and a drink as Nya was fanning him. "Kabuki are always pleased to serve me." He said. "Isn't that right, kabuki?" The two kabukis reluctantly giggle, afraid of him due to him taking their fellow kabuki's Elemental Power away as Nya joined a little. "Now harder! Really get into it! Unless you want to be thrown into the factory like Gewuji!" Nya fans faster as Heianmofa came up to Chen and the kabukis leave.

"Our spy tells me the Master of Lightning is hurt." He said.

Nya gasps and hits Chen's face by accident. "Oww! Too hard!"

"The Ninja are weakening, master."

"What about their spy? Have you found where the signal's coming from?"

"We haven't found anything on the island yet. But we will. I'm still disgusted that you took my daughter's power when she hasn't even unlocked it."

"Well, the staff is equipped with a rare jewel that can take any power at will. Unlocked or not."

"Hope he doesn't steal mine." Nya whispered to herself.

* * *

Outside, near the waterfall, two guards were moving to the music as Textilis came up to them. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"I was, uh...I was head banging." The guard with a shoulder strap replied.

"I was taking a break?" The other guard asked.

"Have you checked out the waterfall?" Textilis asked, pointing to it.

They look at it. "Uh, yeah, it's beautiful." The first guard replied.

"Yeah. So serene." The other guard said.

"I meant for spies, you idiots!" Textilis yelled.

"Oh!" They both replied as they take off with Textilis coming with them. "Yes, sir! Right away, sir!"

"Oh, come on!

* * *

In the DB Express, Dareth was still moving the broom like a guitar. "Dareth!" Nya's voice was heard through the speaker. "Do you read me? They're coming! You hear me? They're coming for you!"

Dareth soon stopped. "Savages?!" He asked as he came up to the console. "Now, where's that cloak button?"

* * *

It was too late as by the entrance, Textilis and the cultist members were preparing to surround it. The DB Express soon turns into one of Chen's trucks, then a circus cart, a rock and a bus as Textilis is amused. "Check it out." He said to the guards and they laugh before moving forward as it turned back to its original state.

"Now let's test what's under the hood." He soon accelerated at them, making them jump out of the way as he exits the cave.

* * *

Outside, Dareth turns right and heads down the path as some copters pick up some guards and they all chase after him. Dareth drives along the path as he struggles with the buttons. "Somebody get me outta here!"

He soon pressed a red button, popping the roof off as the chair moves back and a robot appears in place. "Auto pilot initiated." It said.

"Ha! About time you showed up, little dude." He soon puts his mask on as the cultist members keep pursuing him. A turret soon came out and turned to the members. "Alright, none heads, I got a bone to pick with-" The DB Express hits a few rocks along the path, making the turret hit a big boulder, which soon fell and landed in front of one of the buggies, making it turn off the canyon. "Score one for the Brown Ninja!" Ahead was a wooden barrier as the robot soon covered it's visor. "Bad auto pilot! Bad auto pilot!" He soon moved some controls back, making the DB Express spin before turning it on its side as it hits the barrier and the vehicles surround him. "I've been taken hostage by the savages!"

* * *

In the main room, Nya was fanning Chen. "You're on your own!" Dareth's voice was heard on Nya's communicator as Chen is confused. "Go on without me!"

Chen soon grabbed her wrist. "So YOU'RE the spy." He said.

Nya soon kicks Chen in the chest, knocking him down. "Oh, and by the way, your feet stink!" She yelled as she ran for the door, jumping over Heianmofa and another guard as they bump into each other.

Chen soon grabbed the staff and fired ice to try and stop her, but missed. "Get her!"

* * *

Underground, two guards move along the hallway. "They've ordered everyone after some kabuki girl." One guard said.

"What about the escaped factory worker?" The other guard asked as they come up to a room, unlock it and head in.

* * *

In the cell was Geoff, who is unconscious as they unlock the chains and start to drag him out. "**** him. Chen will make sure the other workers pay for his actions."

"Oh, poor saps."

* * *

In the hallway, Cole and Zane look around the corner to see the guards drag Geoff away and is shocked.

"'Poor saps'?" Cole asked.

"Hurry!" Zane replied. "The exit is just around the bend."

They start turning back, but Cole stops. "You go. I can't. A Ninja doesn't save himself, he protects those who can't protect themselves. I have to go back. I have to go back and save them all."

He starts moving down, but Zane stops him. "And a Ninja never leaves another Ninja's side."

"We'll get off this island one day, Zane. But it's either all or us or none of us." They soon start heading down the path together.

* * *

Geoff is tossed into the factory as the eliminated Elemental Masters came up to him. "Geoff!" They all yelled.

"Beach ninja okay?" Karlof asked as Powder and Chamille help him up.

"Just a few scratches." Geoff replied, groaning as his nose bled. "Those fuckers hit like girls. But, there's bad news. With Cole and Zane gone, they're gonna kill us all."

"What?" Blake asked.

"It's what I heard them say."

* * *

Outside, Heianmofa looks along the grounds as Nya is hiding nearby, sneaks up behind and grabs the spell page from his back pocket before he turns around, only to have her kick him in the chest before knocking him back as she soon jumped onto a lamp, kicked him again, making him fall down some stairs and then onto the roof.

* * *

She starts throwing roof tiles at him and some guards, but misses a few as some hit Heianmofa and she continued climbing up the roof. "Don't just stand there, find her!" He yelled as they soon take off and Heianmofa feels through his back pocket to find the page is gone. "The spell!" He soon takes off.

Heianmofa sees Nya, jumping onto another rooftop as he soon climbs up to one tier of the roof of a nearby building and moves along between walls as Nya passed by and he catches up to her as she runs along the roof before stopping to see him land behind her and continues running. Nya comes up to an edge and jumps off as Heianmofa follows her, both landing on the rooftop across from them before climbing up it and he manages to grab hold of her. "Get off me!" She yelled turning around and kicked him back.

He ran and tried to kick her, but Nya uses her hands to block it before moving back as Heianmofa spun to kick again, but keep missing as Nya turned before she moves back as he jumped into the air to kick at her, but she uses her hands to block his feet. "Give me the spell back, you little bitch!" He soon tried to kick her, but Nya backflips as Heianmofa managed to kick her, knocking her off the roof and she slides along the roof tiles before landing on another roof as Heianmofa caught up to her as she ran up the rooftop before coming up to a guard post and pressed her foot against the wall to soften her landing while Heianmofa rolled to soften his landing.

* * *

He soon flipped as he grabbed hold of Nya and holds her by her neck as she looked at the path behind her while upside down before kicking Heianmofa in his groin, making him let go and then fires a spray of water at him before she takes off, into the jungle. The guards soon come up to him. "Get her! And get that spell!"

* * *

In the main room, Chen was sitting on his chair as a cultist member comes up to him. "My spy, have they found the girl?" He asked.

"No, but there is a few things you must know." The member replied. "She has the power of Water. And you may have bigger problems to deal with." Suddenly, he turned purple and form into Skylor, who used Chamille's power. "Cole's got the Metal Man, Father."

"Thank you, my child." Skylor soon walks up to him. "The Master of Form's power has proved to be useful to you." They soon hug. "But the Ninjas' time here is done. Tomorrow, we will end this charade. Tomorrow, we will break up the Ninja forever!" They both soon laugh.


	17. Hunt for Nya

The following morning, in a blimp, high in the sky, the remaining contestants were all sitting as they were waiting for an announcement. Kai, Lloyd and Jay all have new gis while Lloyd had the bandage removed, showing the cut had now formed into a scar as he was looking out a window and Jay had a cast on his broken leg as he notices Griffin staring at him. "What are you looking at, zippy?" He asked.

"The next one out of the tournament." Griffin replied, but Jay scoffs.

Spider, wearing a black long coat which leads down to his legs, black long-sleeved shirt, black chinos and black boots leading halfway up to his knees, had his spider legs clamped together, turned to Griffin. "Oh, you'll be the one gone, Turner." He said.

"Yo, Spiderman, shut up!"

"Make me." He flips the bird before looking away.

"Why so scared to show us your back, Shade?" Kai asked.

"Yeah, are you worried we'll find a tattoo and know your working for Chen?" Magna asked. She was now in a white leotard with tan armour.

"I hope the next fight is between either you or her against me 'cause I'm gonna put you two on your backs." Shade replied, threateningly.

Paleman wolf-whistles at Skylor. "Do you mind?" She asked, annoyed.

"Tensions are high." Oni said.

"Yeah, not as high as we are now." Lloyd replied as he looked out the window, afraid. "Can hardly see the island from up here."

"I've had enough of this." Neuro said, also afraid as he breathes anxiously and came to the door to the cockpit. "I can't stand heights! Where's Chen?" He opens it, only to find no pilot and is shocked as well as the others.

Pretty soon, the screen on the cockpit comes on with Chen, inside the DB Express. "How do I know if this thing's on?" He asked as he was far into the screen before backing away. "Oh, oh, oh, I see, the light. Oh. Ooh. I'm on?" Everyone soon crowds around Neuro. "Right now?" He soon clears his throat. "Hello, final 10. I see you are all eager for the tournament to commence so one of you can win my Staff of Elements. Instead of fighting for a Jadeblade, today you will be fighting for something different." He presses a button, showing a camera's point of view of the jungle, showing Nya, wearing Blake's Samurai X gear, who sees the camera and runs off.

"Nya." Kai said, making everyone look at him.

"You know her?" Skylor asked.

"It's my sister."

"We have an uninvited guest on the island." Chen said through the screen.

"She must be holding the proof that will stop Chen."

"Find her and you will automatically move on-"

"The spell he plans to use when he takes our powers."

"-to the final round!"

"He wants us all to hunt her down?" Jay asked. "She won't stand a chance!"

"Then we have to find her before anyone else does." Lloyd replied as he puts on his hood, followed by Jay, Kai and Skylor.

"Be warned, she is the Elemental Master of Water." Chen said through the screen, shocking them. "In 10 seconds, the bottom will drop-" Everyone gasps. "But to show you I'm not a bad man, I've given you 10 parachutes." Parachutes soon came out behind them and the floor starts to open. The Elemental Masters scream as they try to grab a parachute as Chen sees Oni. "Master Garmadon is there? Shoot! That makes 11. Oh, well, I was never good at math." He sniggers. "Toodle-loo!" The screen shuts off.

Everyone soon moved to their sides. "That guy's love for trap doors is seriously pissing me off!" Lloyd yelled.

* * *

The bottom fully opens and everyone screamed as they start to free fall and the parachutes were now further away from them. Shade was the first to grab one and immediately deployed it before laughing as everyone was still falling. Jay soon turned to Lloyd. "Lloyd, use your Energy Dragon!" He yelled.

Lloyd tries to concentrate, but fails. "I can't!" He yelled as Skylor and Griffin grab a parachute each. "I can't get it to work!"

Skylor and Griffin deploy their parachutes as Jay lands on top of Griffin's. "Huh?" He asked as he looked up and saw him. "Get your own chute, lead foot!"

Jay sees a parachute coming near him and immediately grabbed it as he moved away from Griffin's. "I got one!" He yelled. "I got one!" He laughs before deploying it.

Magna sees a nearby parachute and immediately grabbed it, but soon Paleman did the same thing when he appears. "I got it first!" She yelled, headbutting him, making him let go of the parachute as she soon deployed it.

Lloyd passes by as he tries to grab a nearby parachute. "Your powers don't work because you aren't controlling your fear." Oni said as he came up to his son. "Focus." Lloyd immediately grabbed it, but Paleman appears and forces Lloyd to let go before he deploys it. "Control your fear. Don't let it control you! Centre yourself."

Kai sees a nearby parachute coming up to him and grabs it, but Neuro soon appeared, making them spin before they pass through a school of birds and Kai lets go as Neuro soon deployed the parachute. Kai soon sees another parachute ahead of him as he uses his Fire power as a booster to get to it. Spider sees Kai grabbing the parachute, burning it a bit, but he quickly grabs it and kicks Kai away. "So long, sucker!" He deploys the parachute, but the burn had affected half the chute and strings, causing him to continue free falling. "Help me, sucker!" Kai soon notices another parachute before grabbing it and deploys it.

Kai soon looked down to see Spider as he free fell and Lloyd and Oni come up to the last parachute. "There's only one parachute left." He said. They both grab it as Spider passes by and they look down.

* * *

As he continued to fall, Spider immediately used his Web power to make a landing net around some trees before landing on it and looked up. "That damn Red Ninja!"

* * *

Back in the sky, Lloyd and Oni were still falling while holding the parachute. "We'll share!" Lloyd yelled.

"They're only built for one." Oni replied. "This is an easy decision."

"You're right." He soon pulled the cord, deploying it and continues to fall as Oni looked on, in shock.

"What have you done?!"

Lloyd continues free falling as he remembers what his father said. "Control my fear." He closes his eyes as he hits the leaves before a flash of green light is seen and Lloyd was now riding a green dragon as everyone looked on.

"He made it!" Kai yelled.

"Of course he did!" Jay replied.

"Attaboy!" Oni yelled.

* * *

In the jungle, Nya sees the Masters in the sky. "This doesn't look good." She said before she soon ran off.

* * *

Skylor lands nearby and immediately removed her parachute before running off.

* * *

Further away, Griffin also lands and removed his parachute.

* * *

But by the volcano, Kai was struggling to land. "Whoa!" He yelled, wide eyed. He manages to land on the edge, but the parachute soon lands into the lava as Kai was recovering a bit and removed his hood before he notices the burning parachute.

* * *

His screams were heard nearby as Spider hears it as he got off of his net and laughs.

* * *

Nearby, Jay lands in a tree and sees the flame of Kai's parachute while removing his hood. He struggles to get out of the tree, but a branch soon breaks and he falls onto the ground as the parachute soon covered him while he groaned. "That did not feel good." He said.

* * *

The moment Magna was about five feet from the ground, she removed her parachute and landed before looking around. "Okay, Master of Water, where are you?" She asked as she started moving along.

* * *

Nearby, Shade finds a bow and arrow in a hollow tree trunk as a nearby speaker goes off. "Hello, combatants." Chen's voice was heard through it. "I have left a few things to help you in the hunt." Shade grabs them and runs off.

* * *

Nearby, Spider comes up to a nearby tree where some armour was hanging off a branch as he hears the announcement. "I hope you use them wisely." In the DB Express, Chen turned to Heianmofa. "Heian, why have I never had a mobile base? It's my new favourite toy! Whoo-hoo! There's so many buttons and surprises."

* * *

Back in the jungle, Spider soon chuckles before looking at the armour. "Finders keepers." He said, shooting a web string, hitting the armour and pulls it back, grabbing it and putting it on before heading off.

* * *

Close by, Jay just scoffed. "Like I'll ever trust a treat from you, Chen!" He yelled at a nearby speaker before continuing to move on but winced from moving on his broken leg and sees a nearby mech. "Ok, maybe just a small treat." He winces as he comes up to the mech and gets in.

"Welcome, Master of Lightning." The mech's computer said as it soon changed colour from grey to blue and dark purple.

Jay smiles as he moved the mech's leg. "Suddenly my leg feels much better! I'm on my way, Nya!" He soon takes off.

* * *

Further away, Oni sees Lloyd on his Elemental Dragon. "If we're going to find Nya before the others do we've got a lot of ground to cover." He said as Lloyd dispersed his dragon and landed on the ground.

Lloyd soon notices something. "Look!" He yelled. "Nya's footprints."

"Huh? Nya's more clever than that." Oni kneels down at them. "No, she wants everyone to follow these tracks. But only us to see this." He points to a carving on a nearby tree. It showed Blake's Samurai X symbol. "Blake's Samurai X symbol."

"Can I give you a lift?" Lloyd, despite showing signs of exhaustion, was about to conjure his dragon again when his father stops him.

"Save your energy. It's best not to draw attention. Come on." They soon take off.

* * *

Back in Ninjago, in Blake's Samurai X cave, Misako was at the console, trying to make contact. "Nya, come in." She said. "Dareth? Can anyone read me?" She soon sighs. "Damn it."

"Still no word?" Dragon asked as he came up to her, with some tea on a tray.

She sighs again. "Nothing. We've lost all communication. How the hell can you be so calm? My husband and son are out there all alone."

"As are my brother and pupils, but we must not let fear cloud our thinking." He places the tray down. "Master Garmadon is there to guide them through this. I have to believe so."


	18. Plotting

In the noodle factory, the guards were huddling. "Still no sign of Cole and that metal man?" One of them asked.

"They still haven't escaped the island." Textilis replied as Geoff eavesdrops. "We'll find them. Search the labyrinth and lock this place down." They soon start to shut down all the machines before they leave as Geoff, whose injuries from being tortured by Eyezor were barely recovering, turned to Karlof and gives him a thumb up.

He soon turned to two barrels. "All clear." He said.

Rumbling was heard inside them before they open, revealing Zane and a once again flour covered Cole. "Ok." Cole said as they get out. "Back to our plan to all of us getting out of here." Zane soon showed a projection of the underground as all the prisoners crowd around him.

"Now, if we all tried to tackle the labyrinth, some of us would be sure to get lost." Geoff said. "So, that's not an option. But Zane here, he analysed the sewer network-"

"Sewer network?" Karlof asked, cutting him off. "Isn't that stinky?"

"Hey, I'd blast my way outta here if I could, but all of our powers are gone." Cole replied.

"The sewer network is old and can only sustain so much weight, but after adding up all our combined masses, the pipes will hold by the slimmest of margins." Zane explained.

"Did anyone else understand that?" Karlof asked.

"He means it'll work." Blake replied.

"It'll work!" The prisoners cheer.

The doors soon open as they look to see some guards at them. "Get to work, both of you!" One of the guards yelled, pushing Dareth and Gewuji in. Dareth still had his gi on, with minor tears while Gewuji had orange coveralls on, completely cleared of kabuki paint. The doors soon close as they get up.

"Gewuji!" Geoff said as he came up to Gewuji and hugged her.

"Don't worry, boys, the Brown Ninja's here." Dareth said as they came up to them. "But before I rescue you, can anyone show me how to make a Puffy Potsticker?" They just ignore him as they look at Geoff moving back from his sister.

"What happened?"

"Someone, this girl had disguised herself as a kabuki and stole a page from dad's book." Gewuji said. "I heard them say she had the Elemental Power of Water."

"Nya."

"The remaining contestants are after her. And, our mother had two Elemental Powers."

"What?"

"You got Sand and I got Glass."

"You have the Glass Element?"

"Had. Chen took it after I took the blame for the page being stolen."

Dareth soon looked at his friends. "Cole, you're here!" He said before turning to Geoff. "Geoff, you look like hell." He then turned to Blake. "Black bushy beard, whoever you are."

"Blake Borg." Blake said. "You must be Darren."

"Uh, it's Dareth. And Zane! Is that you? Boy, have you changed."

"When metal friend say slimmest of margins, how slim?" Karlof asked Cole, noting that Dareth and Gewuji are now with them and Dareth being overweight.

Cole sighed. "It won't work." He replied before turning to Zane. "Back to the drawing board." Zane sighs.

* * *

In the jungle, Lloyd and Oni find another symbol. "You said before that Chen was your Master, but nothing else." Lloyd said as Oni continues on.

"Son, there are things from my past I am not proud of." He replied. "Perhaps it's time for you to know the truth."

* * *

Over 40 Years Earlier

 _"After the Devourer bit me when I was your age, it took years for all of evil to fully consume me."_ Oni's present voice was heard.

On the grounds of a monastery, a younger Oni and Heianmofa spar with wooden swords before Oni jumps onto a nearby rig and moves as it starts spinning before Heianmofa comes up and they both get hit by an axe's blunt side, ending up on the ground as a younger Chen came up to them. "Good, Oni!" He said as Oni gets atop of Heianmofa. "Good, Mofa! But you're both holding back!" Heianmofa soon forced Oni over as he was now on him. "Might I add he who wins this fight shall become my right hand and be granted lordship?"

Intrigued by the opportunity, Heianmofa kicks Oni, with him landing on the rig before coming up to some practise dummies and his hands glow purple as he uses his power to bring them to life as he had them charge at Oni. He quickly got up and uses Spinjitzu, knocking them all down before hitting Heianmofa as well before dispersing as parts of the dummies land on him. "He cheated, Master!" Heianmofa yelled as he got up. "You told us Spinjitzu was forbidden."

"He did what he had to do to win. Congratulations, Lord Oni Garmadon."

 _"It was a time in our history when man and Serpentine were not getting along."_ Oni's present voice was heard. _"As our sides clashed, we hoped for a truce. But not Chen."_

* * *

Several days later

Chen and Oni are inside the monastery as they look at a map while a candle is lit up nearby. "Oh, peace is so boring, but conflict and turmoil is so unpredictable and exciting."

"But, Master Chen, even the Anacondrai are making concessions." Oni said. "There could be a truce, there could be-"

"Never trust a snake, Lord Garmadon. Remember that." Oni soon looked down. "Oh, don't look so sad. I've intercepted something that will make you feel better." He soon gets out a letter. "A love letter. Apparently your pathetic little brother has feelings for your girlfriend."

"He wants Misako, too?" Oni takes the latter and reads it.

"His words are so heartfelt, they could make her dump you for him."

"How could he? When he knows I love her."

"You could still love her, if you burn it." He moves the candle to the middle of the map as Heianmofa sees it. "I'm sure you feel small hatred for this."

"I...I refuse to burn it. Dragon can have her for all I care."

Chen soon got out a dagger and looked at it. "This dagger, it is said to have been held by Arcturus himself. Refuse my offer, and I will move this blade, hard around Misako's neck and then your brother's." He moved the dagger along his neck as a demonstration. "What would it be? Save yourself, or save your family?" Oni immediately puts the letter over the flame, letting it set the letter on fire as the ashes land on the map.

* * *

Present

"You burnt a love letter between mom and uncle Dragon?" Lloyd asked.

"As I've told you, there are things in my past I'm not proud of, but I have no regrets." Oni replied. "You wouldn't be here otherwise. My fear of losing Misako controlled me and led me down a dangerous path. A path I hope to one day make peace with. Just like what Geoff said, 'Most endings only lead to new beginnings'."

* * *

In the DB Express, Chen presses a button, looking at the map on the screen. "Master, if our men couldn't find her, why do you think they will fare much better?" Heianmofa asked. "If the girl gets that spell to the Ninja, all of our plans will be jeopardised."

"Oh, Clousey Clouse, there's a reason why I'm the master and you're my pupil." Chen replied. "Why should I worry about the remaining fighters rising up against me when after today there'll be no fighters remaining? The little treats I gave them are tracking their every move. This little game isn't about them hunting the girl, it's about hunting them!" He laughs like a child.

"Master, you are a devious one."

* * *

In the jungle, Nya runs along as Spider was chasing after her, while wearing the armour. "Nowhere left to run, girly!" He yelled, firing a shot of web at her.

She dodges, conjures a ball of water and throws it at him, knocking him back. "Down came the rain and took the spider out." She said before jumping into a nearby bush as Shade came by and saw Spider getting up and laughs at him.

"You got beaten by a girl?" He asked. "Bad luck."

Music was soon heard as they look at a nearby speaker. "Your time in this tournament has expired." Heianmofa's voice was heard as Spider and Shade soon find themselves surrounded by him and some cultist members.

"So, the Ninja were right all along." Shade said.

"Took you a while to realise." Spider replied.

"Chen was never gonna hand over that staff."

"Only one can remain." Heianmofa said. "And it will be Chen!"

The members soon crowd around Shade and Spider as they scream and Nya looks on, from inside the bushes.

* * *

Further away, Kai was walking along. "Nya!" He yelled. "Where are you?" Someone passes by behind him and he notices. "Nya? Is that you?" He soon conjured fire in his hand. "Whoever's there, I'm fired up!" It turned out to be Skylor as she removes her hood.

"It's just me." She said.

"Oh." He shakes his hand to extinguish the flame. "I see you didn't pick up any of Chen's special treats either."

"Of course not. Like I'd ever trust him. And I want to find her to help you get the spell and stop Chen once and for all."

Kai soon took her hand. "Maybe we should be together." He groaned in embarrassment. "That didn't come out right." He chuckles. "I mean, it's a big island, so maybe if we were a couple-" He soon let's go of her hand. "Uh! No." He laughs a bit. "What I'm trying to say is, um-"

"You want me to help you find your sister. Of course, I'll follow you."

"It's good to work with people you trust."

She takes his hand. "Yes, I couldn't agree more."

* * *

In the DB Express, Heianmofa and Eyezor came up to Chen while holding their hands out. "Three fighters down, seven remain." Heianmofa said. "And this one was a bit hard to find."

It turned out to be Paleman as he becomes visible. "You'll never get away with this, Chen." He said.

"Are you serious?" Chen asked. "Where have you been? I've been getting away with it time and time again. Oh, take him away, he's boring." Eyezor soon drags him away. "Oh! You'd think they'd create a trapdoor in this thing."

"Master, Skylor is with Kai." Heianmofa said.

"Good!"

"But we still don't know where Lloyd and Oni are."

"Bad! Find them, Heianmofa. And while you're at it, round up the rest of them."


	19. No Mercy

Back in the jungle, Lloyd and Oni find another carved symbol on a fallen tree. "Father, I don't understand." Lloyd said as he soon vaults over the tree. "You trained under Chen, yet you fought beside Dragon in the wars. What happened to the truce?"

* * *

40 Years Earlier

 _"When Chen said, 'Never trust a snake,' he was right."_ Oni's voice was heard. _"The Serpentine struck first."_

* * *

In a village in the mountains, some buildings were on fire as villagers ran from some Serpentine, who are armed with spears. A Fangpyre sets fire to an awning, Skalidor threatens a young girl and Skales' predecessor and the Venomari leader restrain a couple. _"The alliance of the Elemental Masters fought back."_ Ray, Maya and two Elemental Masters appear on a rooftop and use their powers to knock the two leaders back while one of the Elemental Masters, a woman, jumps off, fades into a shadow and moves up to the Fangpyre, who soon falls down as she materialises. The other, a middle aged man with prosthetic legs, holds his hands out, forcing Skalidor to lose his spear. Maya holds her hands out to nearby fountain and a torrent of water comes out of it, creating a wave, which forces the Serpentine to retreat and fires are extinguished. But soon, an army of Anacondrai appear, armed with swords that look like spines. Ray, Maya and Magna's father knock back a few Serpentine before they see the Anacondrai. _"But they had never seen the likes of an Anacondrai warrior._ " They are all soon forced back by them. "They were bigger, smarter, natural leaders on the _battlefield."_

Some young men, armed with cutlasses or khopeshes ran at them. "For Ninjago!" One of them yelled as they ran at the Anacondrai.

They clash blades with the Anacondrai. _"The Ancondrai were a proud tribe who fought with every ounce of venom. There was no greater warrior in the land. And with them in command, they proved to be too much for the alliance to handle."_

A man in armour soon flew down. "Charge!" He yelled as a woman soon showed up and fired blasts of web at them while the levitating man punched at them while flying, but then, the snake that will become Heianmofa's in the future appeared behind him. "Huh?"

Several minutes later, the Venomari leader kneels down to an Anacondrai. "We've taken the village, General Arcturus." He said.

"Good." Arcturus replied. "Only one can remain."

* * *

At Chen's monastery, he and Oni look at the map. _"Chen stood to gain more if he sided with the snakes and wanted me to help him."_ Oni's present voice was heard. As his present version talked, Oni's eyes turn red. _"Though the evil in my veins tempted me, I wouldn't fight a war for him."_ Oni immediately slapped at his right hand where the bite scar from the Great Devourer was, turning his eyes back to normal. _"I would only fight to see Misako again."_

* * *

Outside the monastery, Oni was walking away, carrying a bag as Chen and Heianmofa look on. _"From then on, Chen and I went our separate ways so that I could join my brother in battle."_

* * *

Days later, in a field of snow, Oni, a younger Dragon, all the Elemental Masters and the brave villagers walk along the field. _"We were the sons of the First Spinjitzu Master. And together, with the Elemental alliance, we stood a fighting chance."_

They charge at Arcturus and the Anacondrai as they did the same. Oni came up to Arcturus and struck him as Raiden soon appeared beside him and was about to strike some dust hits her and it materialises into a middle aged woman before she knocks her back. The Anacondrai soon start to flee as the alliance charged at them. "Don't let them get away!" One of the Elemental Masters yelled. Ray soon came in between them as a young woman came up beside him, touched his shoulder and they fire bursts of Fire.

 _"But Chen's influence changed all that."_ The flames were caught in a window of glass, melting it and they see unsurprising allies, Cole's grandfather and another Elemental Master, shocking them. _"He found a way to turn the alliance against each other."_ Cole's grandfather soon held his hands out as a rock emerges from the snow and he fires a row line of rocks at them as the other Elemental Master fired a burst of sand, knocking them all down.

"Traitors!" The Elemental Master of Web yelled as Arcturus, Raiden and the Anacondrai turn around and charge at them as Heianmofa watches from a nearby tree while holding the book.

* * *

 _"The battle was all but lost."_ In a village, the defeated warriors and Oni walk along it, in defeat. _"But in our darkest hour, we found hope."_ Oni sees a young boy, playing a flute, charming a small Hypnobrai in a basket. Oni stops some warriors to watch the young boy. _"Andrew Yost."_ They immediately smile.

* * *

In the field of snow, an Elemental Master and Magna's father, on Elemental Dragons play flutes at the Anacondrai, hypnotising them. _"And thanks to him, hope found a way to end the war."_

* * *

In the Toxic Bogs, Maya and the Elemental Master of Dust play flutes at the Venomari, hypnotising them and freeing some human prisoners. The two guide the Venomari into their tomb with their flutes.

* * *

In the Sea of Sand, Ray and the Elemental Master of Mimicking, play their flute to put the Anacondrai, Raiden and Pythor inside their tomb.

* * *

At the dock, the Elemental Masters force Chen and Heianmofa onto a ship. _"Chen and Clouse were exiled."_ The boat soon takes off. _"But one Elemental Master objected."_

"Damn you all!" The Elemental Master of Sand and Glass yelled as she pushes through the Elemental Masters and jumped onto the boat where she soon hugged Heianmofa.

 _"That must have been Geoff's mother. If she didn't do that, then Geoff and his sister wouldn't have existed."_

* * *

In a courtroom, an elderly woman next to Oni bangs a gavel as Dragon stands up. "Arcturus, you and fellow generals are hereby found guilty for your crimes against the humans." He said. "And therefore are hereby are sentenced to the Cursed Realm for life!"

Arcturus stood forward, afraid. "We ask for mercy." He replied as he and the generals tilt their heads, apologetic.

"Mercy?" The old woman asked as the brothers look at her. "Never heard of it!"

 _"And the Anacondrai generals were given the strictest sentence, banishment to the Cursed Realm so that they will never set foot in Ninjago again."_ Oni's present voice was heard as he past self started chanting in the book that would somehow end up in Clouse's hand. A blue portal appears over Arcturus and the generals and they are sent into it.

* * *

Present

"Even after all this time, you never told Dragon about your past with Chen?" Lloyd asked as he was tying a shoelace.

"What would I have said?" Oni asked. "I would've lost your mother and my brother. Not to mention-"

"Someone once told me you need to control your fear and not let fear control you." He soon stood up.

"Hmm, you're right. Once we put all of this behind us, I'll make things right. But first, we need to find Nya. Come on!" They soon run off.

* * *

In the factory, Cole, no longer covered in flour, is drawing some plans before crunching the paper and throws it aside, among others. "Ah!" He yelled. "Ok. So maybe rolling ourselves up into giant egg rolls isn't the best plan. Anyone else have another idea?"

"How about sneaking out through laundry?" Powder asked.

"No good." Blake replied. "They always check before letting the prisoners through to the laundry room. Some prisoners tried using it to smuggle food into their cells, none succeeded."

"Karlof used to be aeronautical engineer back in Metalonia." Karlof said. "Work on Roto Jets. Just one could take out entire army."

"Great idea, Karlof." Patrice replied.

"I second that." Geoff said.

"But there are two things: We don't have a Roto Jet and what good is a jet if we're underground?!" Cole asked. The conveyor belt suddenly moves on its own, knocking Cole off when it reaches the end.

"Ok, don't mind me, carry on whatever important business you're all doing." Dareth said as he moved along it with a light bulb before jumping over Cole, who sighs.

"Sure. We were only using that to hatch our escape."

"Darren, what are you doing?" Blake asked.

"It's Dareth, and if there isn't a machine that makes Puffy Potstickers, by golly, I'm gonna make on." Dareth replied as he grabbed some components.

"That's it!" Zane yelled. "Dareth, you've solved it!"

"How are Puffy Potstickers gonna help us?" Cole asked.

"We'll use machine parts to build the Roto Jet."

"That's a great idea!" Blake yelled. "Karlof, do you still remember the schematics of it?"

"Of course." Karlof replied.

"Then it's set."

"Karlof, Blake and I will create a blueprint." Zane said. "Everyone else, find parts."

Everyone soon splits up. "But...we're underground!" Cole replied.


	20. Chen's Plan

In the jungle, Jay was still in the mech as it was now moving slowly. "Wrists, tired!" He said. "Must...keep...looking." He soon sees the Samurai X symbol. "Nya!"

"I'm sorry, your search ends here." Heianmofa said as Jay turned around to see him. "Your time in the tournament is over!" He held his arms out as the arms soon emits purple flames and fired at the mech, knocking it down. He soon causes some vines to surround it, but Jay reactivates it and gets up.

"Magic's for wussies. I'll stick to good old nuts and bolts with a little ingenuity." He soon aimed the mech's arm at Heianmofa and fires as he dodges by backflipping.

"You want ingenuity? Try THIS on for size!" He held his arms up again as some nearby rocks float and come together to form a rock mech. "Magic vs. nuts and bolts." He has the rock mech punch Jay's mech, knocking it back before Jay punched back.

* * *

Nearby, Nya was carving another symbol on a tree. "Ha! Is that all the hocus-locus you got?" She heard Jay's voice.

"Jay!" She yelled as she jumped off the tree and ran to his location as Magna soon sees her.

"Gotcha." She said as she ran after Nya.

* * *

The rock mech hits Jay's mech as Nya came near. "Jay!" She yelled.

"Nya!" Jay yelled. "I've got my hands full at the moment. Did you find the spell?"

"Yes, it's right here!" Nya holds the page up. "Chen plans to use everyone's Elemental Powers to-"

Jay is soon knocked into a tree. "What?!"

"Silence, girl!" Heianmofa yelled at Nya. He turns and fires a fist at her, but Magna soon grabbed her and pushes her down.

"Go, Nya! Tell the others! I can't hold him for long!"

"She'll do no such thing!" Magna yelled as she picked Nya up and held her. "Clouse, I win!"

"I'm afraid not." Heianmofa replied. "You're time in the tournament has expired as well!" He soon slammed a fist into the mech's controls and pulled some wires out.

"Primary power obstructed." The mech's computer said. "Automatic self-destruction in 5, 4-"

Jay nervously laughs. "That's unfortunate." He said. "RUN!"

Nya forces Magna to let go before she runs off and Magna soon went to chase after her. "-3, 2-" Heianmofa is shocked.

* * *

Close by, the mech's explosion could be seen from where Kai and Skylor were and Kai gasped as he saw the fireball. "That could be Nya." He said. "Come on!" He starts moving along some logs on a pond.

"Let me." Skylor replied as Kai turned to her. "I have a faster way." She soon conjured Ice as Kai looked on before she freezes the pond. Kai was surprised as Skylor came up to him. "What are you waiting for? Your friends could be in trouble."

"How did you just do that?"

"I can absorb Elemental Power."

"But the ice." Kai comes onto it. "Zane's never been in the tournament." They were soon shocked at each other. "You're the spy! You've seen Zane. You're working for Chen!"

"I had to obey my father or else-"

"Chen's your father?" He soon slips and falls. "Whoa!"

"Yes!" Chen's voice was heard as a cloud of smoke appeared and it forms into Chen. "And now your time up. The tournament is over, Master of Fire. Take him, Skylor."

"Ok, Dad." Skylor replied as she came at him, but he slides along the ice as he got up, making her miss. She tries to kick him, but he grabs her foot and throws her down.

"The reason you didn't have a tattoo was because you used the Power of Form." Kai said as he knelt down and held her arm down.

"And now I'll use the Power of Dust." She blows some dust into Kai's eyes, causing him to back away as Skylor soon fades into smoke before materialising behind Kai and kicks him down. Chen laughs as Kai soon conjured fire in his hand, but Skylor grabs his arm. "Do it, and we'll both go in." He soon conjured fire in his other hand. "No!"

"Ninjago!" Kai does Spinjitzu, knocking her back as he soon cracked the ice around the pond.

"What are you doing?!"

Chen struggles to stay on the block of ice he was on before falling in. "Skylor, help me!" He yelled.

"Dad!" Skylor goes to help Chen as Kai dispersed and makes a break for it. Skylor gets her father out as he shook his wet clothes a bit.

"Enough of this!" Chen holds his staff out and a vine appears, grabbing Kai by his leg before two more appear and restrain his arms.

* * *

Later that night, Nya was still running as Magna was chasing after her. "Stop running, bitch!" She yelled. "Get back over here!"

Nya soon bumps into someone and they turn, only to see it was Lloyd and Oni. "Nya!" He yelled before seeing Magna. "Magna?"

"You're not taking my spot in the final!" Magna yelled as she was about to grab Nya, but Oni stops her.

"Wait!" He yelled. "Hear her out first."

"They took Jay." Nya explained. "They took everyone!"

"Slow down, Nya." Oni replied.

"You and Magna are the only ones left, Lloyd."

"Which is why I'm taking you in for that spot." Magna said, forcing Oni away before seeing the page in Nya's hand. "What is that?"

Lloyd takes it and looks at it. "A transformation spell." Oni said as he looked at it as well. "It can't be!"

"Transformation?" Lloyd asked.

"Transform into what?" Magna asked.

"An army of Anacondrai." Oni replied. "The tournament may be over, but the next Serpentine war may have just begun."

* * *

In the DB Express, Chen throws Kai into a cell where Jay, Paleman, Shade, Griffin, Neuro and Spider were as Kai looked at them, all with sad expressions. "Don't worry, Lloyd will come for us." Jay said.

"There's also Magna." Spider replied.

"I'm planning on it." Chen said as they all look to see him and Skylor by the cell door and closes it as he laughs and they all glare at him and Skylor, who frowns as Kai just stared at her before she turns away.

* * *

It was now midnight as every cultist member was in the underground arena. Some were bowing, some were playing their drums as Heianmofa and Skylor were in front of them. "Bring in the prisoners." Heianmofa said as he and Skylor turned to the stairs where Textilis pulls a lever, opening a gated door and some guards bring Griffin, Shade, Kai, Neuro, Spider, Jay and Paleman in, they all had their hands bound together with Vengestone.

"So the Ninja were right." Griffin said as they are forced to move along. "This was never about any of us winning the tournament, this was always about something sinister."

"What gave that way?" Shade asked as they start going down the stairs. "Was it his cult following or the giant snake head?"

"We've been fighting each other for so long, it took us all losing to finally pull us together." Neuro said.

"Too bad it's too late." Spider replied as Jay was humming the whole time.

"Why are you humming?" Kai asked him, annoyed. "You do know they're about to take our powers?"

"Since these cursed shackles have blocked our powers, I choose to use the power of positive thinking." Jay replied. "Lloyd and Magna will come save us. You just wait."

They soon stop in front of Heianmofa and Skylor, who turns away a little. "Go ahead and look away, but you know as well as I do, after he takes out powers, he's still gonna need yours." Kai told her.

"You don't understand." Skylor said. "My father gets everything he wants. I had no choice."

"Just tell me one thing: was it his idea to make me fall for you, or yours? 'Cause it worked." This gets Skylor to gasp and sigh, silently smiling.

"Lock 'em down." A guard said, making the Elemental Masters kneel. "All rise for Master Chen!" Everyone looks around as drums were playing once again and cheering was heard.

Chen was in the air, in his chair as it floats along the room. "Look at me!" He brags. "I'm floating!" The chair suddenly starts to fall, causing them to gasp. "I got it, I got it." He soon raised up again as they cheer again before Chen lands his chair in front of Heianmofa and Skylor. "I just got distracted by how awesome this place looks. Well done, Moffie boy. You've really set the mood." He then looks at the prisoners. "And look at this, soon I'll have more power. It's good to be me."

"You may have us, but you still don't have the Green Ninja and the Master of Magnetism." Jay replied.

"Ah, yes. I bet right now they'll swoop down to save you in the very last moment and teach me a valuable lesson." As he was talking, he got out of his chair. "Well, I'll wait." He jumps back into his chair. "I love lessons." They start looking around.

"Any minute now."

"That's enough. I'm bored. But here's a lesson, don't be a sore loser! Only one can remain!" He fires out Ice which hits them and they float in the air, groaning before their powers soon enter the staff and they land on the ground. "The power is mine! All mine!"

Jay sighed. "They never came."

"Take them to the factory."

They are soon forced up as Kai glared at Skylor, who looks at him before turning to Chen. "Father, please, spare Kai." She said. "I've seen inside his head, he's different, he can help you."

"You like the boy, don't you? If it will make you happy. Leave the red one."

"What?" Spider asked as Kai was unlocked from his cuffs. "Why is he the one spared? You're a pig, Chen!" As the prisoners were dragged away, Spider hawks and then spits at Chen, hitting his face before a guard hits Spider before forcing him to move.


	21. Positive Thinking

It was now dawn as Nya, Lloyd, Oni and Magna look at the main building from a bridge. "He knows I'm coming." Lloyd said. "But I can't just hide here and do nothing."

"We have to wait until nightfall." Nya replied. "There's too many."

"And then what? Every minute we're out here, he grows more powerful-"

"Son, Chen grows strong by taking from others." Oni cuts him off. "But real power does the opposite, it empowers those around you."

"We will get you to Chen and you will destroy his staff." Magna said.

Close by at a door, two guards watch Eyezor pass by as he stares at them before making a left. One of them soon sighed. "Would you look at that?" He asked. "If a foot soldier like Eyezor can move up the chain of command, why can't we? I mean, the guy's only got one good eye and we each got two. Not to mention Textilis also has two eyes. We could spot a ninja twice as fast as he could." Eyezor soon spots a nearby guard, sleeping on the job, and comes up to him.

"But he's got a mohawk and Textilis has a mullet." The other guard replied. "And his name, Eyezor. It's got a real ring to it. And it's practical, you know, what with his creepy sore eye and all."

Eyezor kicks the guard's spear down, making him wake up and is shocked. "That's it, that's it! We need names! We need something that'll make us, you know, stand out. I've got it. Call me Kapau!"

"Oh, that's good! What should I be? Oh, I know! Hey, who's that? It's Maleficium!"

"Malefici-? That's a- That's a horrible name. I can hardly pronounce it."

"Then how about, um...Chope!"

Their talking gets Eyezor's attention as he was intimidating the guard. "Hey!" He yelled before dropping the guard coming up to them.

"Chope?" Kapau asked. "Yeah, I'm not gonna judge. Wait a minute, yes, I am. That is AWESOME!"

"Look out, world, Kapau and Chope movin' up the ranks." Chope replied.

"Yeah." Kapau laughs before Eyezor came up to them.

"No talking on duty, minions!" He yelled.

"Uh, it's actually Chope and Kapau-"

"I said no talking!"

In the factory, the prisoners and all the eliminated Elemental Masters move about, doing their jobs as the guards supervise them while one forces Jay and Spider, both in ruined orange coveralls, near a conveyor belt with noodle boxes on it. "Work." He said before leaving.

"No, no." Jay replied. "It's not work if you love what you do. The power of positive thinking."

"Power of positive thinking?" Someone asked before they scoffed. "Please."

Jay turned to see it was Blake. "Blake! You're here!"

"Yep, so is Geoff."

Geoff and Gewuji come up to them. "Hello." Geoff said. His stubble had grown more, almost resembling a five o'clock shadow and was wearing a beanie again, along with clean, but still ruined, coveralls, covering his entire body, once more.

"Geoff." Jay replied. "Who is she?"

"Actually, you met her already, but with kabuki paint and a dress."

"She's that kabuki?"

"Formerly kabuki." Gewuji said. "As it turns out, I am also the Elemental Master of Glass."

"Glass, eh? No doubt Chen took them as well. What other surprises do you guys have?" They point to a couple of workers and they lift their heads. It was Cole and Zane. Cole was wearing an orange hat so he wouldn't be recognised, with Zane having orange coveralls and a white shirt over his gi as well as an orange hat. "Cole?" He asked before looking at Zane. "Zane! Is that you?" He gasped. "You look amazing!"

"Not so loud." Cole whispered. His stubble also grew more. "They think we've escaped and don't know we're here."

"Why would you come back?"

"'Cause we're breaking everyone out."

"Correction, we're building our way out." Zane said, pointing to Karlof, Powder and Patrice, who are all working on something covered by a sheet.

"They think we're fixing a noodle machine, but we're fixing a Roto Jet."

"A Roto Jet?" Spider asked. "But aren't we underground?"

"That's what I've been saying!"

"What happened to positive thinking?" Patrice asked Jay as he got off the top of the covered Roto Jet.

"Shut the fuck up!" A nearby guard yelled. "And hurry up with that noodle machine!"

"Ok, ok." Karlof replied. "It will be ready soon. When ready, noodles will fly out of here."

"Someone needs anger management classes." Powder sarcastically said.

"I HEARD THAT!" The guard yelled.

"By the way, where's Kai?" Geoff asked.

"Last I heard, he's getting the 'special' treatment." Jay replied.

"Something I refused."

In a hallway, Chen and Kai move along it. "I read your book, 'A Titanium Friend', loved the ending." Chen said.

"Thank you." Kai replied, uninterested, before they come up to some display cases. He soon notices something. "No!" He soon ran up to a katana in a display case. It had a lion engraving on the handle. It was his dead mentor's sword, Leo. "James' sword."

"Ah yes. Leo, I think you named it. It didn't look good, just rusting on a statue." Chen soon shows Kai some more displays. "A scale from the Great Devourer." He said, pointing to a piece of the Great Devourer and then some gold pained shurikens. "Zane's shurikens." He then points to an improvised axe. "Geoff's Dark Island axe." He then points to a sabre. "A Skulkin's sabre and this-" He grabs a spine-bladed sword, swinging it a little. "-an Anacondrai sword. They are the sharpest blade in existence, fit for the greatest warrior to ever do battle in Ninjago." He cuts a nearby curtain to pieces to demonstrate before putting it back on display and then gets out Arcturus' dagger. "Plus, this dagger is said to have been wielded by Arcturus himself."

"Why are you showing me all of this? You do realise if you weren't holding that staff right now, I'd grab Leo and strike you down right here."

"Skylor was right, even without your power the fire burns right through you." He puts the dagger away as they resume walking down the hallway. "Unlike you and my dear Skylor, who inherited her powers from her mother, I was never born with natural abilities. I was told I would amount to nothing." Kai just yawns. "But I will show them they were all wrong!" He soon points to a painting. "Look! I call it the 'Charge of the Dark Brigade.' It's beautiful, isn't it? The reds, the purples, the super-dark purples. After I defeat your little green friend and take his powers as well as the Masters of Magnetism and Water, I will have all the elements I need to conjure a spell that will transform me and my worshippers into Anacondrai. With you and your friends gone, nothing will stop me. And I've seen inside your head. You still hold hatred for one Master Oni Garmadon because he was involved in your mentor's death and you were disappointed that you only gave him a scar instead."

"You don't know James like I do. He was more than my mentor. He was my friend and like a father to me. And if you think I will turn on my friends, you're wrong."

Heianmofa soon came up them. "Master, it is nightfall." He said. "The Green Ninja will be making his move shortly."

"Think about it." Chen said. "You're not the only one with a grudge against Garmadon." They both walk away as Kai looks at the painting and then at the Leo sword.

18 Years Earlier

A young Kai watches as his parents leave so that Maya could give birth to Nya before the carriage hits a bump and a big metal pole falls off the back of it. He soon came up to it and picks it up, swinging it before a teenaged James came up to him and caught it as it nearly hits him. "Easy, Kai, that's not a toy." He said.

"I just wanted to see how it feels like to hold a sword." Kai replied.

"Don't worry, when you're old enough, I'm sure you will." He soon looked at the pole and smiled. "You know, I think I'll make something out of this."

"You will?"

"Yeah. Just you wait and see, Kai. And one day, when I finish it, this piece of metal will be yours until you're old like your dad."

"Thank you."

Present

Kai looks at the sword as he soon realised the metal on the blade was from the same metal that fell off the carriage and smiled. "It was mine, briefly, James." He said. "But you deserve it better than me. I already have a part of it." He soon removed his glove and looked at the lion shaped burn scar on his hand.


	22. The Final Round

Outside, Lloyd, Nya, Oni and Magna were still on the bridge. "Remember, destroy the staff and everyone's power returns." Oni said. "You came here to make your team whole. Finish the job." Lloyd puts his hood on while Nya gets out a grapple gun and fires it. The hook hits a nearby roof and they slide along the rope, jumping over the roof as a guard was making his rounds. Lloyd appears behind him with his hands out as Oni soon kicked him, knocking him into Lloyd's hands as Nya and Magna come up to another roof where they land between two guards and they each take one out.

"Sleep tight." Magna said as Oni and Lloyd soon joined them, opening a window.

* * *

Inside, they peek in before crouching along, but Lloyd hits a tripwire and the lights come on as alarms soon wailed.

Lloyd shrugged when he realised he set off the alarm as some cultist members came in. They charge at them before they each take one out as more appear behind them. "There's too many of them!" Lloyd yelled.

"Magna and I will hold them." Nya replied as she kicks a member back and Magna grabs one in a chokehold.

"You two find Chen!" Magna yelled. Lloyd and Oni soon ran off as Nya kicked another member down and Magna throws the member she had into three more before punching another.

* * *

Around the corner, Lloyd and Oni keep running. "Look out!" Oni yelled as Heianmofa soon appears and held his hand out, conjuring magic and fires the blast at them knocking them down before they quickly got up. "Go, son. Leave Clouse to me."

"Good luck." Lloyd said.

"Your father doesn't believe in luck." Heianmofa replied.

"I know, I wasn't talking to him." He soon runs off as Oni went to a nearby display case, raised his arm high and uses his elbow to break the glass and pulls out a sword that he recognises immediately. It was the same sword that scarred his chest and it still remained even after being purified.

Heianmofa grabs the Anacondrai sword and held it out as Oni swung the Leo a bit. "Just like back in the training yard." He said.

"Only this time, I refuse to lose!" Heianmofa replied, raising the sword high to strike, but Oni blocks it with Leo. They force each other back as Oni swung to strike, but Heianmofa blocked it and made a counter strike, but Oni blocked it as well. Oni was able to block another strike as he forced Heianmofa back and made a strike himself, which he blocked before making another strike, knocking Leo out of Oni's hands as it soon landed near the case with the gold shurikens.

* * *

Further on, Lloyd runs along before a trapdoor opens underneath his feet and he falls into the underground. "Damn Chen and his trapdoors." He said as Heianmofa's snake was heard screeching. "Huh?" He turned around to see its eyes. "Uh oh."

"Lloyd!" Someone called out as Lloyd turned to see it was Kai, who holding a torch and is around a corner. "This way! Come on!"

Lloyd quickly got up as the snake nearly bites him and runs up to where Kai was, managing to get around the corner before the snake could grab him again. "Kai, you escaped! What happened?" Lloyd removes his hood as they moved along.

"I managed to slip free, but Chen took all our powers. If we can find them-"

"There's no time. I have to stop Chen. Alone if I have to." Kai soon stopped and turned to him. "What? What is it?"

"I'm sorry, Lloyd." Kai blows out the torch. "This will all make sense when it's over."

* * *

Lloyd manages to make his way through the tunnel before coming out somewhere. "Kai? Kai, where are you?"

Lights soon came on as it turned he was now in the main room and saw his image as well as Chen's on the board. "The final round." Chen was heard as Lloyd sees him jump down to him while holding his staff. "It all ends here."

"You! You turned Kai against me?" He puts his hood on.

"Like I said, only one can remain." Lloyd conjures a ball of energy and fires it, but Chen quickly moves out of the way as the shot hits a wall and he was now behind Lloyd. "Oh, please! What use is one element when I have the rest? Shadow!" He fades away.

"I know what you're up to. The Anacondrai wars are over." He conjures a ball of energy. "You're living in the past!"

"Wrong!" A ball of glass came at him, making him tilt back and backflip as a shot of sand nearly hits him.

"Whoa!"

"I decide when it's over." He throws his staff in the air, spins around and catches it. "And who doesn't like a blast from the past! Ice!" He fires a blast of ice from the staff. Lloyd jumps over the board as the ice blast hits it, freezing it and a part of it cracks as Chen laughs. "Fire." He fires a burst of fire from the staff, hitting Lloyd and sends him into the air and lands as his right gi sleeve was torn open, exposing his arm while parts of his gi were either torn or burnt. "When my followers become Anacondrai, Ninjago will be controlled by those who deserve it, the most powerful!" Lloyd groaned as he crawled back. "Gravity!"

Lloyd suddenly finds himself floating before landing onto the ceiling as Chen runs up a support beam, jumps onto a light and comes onto the chandelier as he soon held Lloyd up. "Whoa! What you have isn't power." He is soon knocked in between lights. "It's stealing!" He is then forced into a light further away before forced ahead and hits another light before gravity sets itself straight and Lloyd falls to the ground as Chen lands on his feet while Lloyd got up. "Real power doesn't need to take from others." He charges at Chen, but he disappeared in a whiff of smoke, making Lloyd pass through and crash into the board as Chen materialises and laughs. "Real power STOPS people like you!" He flips up, conjures an energy ball and fires it, but Chen soon turned to metal, making it deflect back to Lloyd and hits him, knocking him unconscious.

Chen soon turned back to normal. "Only one can remain." He laughs as Lloyd's image on the board breaks off and he uses Web power from the staff to restrain him.

* * *

Several hours later, in a room, Nya woke up. "Nya, are you alright?" Someone asked. She turned to see it was Oni, who is chained to a column. Magna was chained to another column.

"Yes." She replied, noticing that even she is chained to a column. "What...what happened?" They look around to see many skeletons.

"We have to get out of here." Magna said. They tried pulling on the chains.

"My pet loves the smell of fear." Heianmofa said as he, Chen and Skylor came in.

"Where is my son?" Oni asked. "What the hell have you done with-"

"I have your son, but his power will become mine at the ceremony tonight." Chen cuts him off. "Once I have the Elemental Powers of Magnetism and Water from these two women. I'm sorry you didn't get an invite. I'm still a little hurt by my pupil deciding to betray me so long ago."

"But how did you defeat him?" Magna asked.

"Oh, I had a little help." He points to the door and Kai enters, head hanging down, causing Nya to gasp.

"You pitied the Ninja against themselves, just as you did the Elemental Masters." Oni said.

"Why, Kai?" Nya asked. "How could you do this?!"

"Chen holds all the power." Kai replied. "Lloyd alone never stood a chance. I had to think about what was best for us. He'll let you go if-"

"I'd rather be snake food."

Oni manages to run at Skylor and held her as Magna ran at Chen, taking his dagger and threw it to Oni as he held Skylor and he holds it at her neck. "Untie us!" He yelled. Chen and Heianmofa just laugh. "Don't think this is funny! I will do what you threatened to do to Misako, Dragon and Gewuji!" He forces the dagger close at Skylor's neck, cutting it and blood comes out.

"You've changed, remember?" Chen asked. "You're Master Oni Garmadon. You're a good guy. Threats don't frighten me. Kill her, and you'll regret it for the rest of your life."

Oni glares at Chen before throwing the dagger aside and kicks Skylor back to them. Skylor recovers and felt the blood run down her neck as she glared at her father. Heianmofa soon opened a nearby gate. "My pet may be napping, but she's always hungry when she wakes up." He said.

"You had a good run, Garmadon. But all good things must come to an end." He laughs as he picks up his dagger before coming up to Magna and Nya. "And now, for your powers." He holds his staff out and fire comes out of it, hitting them both before their powers are soon absorbed into the staff before it stopped.

The moment their powers were drained, the girls tilt their heads down and breath heavily as Chen, Heianmofa, Skylor and Kai immediately walk out. "This isn't you, Kai." Nya said. "Don't do this!"

"Sorry, sis." Kai replied. "This is the way it has to be." He winks at them as he walked out and Nya, Oni and Magna smile.

* * *

Out in the hallway, Chen and Heianmofa move along as Skylor and Kai were following them. "Have the factory prepare a feast in honour of our ceremony, Heian." Chen said. "I'm in the mood for noodles."

Kai stops Skylor and placed a handkerchief on her wound. "This is how your father treats you? It doesn't have to be like this."

"But he has the staff." Skylor said as she took the handkerchief to apply pressure herself. "There's nothing I can do about it."

"But what if I can? Lloyd didn't stand a chance alone. But if Chen trusts me, I can get close to the staff and then-"

"Why would you tell me this after I betrayed you?"

"You spared me for a reason. And you know I'm far too fetching to resist."

Skylor smiles at him before moving the handkerchief back as the wound was still slowly bleeding. "Thanks for the handkerchief." She gives it back to him before walking away, smiling as Kai looked at it. It had her blood all over it before he looked on.


	23. Jailbreak

In the factory, Karlof and Spider were leaning on a noodle machine as Jay was screwing a nail tight on the Roto Jet while Cole, Zane, Geoff, Gewuji and Blake look around corners. Pretty soon, a guard, holding a rifle, arrives and Karlof sees him before nodding his head to Spider, who whistles to the three ninja, Samurai X and ex-kabuki. Cole motions to Jay, who covers the front before they all take off. Karlof soon came up to the guard. "Uh, please!" He said, stopping him. "Almost done. Soon noodle machine will be firing on all cylinders."

"No, make now!" The guard yelled as Griffin and Powder pass by and the guard pushes Karlof aside. "Master Chen wants noodles for the big ceremony."

"What ceremony?" Griffin asked.

"Chen defeated the Green Ninja and has captured and absorbed the powers of the Elemental Masters of Magnetism and Water. Now no one in Ninjago can stop us." He laughs as Karlof, Griffin and Powder look at each other in concern before Karlof came up to him. "Look on the bright side. At least all your jobs just became permanent."

Karlof moves him to a few boxes as Geoff was hiding around the corner, holding a wrench. "Uh, there's a few minor kinks." He said. The guard soon punched him into a nearby noodle cart, pushed by Spider and he laughs. As he was about to remove the sheet, Geoff immediately turned and struck the guard, knocking him down.

"Get your hands in the air, Sanders!" Another member yelled, aiming his rifle.

Geoff quickly grabbed the unconscious guard's rifle and fired. The member falls over the railing. "Grab a weapon!" Geoff yelled. "Time for a jailbreak!" He soon pulled the sheet off, revealing their built Roto Jet.

Patrice grabs the fallen member's rifle as he came up to the Roto Jet while Cole ran along the catwalk, kicking a guard off the railing as his rifle flies along and lands in Powder's hands which he soon fired at some of the guards. Some are either hit or try to dodge as the prisoners pick up a weapon while Cole jumps into the Roto Jet, starting it. "Cole?" The guard Geoff knocked down asked as he got up. "He's here!"

"I'd get out of the way if I were you." Zane said, coming up behind them.

The guard runs off as Cole started firing the Roto Jet's blaster, hitting most of the machines as the guards, either wounded or not, try their best not get hit and the prisoners cheer. But some shots hit a few boxes which Jay was hiding behind while holding one of the guard's rifles. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" He yelled. "Easy, tiger."

The blaster soon overheats as the guards soon emerge from their hiding spots and some aim their remaining rifles at the Roto Jet as some ran at it. "Over there!" Griffin yelled, pointing to them.

Zane, Geoff, Blake, Gewuji, Dareth, Chamille, Ash, Bolobo, Shade, Powder, Spider, Patrice and Tox came to the back of the Roto Jet as it was on a cart and immediately turn it to the guards as Cole fired at them. Some managed to get out of the way while others are hit by it. "When will it fly?" Cole asked.

Karlof jumps onto the Roto Jet with a tool box. "It fly when it fly!" He yelled. "No sooner!" He starts working on it.

Jay notices some guards coming in through the door. "On the other side!" He yelled, firing the rifle at the guards before throwing it aside, out of ammo.

Zane, Geoff, Blake, Gewuji, Dareth, Chamille, Ash, Bolobo, Shade, Powder, Spider, Patrice and Tox turn the cart around as Cole soon fired at the guards and they jump out of the way as one is hit. "We'll run outta bolts trying to fend 'em off." Cole said. "How many bullets do you guys have left?"

Geoff, Gewuji, Patrice, Griffin, Gravis and Tox check their rifles. "3." Geoff replied.

"4." Gewuji said.

"2." Patrice said.

"1." Griffin said.

"I'm empty." Gravis said, throwing his aside.

"Me too." Tox replied, throws hers aside too.

"Make her fly, Karlof, or get us out of here!" Cole yelled.

"No problem!" Karlof replied. "Push red button."

Cole presses the red button and two missiles fire, hitting the door and explode, blasting it open. Everyone cheers as they start moving out with Zane, Geoff, Blake, Gewuji, Dareth, Chamille, Ash, Bolobo, Shade, Powder, Spider, Patrice and Tox resume pushing the cart with some others joining them. "This is why you don't make jets underground, Karlof!"

"The power of positive thinking!" Jay replied.

The guards soon ran at them from behind, but Gewuji sees them. "Look out!" She yelled. "Behind us!"

They quickly turn the cart around as Griffin and Patrice fire their last round before throwing their rifles aside as they and others pull the cart as they ran backwards before Cole fires a missile, making the guards jump out of way as it soon explodes after hitting a wall. Some of the Elemental Masters flip the bird as backed out.

* * *

In the underground arena, drums are played as Chen, Heianmofa, Eyezor, Textilis, Skylor and Kai come in front of the cultist members that were chanting. They turn around to see Kapau and Chope, moving Lloyd, who is cuffed with Vengestone, down the stairs. "Just look at us." Chope said as they move down the stairs. "We're escorting the big dogs now."

"Like I said, Kapau and Chope movin' up the ranks." Kapau replied.

They soon forced Lloyd onto the ground before grabbing some nearby chains and cuffed them on Lloyd while removing the Vengestone cuffs so that Lloyd would hold his arms out. "Chant!" Textilis yelled to Kapau and Chope as they run down to the cultist members and chant as well.

Kai soon came up to Lloyd. "Why would you help them?" He asked.

"Don't worry." Kai replied as Heianmofa came up to him. "It won't hurt, huh, that much." He soon walks away, laughing.

"Alright, first things first." Chen said, before turning to Skylor. "Daughter!" She gasped and looked at Kai, who nods.

"I offer my power to you, father." Skylor replied as she came in front of her father as Textilis was about to smack her buttocks, but Eyezor stops him.

Chen fires Light out of his staff as Skylor soon felt her powers being absorbed. "Only one can remain."

* * *

In the room with many skeletons, Nya tries to pull on the chains. "Nya, it won't work." Magna said. "It's Vengestone."

She soon sighed. "Some help you are, Kai." Nya said to herself.

The snake soon started to come out, scaring them. "Nya, Magna, it's karma." Oni said. "Being the father of the boy who personally destroyed the biggest snake Ninjago has ever seen, it's only reasonable the second biggest would exact its revenge on him through me."

The snake comes out and hisses as it soon looked at Oni, but instead it went for Nya before going back to Oni and moves around him. But instead, it goes to Magna and as it was about to go at her, the wall behind them explodes, knocking the columns they were restrained to break and they move, free but the Vengestone, which broke from the explosion and debris, was still on them. "What was that?" Magna asked.

The Roto Jet with the escaped prisoners soon appeared, firing at it as Cole fires a rocket into the ceiling, causing it to crumble and collapse on top of the snake. "Whoo-hoo!" Cole yelled as he got out, tossing his hat aside. "We did it!"

"Hello, Master of-" Oni was cut off when Geoff ignored him and came up to Magna, removing his beanie as he did so.

"Magna." He said as she soon looked at him.

"Geoff." She replied before they soon lock lips. Some of the Elemental Masters smile at the sight as Cole came to help Oni up.

"Well, hello, Master of Earth!" Oni said as he was helped up, but the back of his kimono was dirty from the skeletons.

"Uh-uh, don't forget Master of Lightning." Jay replied, coming up to them.

Nya soon ran past them as she soon hugged Blake. "Blake!" She said.

"Nya, that's my gear." He replied.

"Sorry, I'll change when-"

"Keep it." He soon moved aside as Zane came up behind him.

"Zane, you're back!" Nya soon hugged him.

"What?" Zane asked, turning his head around to see his back. "What is on my back?"

Cole, Jay, Geoff, Blake, Gewuji and Magna laugh before Cole turned to Karlof, who is still working on the Roto Jet. "Karlof, why isn't this thing off the ground yet?" He asked, coming up to him.

"Two hands can only work so fast." Karlof replied.

"Well, you're gonna fix it, Karlof, 'cause you know why?"

"Sure."

"Positive thinking!" Everyone yelled.


	24. Welcome Back, Power

In the arena, Chen was still absorbing Skylor's power, which was now complete as she knelt down, exhausted. "And now for the final element." Chen said as he came up to Lloyd, who gasped. "Only one can remain." He soon held his staff out, firing Glass at Lloyd before it soon starts to absorb his power. The cultist members chant as the absorption was complete and Lloyd collapsed due to the strain. "Behold! Every Elemental Power, all in my control! Do you feel the power? I do!" Heianmofa soon held his hand out as he starts chanting the spell. "All of you who bear the mark of the Anacondrai, it is time! We will shed our skins for new ones and be the most powerful force in all of Ninjago!"

Skylor soon turned to Kai, who nods and she comes up to Chen. "Father, let me stand beside you." She said.

"Yes! Yes! Join me! After today, not only will Master Chen be Ninjago's number one noodle house, but Ninjago's number one ruler!"

Heianmofa keeps chanting the spell.

* * *

In the underground hallway, the prisoners keep pushing the Roto Jet as Karlof was still modifying it before Geoff and Oni stop and groaned as their tattoos start glowing, making Gewuji turn to her brother. "Geoff, what is it?" She asked.

"The spell, it's starting to take effect." Geoff replied.

"Guys, hurry up!" They start pushing the cart faster as Geoff and Oni soon got up to catch up with the others.

* * *

Back in the arena, Skylor sees Textilis' sword before turning to Kai as Lloyd was slowly getting up. "Hey, Chen!" Kai yelled. Chen and Heianmofa turn to him. "You forgot one element. The Element of Surprise!"

Skylor grabs Textilis, pulls out his sword, knocks him over and kicks the staff out of Chen's hand as it soon slid over to the side before another member hands Chen a sword as Skylor tossed the sword to Kai as he kicked Eyezor down and catches it. "You betray me?!" Chen asked Skylor as he held the sword at her.

"Runs in the family." Skylor replied, rolling to the side as Chen was about to strike, but Kai quickly blocked it before he is forced back.

Skylor soon ran to Lloyd as Heianmofa tries to grab the staff, but Lloyd, who managed to get free, forces him down before kicking the staff further away. "That was all an act?" Lloyd asked as he turned to Kai as he swung at Chen as he backed away.

"Don't worry, I had it under control." Kai replied as Chen soon does a spin and prepared to strike, but Kai quickly blocked it before Chen forces Kai to raise his blade up. "Well, almost."

With the opportunity, Chen soon struck his left leg, grazing him and knocking him down as his sword was moved aside. "Only one can remain." He said before raising the sword high. As he was about to strike, Lloyd ran down to them, grabbing another member's sword and blocks the finishing blow just a few inches from hitting Kai. "Brave of you, young Garmadon." Kai starts moving for his stolen sword. "Then again, I thought you had learn your lesson."

"Guess I'm starting to become a slow learner." Lloyd said as he forced the blade up and kicks Chen back.

"Lloyd!" Kai yelled, throwing his sword, which Lloyd quickly caught and start using both blades against Chen. With Chen distracted, Kai starts heading for the staff as Chen blocked both swords in Lloyd's hand before immediately locking blades. Heianmofa soon turned to Lloyd as was about to use his magic, Kai quickly grabbed the staff and used it to fire Ice at Heianmofa, freezing him in an ice block, which turns to one side.

Lloyd swung both swords at Chen as he manages to force him to lose the sword he grabbed from the member as he held Textilis' sword to block another strike. Eyezor was about to come at Kai as he was slowly getting up, but a trapdoor opens underneath him, sending him down it as Kai saw Skylor by a switch. "Hurry, Kai!" Lloyd yelled as he backflipped and blocked another strike from Chen. "You must destroy the staff!" He soon jumped over Chen and kicked him forward, knocking him down. "Kai, it holds too much power! Destroy it!"

Kai was about to when the snake statue explodes and lands on the ground with the Roto Jet, now flying and the prisoners coming out of the hole. Chen took the opportunity to force Lloyd down and ran off. "Did anyone order some Kung pao?" Cole asked.

Bolobo backflipped as he kicks a member, Spider knelt down and spun, kicking a member down as Jay, Geoff, Nya, Blake, Oni and Gewuji came out of the hole as Zane grabbed a member as he was about to kick him before spinning and throws him at a row of members, knocking them down like bowling pins. "Zane!" Lloyd came up to his new and improved friend. "Good to see you again, buddy."

"And it's good to be back." Zane said.

Geoff aims his stolen rifle at a nearby cultist member before pulling the trigger and a click is heard. "Oops." He said, realising the gun is out of bullets before he soon struck the member with the butt of the rifle as Gewuji pushed Textilis down.

Kai got up to see the staff, which he had lost during the statue's destruction was close by as Chen made a run for it. Kai also made a run for it as both were near it, they jump. But Kai was quick to grab it and rolled on the ground before getting up, raised it and prepared to slam it into the ground. "No!" Chen yelled. Kai soon stuck it into the ground. As it broke, many lights appear out of the broken staff and move about, one hitting Kai before coming up to the Elemental Masters.

Everyone soon had their original clothing back, except Kai, Lloyd and Skylor. Cole, Geoff, Nya, Magna and Gewuji suddenly have Jungle gis. Cole and Geoff's were their Ninja colours, but Gewuji had a light blue gi on while Nya had a grey one and Magna had a tan one. Lloyd's was back to normal and his face no longer had the scar Chamille gave him while Kai's leg wound was also healed and no tear in the leg was seen, Geoff's bruises were gone and Skylor's neck wound completely, leaving no scar. "Now bad guys in big trouble." Karlof said as he turned into metal.

All the Ninja, including Nya, Magna and Gewuji soon posed. "Ninjago!" They all yelled as the male Ninja do Spinjitzu, knocking the members down.

"It always brings tears to my eyes when I see the old gang back together." Nya said as she removed her hood and turned to Blake. They disperse when the members raise their hands, in surrender.

Nearby, Oni comes up to the ice block, only to see it broken apart as Geoff and Gewuji came up to him.

* * *

In the hallway, Heianmofa pulls a switch to a hidden passage as he, Chen, Eyezor, Textilis, Kapau, Chope and Skylor, who is tied up, soon head down it as Chen growled. "They have all the power!" He yelled.

"For now, Master." Heianmofa replied. "But not for long."

* * *

Sometime later, Karlof and Paleman open the front doors of the main building as Griffin, Gravis, Spider and Powder aim the stolen rifles at the Anacondrai Cultist members while they were tied up and come out to the field as most of the Elemental Masters, Blake, Dareth and the remaining prisoners watch them. "Move it!" Spider yelled as they go down the stairs. "Keep moving!"

"Come on!" Powder yelled.

Close by, Oni, Geoff and Gewuji came up to the other Ninja. "No sign of Chen." Gewuji said.

"And no sign of Skylor either." Oni said.

"If it weren't for her help, we wouldn't have control of the island." Nya said to Kai. "We'll find her, brother."

Magna soon came up to Geoff and Gewuji. "So, this is your sister?" She asked.

"Yeah." Geoff replied. "Magna, meet Gewuji."

"Nice to meet you." Gewuji said.

"Likewise." Magna replied.

"It's funny." Kai said. "I came here to find an old friend." Zane soon opened his arm up and presses a button.

Quirky kazoo music was heard from his voice as he soon danced and the Ninja laugh. "#Hello, my baby.#" He sang. "#Hello, my honey. Hello, my ragtime gal.#"

"I just never thought we'd make new ones." The Elemental Masters, Blake and Dareth also laugh at Zane as he was dancing.

"We'll find her, Kai." Oni said. "And we'll find Chen." They soon join in on laughing as Zane was still dancing.

"#Send me a kiss by wire.#" Zane sang as he danced. "#Send me a kiss by wire.#"

To be continued...

* * *

 **(A/N: There you have it. The sequel will be posted up next year. Hope you all have a great Christmas.)**


End file.
